Trials and Tribulations
by EbonyCircles
Summary: When Gabrielle awakens and someone else takes her place, everyone must race against a clock. Who will save her if the only person who can does not know how? Or will those who hide in shadows step into the light and interfere? Sequel to the Forgiver.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me all credit and creations of the Blue Blood world belongto Melissa de la Cruz. **

**A/N: Alright to clear a few things up before we get going:**

** 1) if you have not read the Forgiver some things will probably make no sense. **

**2) Ara: Angel, Schuyler: Old One, Stephen: Old One Everyone else (except of course Oliver): Angel.**

** 3) Jack and Schuyler are Ara's parents. I hope that clears up a few things happy readnig!**

* * *

**  
**

**You're the cure and the disease  
The vice I still need  
The cast and the break in my bones  
You're the life that's worth living  
The hurt and forgiving  
**

**Heavier Things Remain (Gravoira Manent) **

**By Anberlin**

* * *

Ara was seated in her grandmother's hospital room waiting for Madison to arrive. She was dressed for the 400 Ball if she got to see it that is. In the months since Madison's attack and her mother's midnight visit to Jack, things had laid low. There was no news on the Silver Blood though Kingsley spent hours poring over documents and interviews trying to needle out the truth. She had spent the last three months preparing for this, because it was the last thing she would do.

The door cracked open and Ara turned to face the new person.

"Do you have the dress?" Ara asked as Madison entered the room.

"Do you even need to ask? Channel heard that Allegra Van Alen would need a new dress and they were all over it. It's coming up with Susanna." Madison was already dressed for the party, her long evening gown was a pale mint color and her gorgeous auburn locks pulled skillfully up in a French twist. "Are you sure you can do this Ara?" The Blue Blood asked tentatively. She glanced at the bed where Gabrielle lay, could Ara really do what she had promised?

Ara didn't respond she pulled off her heels and handed them to Madison. She could do this, calling a vampire back from her comatose state was simple. Even if the population of Blue Bloods had over looked it for several decades. Ara sat down on the edge of the bed, and took Gabrielle's hand.

_Ready? _

_Yes_ the response came.

_Remember you must find her and receive forgiveness for your transgressions. Your own self loathing must be ended, find forgiveness and find the strength to go on. _

_I will I must. _

_Here we go_. Ara reached in her pocket and withdrew a small vial she pulled off the stopper and let the contents slip into Allegra's mouth. It took moments and in those moments, Allegra Van Alen came forth from her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Gabrielle," Madison whispered bowing her head.

"Friend," Ara greeted the older woman. Gabrielle nodded licking the traces of blood from her lips. She pulled the tubes from around her face and off of her head. She leaned over to the small table grabbing the gauze Ara hand laid there, with skillful hands she pulled out the IV cord that snaked its way into her hand.

"You will need to feed again before we leave, that blood will only revive you for a while. It was not enough—"

"Where is he, how did you?" Allegra asked trying to make the taste of him last longer.

"It was sealed well to keep the life essence intact I don't know where Stephen is. But you must continue."

"No," Allegra croaked it had been years since her vocal chords worked properly. It would take some getting used to.

"Allegra you do no good to anyone if you cannot seek forgiveness and fall back into your ancient slumber."

"I cannot, Eliora please."

"Gabrielle," Ara took the woman's face in her hands and stared her in the eye. "You have so much good left to do, do not let a broken heart stop that."

"I cannot."

"It does not matter, my mother once told me you live for the moment, because the future is uncertain and the past is already gone but in that moment you are his. In that moment you had with Stephen you were his world and he was yours, but that does not diminish the fact that he is not here and he does not want you to suffer any more."

"Where is he?" Ara looked at the door where Jazz was ushering in a man.

"We'll be outside, but we need to leave quickly." Ara said eyeing Gabrielle carefully. The three girls walked out of the room leaving Allegra alone to do something she promised herself that she would never do again.

Madison leaned against the hospital wall awestruck. "I can't believe…I mean…I never," Madison started, "I mean sure you think but whoa Ara that was wicked."

"It's what I do," Ara shrugged. The man left the room silently and it was Jazz's turn to step in. She flashed a thumbs up at her friend and continued to escort the man down the long hallway. "Shall we?" Ara motioned back into the door to Allegra's room. She was seated on the bed waiting.

"I am ready."

"Good, I am glad." It was a wonderful feeling her last life had ended all too quickly she had judged wrong and Allegra had lost years to sleep. Madison came with the dress and together they managed to make Allegra look presentable though truthfully it wasn't hard. Gabrielle had a light that shone from within.

Allegra didn't say much on the journey across town and Madison was unusually silent. Before stepping out of the limo Madison had acquired Ara watched as Allegra changed her shape. Ara held her breath as they passed Charles Force but he merely inclined his head at the younger Blue Bloods and went into the party.

They entered the top stairs of the Hotel where they would all be introduced. It was there at the top of the steps that Allegra would make herself known. Madison was introduced and descended the stairs gracefully. Then Ara heard the slight gasp from the announcer and she didn't need to look to know Allegra had assumed her original form. "Pre---pre," the poor man stuttered.

"I'll take it from here," Ara said, she squared her shoulders and cried to the room, "Presenting Allegra Van Alen, known to her people as Gabrielle the Uncorrupted." Heads moved, mouths gaped open in surprise, and some bowed their heads in reverence as Allegra descended the stairs glowing in a golden gown.

She made her way quickly across the room before being stopped in the middle of the floor by Michael.

"What have you done Gabrielle?"

"Michael I will answer for my crimes but first I will seek what I desire most."

"What is that?"

"Forgiveness."

"It's done Allegra-"

"Not from you." She turned instinctively as if she knew that Schuyler would make her way to the scene. "From the person I have wronged the most." For the first time since Schuyler had been one mother and daughter looked upon each other. "Schuyler forgive me, it was my mistake that gave you such a life. I beg that you can find it within yourself to forgive me of my sins." The room was silent everyone hung suspended in the drama waiting for the response.

"There is nothing to forgive, Mother, I am stronger because of it. But thank-you." Schuyler hugged her mother wrapping her thin arms around her mother's frame. The cheers then went up only to be squashed by Michael.

"You cannot escape what is coming Gabrielle, there is no way around what you have done."

"I will face what I must," Gabrielle said pulling out of her daughter's embrace. "I made my choices and I will pay for what I did. For in the end everyone must pay for what they have done." Allegra let her gaze linger of Charles and for the briefest of moments Schuyler was sure that he shrank away from her look.

"Arrest her." And the happiness that had flooded the room instantly evaporated and for the second time in a century the Blue Bloods lost Gabrielle.

"I am sorry Gabrielle," the chief warden said taking her hands.

"It is alright, they are my crimes." Allegra followed the warden out. "Hope is never lost."

"Mom—"

"Schuyler get Ara she can help." Gabrielle replied reassuring her daughter as she squared her shoulders and followed the chief warden out of the great hall. The party mood evaporated in seconds, people muttered hurried apologies about family or other things that they needed to do and left.

"Mrs. Perry," Cam said pushing his way through the crowd. "where's Ara?"

"I don't know I haven't seen her since…since Gabrielle."

"She left and she wouldn't tell me where," Madison chimed in.

"She's gone to Dr. Pat—" Cam took off, pushing past the people on the stairs he had to get to her before she did something stupid.

* * *

Ara walked up the stairs of Dr. Pat's office, trying to hold herself together. Her shoes gently clicked on the marble flooring but instead of feeling light and delicate, they felt like lead bricks. She slid her phone open and checked the message ALL IS DONE. She closed the phone and laid it on one of the tables outside the door. It was done there was no way that she could get out of this. She opened the door, and there it was: the machine that would be her undoing. Laying down in the chair Ara took the needle pushing it through her skin and into her vein, blue blood pushed its way up the tube this was it. Flipping the switch with a shaking hand Ara closed her eyes and tried to remember the past.

The one night where she got to be her true self, where Orias was so close to remembering what had happened. Ara could remember the feel of his hands the look in his eyes that said he would never forget her. The machine was doing its job, and she was losing consciousness fast.

* * *

Cam raced up the steps of Dr. Pat's office, he burst through the doors and saw Ara's phone going crazy on the table. Cam grabbed the phone and flicked it open.

SAVE HER was all it said. The door was slightly ajar already and his Blue Blood hearing picked up on the machines slow rumble. Ara looked like she was simply sleeping he black hair fanned out around her and the expensive dress pooling around her silky folds. He walked to the machine and flipped the switch to send her blood back into her body.

He watched her skin regain its normal coloring, and he expected her eyes to flutter open, but she lay like Snow White beautifully dead. He snapped open the phone and dialed the good doctor then all he could do was wait. He flipped the machine off when all of her blood had been fed back into her body. By then Dr. Pat arrived with a full team of medical experts to back her up.

There were tests, lots of tests, his father showed up, as did Ara's parents but he paced the floor refusing to leave the office. Hours passed before his father finally came and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Cam," he said quietly, "You can do no more here." He gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder trying to reassure him. Cam brushed off the gesture.

"I should have gotten here sooner." He was beating himself up, this was his fault if he had gotten here sooner if he had remembered faster, if …just if. He watched as Ara was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled out, they were taking her to the hospital there was nothing more they could do for her here. Cam watched her sleeping figure go by; she was still lovely even while sleeping.

"Cam there was nothing you could have done," his father countered.

"I could have been there for her, I should have been there for her. I—"

"Cameron," another voice offered, "Ara knew better than most the duty she had to do, and nothing not even love of another could have stopped it." Cam looked up, it was Ara's father, he looked Cam in the eye and nodded, "She knew what she was doing and sometimes it's hardest to change those who are set in stone. Listen to your father, get some sleep."

Cam bowed his head and followed his own father out of the office and down the long hallway. Where would he go? Home to face h is mother or with his father to his apartment? All good questions neither could he answer. Luckily his father took the wheel and dropped him off at the hotel where they still had a reservation from the ball.

"Here," Jack handed him the key and waited for Cam to get out. "Take as long as you need, I know your mother and I have not put you in the best of situations."

Cam shrugged true his home life had been less than perfect, his father and Ara's mother seemed to have switched places in the past months. She would find him at the hospital or in a coffee shop and talk to him, ask him about his day, school, lacrosse, anything at all. They talked about life and angels and futures Cam usually directed the conversation away from his home because she was the cause but she was also the solution. Schuyler had never come by his house or even his father's apartment again as far as Cam knew.

Cam did know that Ara and his father had dinner occasionally getting to know your other child. Not that he and his father had ever been close but it hurt that he would make time for Ara and then leave him alone with his mother. Was Jack just going to brush him off when he got back together with Schuyler?

Still angry Cam snatched the key and got out of the car. This was going to be a long night. Madison met him in the entry way and they made their way up to the suit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine not at all, Blue Bloods is the property of Melissa de la Cruz**

**A/N: so I believe the reaction all around to the prolouge was WOW! Which as a writer I am so happy to hear, it made me smile all day! Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

Cam rested his head on the bed, he was asleep and that was the way he liked to stay anymore. Here, life made sense, the world beyond his subconscious made no sense to him anymore. One month had passed since what the Blue Blood referred to as _the incident. _ He guessed that in the real world people did not have problems, at least when they had money, they had incidences. Here he could remember what she felt like what she was supposed to be.

It had been the night of the school dance, he had gone because Madison would have raised hell if he did not. She had recently gotten out of the hospital and needed to make a statement. So he showed up content to rock alone to the music all night long. That's when she walked up to him, a slight smile on her face.

"_Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" She asked quietly looking up into his eyes. It had been so easy to pull her close because for one night she acted like there was nothing in their past that could hurt them. _

_Maybe it was the music and the lights and the way that she looked at him that made the words rise from his throat. But God help him he wanted this to end, he was not afraid of what could be "From the darkest of nights—" but she cut him off with a hand over his lips. _

"_Please don't," she said pain creeping into the edges of her voice. He would do it, he wanted to do it, finish this all she was his and he knew it but there was a reason why they could not be together. _

_They had spent the rest of the night together it was like a dream to Cameron, it was all one lovely dream. But all dreams had to come to an end._

It was still a lovely dream, because that was the only way Cameron could still hear her voice. He woke up of his own accord and looked at her. Ara Van Alen lay as cold and unmoving as she had that night he'd found her at Dr. Pat's office. More wires more tubing, but the girl remained untouched. Cam curled his hand around the cell phone he had picked up that night; it was his one clue to the double life that Ara supposedly led. It would be shame if he ever lost it. He pushed himself up and slumped back in the chair studying the figure on the bed.

She had told him they belonged together, but they had done something to cause their split. It was hard to remember things, even when he did take the time to dig patiently through the memories that were starting to flow freely. Being without her for so long made it hard to find anything to do with Ara in his memories, most of the time they were sharp and fleeting moments. He saw her there several times but that was all, and in none of the scenes did they appear to break any rule.

"Cameron, I must protest you being here," Dr. Pat said in her usual firm tone. She peered at the boy over the top of her clip board. "It's not good for your health."

"I'm fine."

"I'm sure you are as you haven't keeled over on us yet, therefore I assume you are fine. Still visiting hours ended two hours ago, you need to leave."

"No."

"Cameron, I am ordering you to leave or I will have you removed."

Cam stood and walked out, leaving the good doctor to look after Ara. How was this fair? He needed to be in that room he needed to be with her. This was only a constant reminder of what he lost. The Warden who stood outside the door to Allegra Van Alen's room stared at the boy. Cam sneered and took the elevator down to ground level. The streets were busy, maybe he should go to the Committee meeting. Maybe he should go home. Maybe he should just exist for a while.

* * *

Jazz was walking down the busy streets of Manhattan with Madison the late January day was dark and dreary. People brushed past them without a second thought on their way home or out with friends. The passersby were altogether too busy to pay attention to the pair that made their way slowly up the street.

They were both on their way to the Committee meeting, Jazz went because no one stopped her and Madison only went because it was required. Both knew their allegiance to the Clave was only for appearance sake, the girls had watched the Clave after the disastrous 400 Ball. Neither spoke as they marched along, since the _incident_, they had become more than a pair of cohorts trying to hook up their respective best friends. They had actually become friends.

Jazz wrapped her hands around the plastic coffee cup, warming them against the nip in the air. Madison pushed through the doors in the Bank and led the way up stairs if any of the young Blue Bloods looked curiously at them, neither girl noticed. They took seats at the back before either one talked. Weak January light poured in through the windows, bathing the large room in grey light. Many of the other Blue Bloods were strung out, without Madison to hold court over them, there was no point in gathering close together.

"You think they'll talk about it today?" Madison asked pulling off her page boy hat and giving her strawberry blond hair a good shake. She looked strange today, but then again the Madison that everyone knew had taken a turn after she was released from the hospital and even more so after the _incident_. Gone were the days were she worried four hours on what to wear. Anymore it was her favorite pair of Chloe Jeans, a distressed thermal and some sort of graphic tee shirt. But because, after all she was Madison Attwater, everyone imitated her _new_ style. Grunge was coming back and people were attributing the latest wave to Madison.

Jazz shrugged and looked around the room, many of the others had decided to take seats close to them hoping that they might catch a snip it of what happened to Gabrielle. It had been the night of the annual 400 Ball, and that had been when hell opened up. Well not literally of course, but metaphorically was still bad enough.

"You don't think they would actually…" Madison's voice trailed off, as Jazz sipped her coffee and shrugged again.

To be truthful the Clave could and would do anything and speculation about what they would and could do would do them no good. If they had the balls to arrest her then they would have the balls to burn her. The look on Mr. Force's face that night told Jazz everything she needed to know, the future did not bode well for Gabrielle unless of course she recanted her vow and went back to Michael. But the chance of that happening was the same as a snowball's chance in hell—the literal one this time.

"Have you seen Cam lately?"

"He's at the hospital," Jazz finally said breaking her silence. Jazz new that instinctively, Cam spent most of his waking time, which seemed to be most of his time because he hardly slept, at the hospital with Ara.

Watching her friend being transported to the hospital the same night that Gabrielle woke up had been too much to handle. Many speculated that Ara had to take Gabrielle's place so that the archangel could wake up. Few knew about the room at Dr. Pat's office or that Ara was just as lost as they all were, she just hid it better.

"I'm worried."

"I always have been." Jazz watched as Kingsley Martin crossed the way, Blue Bloods backed away from him, he was the man in charge of the investigation. He was the one who they would have to talk to eventually.

"You two," he said looking distinctly at Jazz and Madison. "Come with me." Jazz pushed herself to her feet, this was it, she was either going to walk out of this building or she would not. Madison stood by her side, and having and angel on her side made Jazz feel slightly better about the situation, but only slightly.

The Clave was already assembled when Kingsley showed them in, and standing alone in front of them was what Jazz thought it would be like to stand in front of a firing squad. You held your breath and waited for the bullets to fly. Jazz did notice that two of their numbers was missing, than it was true Schuyler Van Alen had removed herself from the Clave and Jack was also absent. What was the world coming to?

Lawrence Van Alen was seated in the middle of the long table talking quietly with a man to his right. When Madison and Jazz were shown in, he studied the pair for a moment searching for the right words to use. Jazz held her breath unlike the time when Ara had stood alone in front of the Clave she did not have an Angelic mother to come to her rescue.

"You will tell us what happened," Lawrence Van Alen said authoritatively. He eyed the pair of them over the rims of his glasses; Jazz was not intimidated by the old man.

"We don't know anything, we—we were just there," Madison said trying not to crack under the pressure.

"Then I suggest you start from the beginning. How did Ara wake Gabrielle up?"

"She had vial," Jazz said quietly.

"What was in the vial?"

"Blood," Madison supplied the answer. The Clave would more likely accept her answer because she after all was a vampire and knew blood from the fake stuff.

"Who's?"

"I don't know, it was odd though, like it was not all there. Even though it was in a vial it was fresh, it still had life running through it, like it was still in a human body."

"What did Ara do after she gave Gabrielle the blood?"

"Nothing Gabrielle woke up, and Ara talked with her for a while about love."

"What did she say?"

"Moments, live in the moments because the future is uncertain and the past is already gone. For in that moment you were his and that is enough; he does not want you to suffer any longer," Jazz replied committing the pattern of the marble to memory. Meeting the eyes of the Clave was the last thing in the world that she wanted to do. It would give them easy access to her memories and she refused to be cooperative in this situation.

"Did she specify who this _he_ was?" Charles Force piped up.

Jazz and Madison exchanged looks, after all of their discussions they had not been able to come up with a proper answer to this question. They both knew Ara had said the name _Stephen _more than once in her whisperings with Gabrielle but there was no proof beyond that.

"You will answer the question," Lawrence said firmly.

"No," Jazz replied shaking her head, "or not that I heard."

"I heard nothing as well."

The girls were dismissed and they exited the large meeting room with a sigh of relief. But that instantly vanished when they met Cam in the entry way.

"Cam," Madison cried throwing her arms around her friend. Both Jazz and Madison had been worried about Cam since Ara's episode, because he was distant and did not like to talk with anyone, even to them.

"We were worried. We were thinking it might be time for an intervention," Jazz chided trying to sound lighthearted. Cam stood sullen in Madison's arms. She let go of him and backed away.

"Let's go we should do something fun on such a gloomy day."

"No," Cam replied seriously. "We should go to the meeting."

"What come on we'll skip, Ara would have done the same, we could rent a movie, get some food, it'll be a party," Madison said shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her jeans. She was tired of everyone's sullen demeanors, they needed to buck this trend, and they needed to smile.

"No." Cam walked by them, "you can go I am staying." Madison and Jazz exchanged looks and then followed Cam back into the meeting room. This was going to take longer than they thought.

* * *

Bliss Llewellyn had never doubted her father, her true farther anyway. When everyone else assured her that she would recover from Dylan's death, that she would move on. He told her that it was fine to seek revenge on the Clave who she viewed as ultimately responsible for his death. Irina would know better than to lie, she said he was alive, but how?

"Sorry for intruding." Speak of the devil, Bliss thought as Irina walked into the room. "But you did request that I come and see you as soon as possible."

"Yes," Bliss replied straitening the stack of model cards in front of her. "What have you found out?"

"I have not seen him around the city as of late, but I still feel that he is present. I can look harder if you wish; there are still a few contacts I have not utilized to their full potential."

"Good," Bliss replied even as the voice in her head began to awaken. "And what of Martin is he any closer to detecting us?"

"As far as I can tell Martin is held up by the Trial of Gabrielle. Can you believe the Blue Bloods would actually burn her?"

"The law is the law and it only matters if applied to all."

"Still one of their best warriors, to give her up to the flames seems to be a terrible waste. Too bad it's not her daughter than we would have no problem."

"Schuyler will want little to do with the Blue Blood cause after they kill her mother. We will have no fight from her."

"How is the other plan coming along?"

"Orianna is an odd person, and I don't exactly know where to start looking." Bliss did not mind lying to the underling. She had a good idea that Schuyler was Orianna, no proof just a solid gut feeling. Right now, however, she wanted Irina completely focused on finding Dylan.

_It is a waste of time, he's dead, do not spend your time looking for ghosts. _The voice whispered into her mind. She pushed him out, if only for a little while she wanted to be herself again.

* * *

Kingsley Martin was beginning to hate his job. In fact, he was sure that he was sharing Schuyler's opinions of tearing this place a part brick by brick. Ever since the 400 Ball he had been on his feet working. The Silver Blood problem was no longer his only issue, or even Jack's psycho memory problem. Now he had another Blue Blood who blacked out and the Uncorrupted was now awake and her trial would begin any day now. On top of that the Clave still had not learned its lesson, they should not have spoken with the girls first. If anything now they would refuse to talk to him, the Clave treated them like prisoners. Get in line or get out seemed to be their new motto.

Kingsley sighed and looked around the mess that was his office, it was stacked with mountains of paper work, thousands of interviews and tons of possibilities that he still needed to track down. Kingsley took one look at his office and shut the door he did not need to face that unholy mess.

Taking a nice walk down to the hospital was all he needed to help clear his head. He flashed a badge at the security counter and headed up the elevator to the top floor. Bypassing the door that led to Ara's room Kingsley continued to one where a Blue Blood stood standing guard.

"Venerator," the vampire said acknowledging Kingsley with a slight nod.

"Open the door," Kingsley ordered. The man nodded and opened the door, he looked sad, as if all of the hope had gone from the world.

"Venerator is it true will they burn her?" Kingsley paused there was no way to fully answer that, Charles was all for laying down the law and that meant Allegra would meet the flames. There were however Angels among the Clave that were more resistant to such dramatic action. She was after all Gabrielle.

"That has yet to be decided. There is always hope." Kingsley added as an afterthought. He walked into the room and saw Allegra Van Alen staring out the window. The light bounced off her platinum hair and made her green eyes sparkle. She had been asleep for more than forty years but she did not look her proper age, she looked as young as the day she had slipped into her dream state.

"I forgot," she said her voice light, "how beautiful the city can be." She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the weak sun on her face.

"Yeah." He shoved his hands into his pockets barely looking out the window. It shamed him to know that what he would destroy could bring her such happiness. In the days, since Gabrielle awoke she had been trapped here, awaiting a trial that would decide all Blue Bloods' futures. She was Gabrielle, she was the best the brightest, and thus she fell the hardest.

Only certain members of the Clave had access to the room, Allegra was not a tiger at the zoo. She was an archangel, but still that did not allow for certain people such as Schuyler to come and visit her. When one refused to cooperate with the Clave, like Schuyler had done in the past months, they saw no need to grant her access.

"What do you want Mr. Martin?" she asked turning her beautiful eyes on him. He could not meet her eyes; instead, he studied the carpet, as he thought about his question.

"I want to know why you refuse to recant your oath. I want to know why you won't save yourself." Kingsley needed to understand, because if it was him, he knew that he would do anything to save his own hide.

"You know as well as I that I cannot, I took Eliora's guidance, and I split myself from him and will not go back. I cannot."

"Why not? Was Michael really that horrible?"

"It is not a question of dislike, it's hard to explain."

"Enlighten me, give me something to work with Gabrielle. Please." At this point Kingsley was not above begging. He could not—no he would not watch helplessly as Gabrielle met a fate the Charles Force was pushing for.

"When I met Stephen Chase I was in high school, we lived at opposite ends of the social spectrum, mostly because I was the golden girl and he never met a rule he did not love to smash. We went out a few times, just here and there, secretly of course, but eventually I started to rely on the time we spent together. It was like he knew things about me that I really had no idea even existed. He touched a part of my soul that I had forgotten I even had.

"It was the spring of my senior year and my mother dragged me to an art opening something she had helped put together. When I got there, I found one of Stephen's painting nestled among the other works. A figure with its back turned to the viewer twisting the knob on a door. Charles joined me and remarked that the painting must have been painted from a model, that's when I knew that he knew. But Charles thought my romance with Stephen was purely me breaking the rules, he thought Stephen was my familiar."

"He wasn't?" Kingsley asked dropping into a seat.

"Not yet, and when I made the mistake of telling Charles that, he gave me an ultimatum: take him as my familiar or he would tell the Clave that I was breaking my oath. What could I do? I was eighteen and wasn't strong enough to stand up to the Clave or to Michael. So I did as he asked and I have never regretted anything as much as that."

"Why?"

"Because you begin to doubt everything, every touch, kiss, embrace, does he feel it because he loves me or is it simply because he's my familiar? After I realized this, I knew that I could not live with Charles for the rest of my life. I could not lie to myself, I saw another version of myself and I was not going to let that girl down. So, I looked for Allison, I needed out of this relationship."

"And Stephen?"

"I married him because even if he loved me only because of the sacred kiss, it was purer than what Charles could give me."

"That's all?" Kingsley asked skeptically. He was good at his job because he could read people like no other and his instincts were telling him that Allegra was hiding something. "There was nothing else?"

"You're good Martin, probably why the Clave has you as a venerator. I was not going to let my child either grow up with Charles as her stand in father or be killed."

"Wait—"

"Stephen is Schuyler's father I never was intimate with Charles."

"So you left Charles because he gave you an ultimatum that you followed and regretted and to save Schuyler? But why now, Charles could have brought you to task any time between your marriage and Schuyler's birth, why would he want you dead now?"

"There are other reasons but they are between me and my former Twin, trust me when the time comes I will let you in on the secret."

"Why don't you let me in on it now? I promise I won't reveal it until you think that it is absolutely necessary.

"You care about my daughter, don't you?"

Kingsley nodded, if Gabrielle would not save herself then he would do what she asked.

"I will not tell you Kingsley because you would tell if only to save her pain. Schuyler has always been strong, so tell her not to fear my end, fear what has been done and fight that darkness, because she must face it. Alone."

"What Darkness?"

"Ask Michael, he unleashed it upon this world."

"Then tell me what did Eliora give you to drink? I know it was blood, what type?"

"It was a taste that I never thought I would have again. I swore never to take another's blood."

"You vowed never to take another familiar."

"Yes I did, but I have since seen another light."

* * *

Ara sat in a white room, everything was white so that there was no distinction between the wall and the floor. She was seated in the middle of this room in a chair in a black dress. She felt all of these things, rather than seeing them. She was trapped in this in between stage of life.

It was hard to sit here and wait, this had never happened before, she was supposed to be asleep but something had trapped her here in this between world. She was aware and yet completely unaware of what was going on outside of her head. She felt Cam's presence and when he was there, and she could almost feel normal again, as if something he emitted was giving her strength. Once he left however she felt completely alone as if the whiteness of the room would collapse on her and she would suffocate from its weight.

* * *

SKY: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!

xo-tink-xo: I don't think Ara could ever be truly "gone" more like she has her own story to tell. Thanks for the revie!

Kennya: Those are some fabulous questions that will be answered later on in the book!

The Silver Bullet: Yeah the next chapter hopefully keeps you coming back for more!

brittneyrosser: thanks! I hope you liked chapter 1!

kayleebuy012: Thanks!

kaylamarie2012: Never be sad, Ara'll come back, no worries.

xtapx: Allegra she's soooo fun, I love her. And yes poor Cam he has quite the delima now Thanks fr the review!

xhollymarie: Thanks I am so glad you like everything!

Wii-Luv-Twilight: I think I'll answer that question like this: it's not so much a question of want, it's more of a question of trust.

sider-monkey1994: so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not one bit, all things Blue Blood belong to Melissa de-la Cruz.**

**A/N: So I know, I know long time to write. Trust me I was writing, just not fanfic, sorry. Plus I had final projects due, places to go, and a new job to start. So I was a little busy, but I really like how this chapter turned out and trust me the next one you will really sink your teeth into.**

* * *

Mimi Force-Caron was lost. This was something she came to after much deliberation: she was lost. There was no map, no compass, nothing that could bring her back onto her course. Then again, what was her course? Who was she if she was not with Jack, what did life matter if she was not whole?

Anger had passed quickly; she had yelled, threatened, cursed, and cried all to no avail. She had played every card she knew of to get Jack to come home and nothing worked. She had blown thousands of dollars at each of her favorite stores, Saks, Barney's, Bendal's she had purchased Manolo, Gucci, Prada, and Kors and nothing filled the emptiness. She had her hair done, her nails, facials and still there was a pain that she could not hide, that she could not mask. If drinking had any effect on Blue Bloods she would have killed herself ten times over with the amount of alcohol she had consumed and burned through seven pairs of lungs with the number of cigarettes she went through in one day, and still there was nothing. She felt nothing.

Mimi sat in her room, completely undone, her pale hair had not been styled into perfection and her face was scrubbed free of make-up. Here she sat stripped down to her bare essentials and she pitied the woman she had become. Where was the woman, who never surrendered and never gave up? Where had that fighter gone? It had been ripped out of her when her lover disappeared and now she was only a shell of a human being. And who was left to pick her up? No one, she alienated herself from everyone because she only needed Jack and now in her most desperate hour she did not even have him.

"Miss," the maid said quietly. Mimi dismissed her with a languid wave of her hand, she was in no mood for whatever the maid had to say. "There is someone here to see you."

"Tell them to go away and stay there, if they know what is good for them."

A tall figure strode into the room carried by her five inch Gucci heels was the woman who, in this life, was her mother. Trinity Force sure aged well, Mimi thought, eyeing the woman who stood in front of her. Once Mimi had remembered everything, her relationship with her "parents" had changed, they were now on the same plane. They were not parents.

"That idea does not work on your mother, darling." The tone was cool and confident cultured by a million social gatherings and parties. It was the tone that said enough was enough.

"You are not my mother."

"The state of New York would suggest otherwise." Trinity gave her daughter a once over assessing the damage Mimi was doing to herself.

"Go away, while you still can."

"Enough, enough wallowing in your grief." She crossed to the window and pulled back the blinds to let in the early morning light.

"You know nothing."

"I know more than you think."

No, Mimi thought Trinity knew what it was like to lose her Twin to death not to another woman. Not to a half breed up start who needed to go away and stay there. "You need to leave now."

"You are going to take a shower, put on something, we have a Charity to plan and _you_,as I recall, decided to chair this event. You only make a fool of yourself if you allow it, pull yourself together, you are a disgrace to the very name of Force."

"A fool, I have made a fool of myself, no my husband, my Twin, has made a fool of me," Mimi snapped taking a stand. "He feels nothing, and I feel everything."

"And have you talked to him? Do you know what he feels?"

"He has run back to _her _arms he does not need me."

"I think you should know, darling, that Benjamin is still living alone, he has not gone out and seen _her_ since she visited here nearly four months ago. The only place they meet is at work where I am told they are amiable but certainly no more than friends. The war is only lost if you let it be. Now put on something fabulous or we will be late."

That small shred of hope rekindled Mimi's urge to go on. She passed by her mother and in a flash was back, showered, completely made up, oh the joys of being a vampire. Mimi Force-Caron was back and ready to face the world she had escaped from for so many months.

~*~*~

Schuyler sat at small table at the front of Café Diem, rolling a large cup of coffee between her hands. It was late on Sunday, the café would be closing soon, but she liked to come here and just sit and watch the people who passed by. She knew this spot was one of Ara's favorites and somehow if she was here she was closer to her daughter than she had been in the cold hospital room.

This was not the first time that Schuyler had gone through the waiting at the hospital next to a lifeless body. People always said that those caught in the in between stage, that was a coma, could hear you and sometimes would be best if you talked to them. Cordelia seemed to have subscribed to this idea and Schuyler before she fled the country had as well. How many weekends had she passed next to her mother's unconscious form? How many prayers sent to wake her, to have her answer questions?

Nothing ever helped. As a teenager, she had read to her mother, pleaded with her, begged even, and still the woman remained aloof and unfeeling. Allegra Van Alen had asked for her forgiveness and she had given it, without a second thought. Schuyler knew she was stronger, knew she was better off because of it, but in the end, she was not forgiving her mother. She was forgiving a woman who had given birth to her and that was all. It had been nothing and still it had been everything.

The waitress came and offered Schuyler a refill, Schuyler declined with a wave of her hand and the waitress backed away. This much coffee this late on a Sunday evening was going to keep her up all night, and she needed to have all of her wits about her when she went to see Mimi tomorrow. Because the woman after months of absence was going to show her face in the office, and speaking civilly with Mimi was going to be a monumental task for Schuyler.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked. Schuyler looked up knocked out of her thoughts by Cam.

"Sure," she replied smiling. Cam fell into the seat across from her holding his own cup of steaming cappuccino. He looked liked he had had his fill of caffeine. There were bags under his eyes and his clothes looked like they had been on his back for a week. Granted she had not seen him in a week and maybe he stopped going back to casa Caron with his mother so _ill_.

"You weren't at the meeting," he said off handedly. Well, Schuyler thought at least he was still going to Monday meetings. She did not know what to think about that whether it was a relief or another indicator of the sad state of affairs.

"No I wasn't I haven't gone for a long time." He gave a jerky nod. She sipped at her coffee studying the boy in front of her. "You seem a little lost."

He shrugged, "Everywhere feels different."

"It will for a while. How's school?"

He waved off the question. "I haven't been to class for most of the week."

"Cameron," Schuyler replied her natural mother voice coming out. "You need to go to class."

"Why? My life is set, I'll go Ivy, major in business, marry some girl who's twin has not been born into this cycle, and all the while I have to go on like I'm just fine. What are a few days of school?"

Schuyler studied him, mulling over that very question. She took a long sip of coffee before she started to answer, "A valid question, what are a few days of school, when you've lived for thousands of years you know history, and probably made parts of it yourself, you've certainly concurred Calculus numerous times, and you've spoken French fluently for a lifetime. What are a few days of school? They are your life now, when she wakes up, because someday she will. What will she find? A boy who is still a boy who used his family's connections to get ahead or a boy who has grown into someone she can be proud of? What's a few days of school."

Cam was silent rolling his cup between his hands. "Fine I'll go to school tomorrow."

"Good."

"Do you really think she'll wake up?"

"Yes, someday someone will know why she did what she did and she'll open her eyes."

They sat in silence for a moment each lost in their own thoughts. It was both odd and pleasant for Cam to have someone lecture him and tell him what to do, most of the time his parents just ran out the door and rarely asked him specific questions. Schuyler felt awkward acting as Cam's pseudo parent. She knew it was hard to break the normal Upper East Side parent mentality, but this felt a little under handed of her. Like she was not even giving Jack and Mimi a chance to be good parents.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cam finally asked.

"You can ask but that does not mean I have to answer," Schuyler replied leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arms above her head. Yes, she was getting too old for late night coffee runs.

"Can you ask me about my grades?" He hid his smile behind his cup and ducked his head.

Schuyler smiled and sat a little straighter, "Well I haven't asked that question in a long time, but for you I'll make an exception: How are your grades?"

"They suck."

She tried to suppress a laugh and hid is unsuccessfully behind a cough, she put on her best board room face and started. "Well you better knuckle down and dig through some of those pesky memories so that you can salvage those grades by midterm. Or I'll have to…give you a sternly worded lecture," Schuyler finished trying to keep a straight face. She could face down CEOs but a sixteen year old boy was cracking her game face.

"Thanks," Cam replied, it felt good to finally have someone who seemed to care about him.

"I've never had anyone tell me thank-you when I threatened to give them a sternly worded lecture, but there are first times for everything, I suppose."

Cam's cheeks flushed with color and he stood up. "I should get home."

"Not by yourself you don't." She stood up and reached for her jacket, "Kingsley would never forgive me if I let a minor walk himself home alone." She draped an arm over him and together they walked out of the coffee shop.

~*~*~*

_He was running down a path, passing the trees in a blur. He needed to get there he needed to warn her, but more importantly he needed to make sure she was alright. To run his hands over her face and know completely that she was whole. He sprinted through the trees their branches rendering his skin to shreds but he pressed on. It was not for his own hide that he raced, but for her's. _

_His heart beat a furious tattoo against his chest. What if he was too late, the thought made him falter and he went to the ground skidding in the loose dirt. Shoving himself roughly to his feet, he chased the sun. Hoping against all things that he got there in time. _

Cam sat up in bed drenched in sweat automatically reaching for a weapon that had once hung at his hip; all he found was air. He gasped for breath, trying to reconcile himself with what he had seen. Pushing the last bit of sleep from his eyes he reached for the notebook he kept by his bed. Since the dreams had started, he made sure to write everything done, so that nothing was ever forgotten again.

This was it every night the same urgency, the same dream almost, running to someone he could never see. Only knowing that if he failed someone he loved would die. The dreams were both a blessing and a curse, one he found out more about his mysterious past but frustrating because he never got anywhere.

He scribbled fast, the unruly lines of script followed his pen as he hurried to write down everything he could remember. When he finished, Cam looked down at what he'd written, which to his dismay was very little. There had been almost nothing to go on except that he had to save her and his need was great. He tossed the book back onto the night stand and pushed back the covers of his bed.

Pacing the room did not make him feel better, but it did make his heart rate return to a normal pace. Cam ran his hands through his hair, frustrated with his own inadequacies. This was not how it was supposed to be, he needed his memories to come faster stronger, he could take it all. He would take on the world if he had to, but this getting nowhere was going to be the end of him.

Unable to sleep, he yanked a hoodie over his head and took off from his up-scale townhouse. The streets along the Upper East Side were empty. The stars barely noticeable against the harsh lights from the city, the thoughts made him think of the blazing stars he had once seen, so long ago.

This was the worst part, he saw things flashes, snippets never whole pictures. Cam's wandering feet found their way to Madison's house. He glared up at the windows opening his mind searching for hers. Cam had not touched his cell phone in weeks, but he did keep Ara's on his person constantly. There was no reason too, but it made him feel connected and somehow not alone in the world.

_Are you up? _He asked once he sensed Madison in her house.

_Now, yes, thank-you._ She replied sarcastically. _Be right down._ Her tone lightened, more compliant.

True to her word, Madison loped out of her building easily seconds later, wearing baggy pajama pants and a camisole her strawberry blond locks had been hastily pulled up so that the knot on the top of her head flopped over to one side casting stray pieces over her left eye.

"You rang?" she asked sarcastically folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah sorry," Cam replied sheepishly shuffling his feet. Intimidated, Cam looked away from Madison, there was no way he could meet her eyes. "Sorry about everything."

"Good." He looked up at her finally meeting her eyes. He had expected her to be angry with him, furious that he'd been ignoring her he'd been completely lost in his own world. Madison's voice however, showed not a bit of anger, only happiness.

She wrapped her arms around her friend. _I thought you were gone_ she whispered in his mind. Her tone enveloping him in love, it was her comforting him, and he gripped her as if she could hold him to this earth this time.

_I think I still am_, Cam replied before he could censor himself.

She pulled back and smiled at her friend, "Come on," she said taking his hand and dragging him up the street.

"Where?"

"You'll see," Madison replied devilishly closing off her mind so that he would not be able to achieve the answer before they got there.

~*~*~

Jack did not know what a grown man with his life all laid out before him was doing at a hospital room at two in the morning. This process was fast becoming ritual though, sitting at the bedside of his other child, the one he barely got to know.

Between early fall and the 400 Ball he and Ara had met for dinner several times. It had been his idea originally, he wanted to get to know her. What her dreams were, what she liked to do in her free time, he wanted to know the girl under the mask. She had been stand-offish at first refusing point blank to see him outside of the meetings. Her excuse was she had no need for him, but that never stopped him asking and finally she gave in.

_They had dinner at one of her favorite places one that Schuyler had casually mentioned at work one day. She had arrived promptly and took the seat across from him; the tension that hung between then was thicker than the butter on the table._

"_I want you to know that I do not consider you my father, so don't expect me to call you dad," she said point blank. _

"_Jack is just fine," he replied with a small flick of his hands. Maybe it was pointless, he thought, to get to know a girl who did not want to know him. She gave him a curt nod and gave her order to the waiter who appeared out of nowhere. _

_Jack placed his order and smiled at the waiter, who dashed off. "Do you do that often?" He asked sipping his drink._

"_What?"_

"_Use your powers to get things moving along." She had studied him with those blue eyes, that he knew was all a part of her act._

"_I don't know what you are talking about," she replied easing back in her chair acting aloof. _

"_Right, so maybe you were right this was a mistake." _

"_Maybe it's all a mistake," she snapped._

_Jack arched an eyebrow at her, maybe he was approaching this from the wrong angle. He considered the situation again, this time analyzing it not from his perspective but from her's. He was her biological father, and she undoubtedly knew about the night Schuyler came over and the decision he still had not made. _

"_Would yelling at me make you feel better?"_

"_No." _

"_How about telling me you think I betrayed your mother?"_

"_No." _

_He thought long and hard for a moment, "How about that I never wanted you, that you were the child I never wanted? Is that what you think?" He kept his voice even, without a hint of emotion and he saw her flinch. That marble exterior showed the slightest crack. _

"_So you admit it?" She squeaked._

"_No, it was just a question." _

"_You never wanted me."_

"_I never knew about you—"_

"_And if you did, what would you have done? What would you have done?" She needed to hear his answer._

"_I don't know, because I can't make a supposition based on past events, I did not know about you and if I had I do not know what I would have done. Why all the anger all of a sudden before we seemed to be getting on quite well?"_

_She looked away studying the floor, he sat back now confident that he had the upper hand with her. _

"_Because you want to know me now, now it's a necessity, now you want to be part of my life. It was easier to pretend that you really weren't my dad. That it was just pretend, because you left my mom countless times, you might leave me...." Her voice faded and Jack got the message, if he tired of her mother, if he left her without a look back what would keep him from doing the same to Ara. She was trying desperately to guard her own heart. _

"_No matter what happens Ara, between your mother and me. I don't want that to end our relationship. I am not going to leave you." Her eyes flashed with anger, sparkling green at the edges. She was cracking, the anger was just a mask to keep her pain trapped beneath the surface. "I chose what I did because—"_

"_You are a coward, you were a coward, you are a coward, and you will always be a coward," she hissed at him through gritted teeth punctuating the coward every time she said it._

"_Maybe I am, but I have made my decisions, as have you." _

"_You'll make the same mistakes again why should I believe you?"_

"_I care about you, whatever comes I will be here as long as you want me." The ball was now in her court, she could choose to accept his offer and risk it all or she could shut him off and go back to her anger. _

_Ara slowly nodded, "Okay, but you invitation into my life it retractable at anytime." _

"_Agreed," he said with a smile, "Tell me what have you been up too?" _

"_Just research."_

"_More Old Ones?"_

"_No, other stuff, just looking for…" her voice trailed off. "I get a little snappish after going through our history."_

"_It's not all pretty," he agreed. "Some is actually quite ugly."_

_She nodded, a jerk of her head. _

"_What are you looking for?" _

"_You know I can't tell you that." Her riddles had become useless to her. Ever since her encounter with Stephen, she had been weary of using one against another. They were damn evil things and she hated them now more than ever. _

"_You have changed, whether you want to know it or not, you have. What's caused it?" _

"_I—why didn't you choose my mom when she told you she loved you?"_

"_Whoa, uh…is this the part where you ask about my intentions toward Schuyler? If you wanted to know the truth, she asked me to wait, to make a decision. I'm trying, I swear, but as you so cleverly put it, I'm a coward when it comes to this stuff. I don't want to see people I love get hurt."_

"_As angels it seems to be written in our job descriptions, you know? Maybe we just need to realize there is another way to live…and to love."_

"_I would love to hear your thoughts on the subject." _

"_Sometimes the best thing you can do for someone you love it let them go, and be happy that they are happy even if it is not with you. And lying to them just to keep them happy will only end in despair. Because their happiness is truly all that matters, make decisions based on that is it fair to their happiness?"_

"_Wise beyond your years." _

"_Literally right?"_

"_Literally," he agreed as the server brought their first course._

She had not retracted her statement, and their meetings went on as scheduled. Ara was always quick to make sure he knew that he was in her life by invitation only, and that he was 'Jack' not 'dad.' But it didn't matter to him, he wanted to be a part of her life, even here in the hospital.

~*~*~*~

Schuyler was not usually this forgiving, especially when it came to her employees. But this one time she was willing, if not somehow cosmically obligated to give this employee a break. Enough, however, was enough. After months of excuses, sickness, illness, child illness—which Schuyler knew was an outright lie—the woman had decided to show her face. Thus, early Monday morning she found herself, walking down the hall toward one office in particular.

"Uh-Miss—" the secretary started as Schuyler walked into the office. She was prepared for this day, she had worn her best suit, a pair of Manolos that she was confident that she could kick ass in, and a fighting face.

The secretary fell silent with one look from the CEO and she huddled behind her desk. This was going to be a clash of the titans. Schuyler pushed the door open that read _Madeleine Caron_, yes she was ready for anything.

Mimi did not even look up when Schuyler entered the room. Schuyler waited at the door to be invited in, but when it was apparent that no invitation was going to be issued, she walked in taking a seat in front of Mimi's desk. She rested her elbows on the edge of the chair letting her finger tips come together in front of her face.

Mimi's office was a transplant from the one at FNN, when the merger happened there was some need to keep on those in power. Thus, Mimi was allowed to continue here at Clique Pointe in the PR department.

"Mimi," Schuyler started trying to keep her voice calm. Her attitude would only escalate the situation. Oliver had constantly reminded her last night not to make this into something it was not. Yeah because Mimi actually cared about someone else other than herself Schuyler had scoffed. Oliver just shrugged and said people sometimes surprise you.

Mimi looked up from her computer where she had been answering emails. Her pale green eyes went inky black in seconds. "Schuyler," she replied keeping her tone civil.

"You have missed a great deal of work."

"I sent word—"

"I know I received each note, from my secretary. I am just stopping by to make sure that there will be no further illnesses in the future. If we are to build a new company here, we need everyone healthy."

"As I said I was extremely ill."

"Very well. Have you had a chance to look—"

"I'm very busy," Mimi snapped furiously clicking her mouse.

"While I'm here we might as well address the white elephant in the room."

"And what would that be? The fact that you are a home wrecker or did you have something else to say about my performance," Mimi bit back acerbically.

"I did not destroy your marriage."

"Let's pretend that I believe you aren't currently sleeping with my husband. Oh wait no, I can't believe that lie."

Schuyler bit back the reply that was screaming for release. Schuyler was not going to give Mimi a piece of her mind and say that Mimi destroyed her own marriage. No, she was going to take the high road. Even if it killed her.

"Contrary to that idea I have not seen your husband outside of work since you've been gone."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have you talked to your husband?"

The stunned look on Mimi's face gave Schuyler her answer. She stood staring down at Mimi, "Then I suggest you check before you accuse me of anything again." With that final word, Schuyler walked from the office passing the secretary on her way as the woman scurried in to take care of Mimi.

Schuyler resisted the urge to crush the hand rail in the elevator as she went back up to here office.

"Miss," Kristen said approaching her boss as Schuyler passed over the threshold. "someone is here to see you and I let them into your office."

Schuyler waved her secretary away and went into her office trying to silence the war that was raging under her skin.

"Bliss," Schuyler said relief flooding through her body.

"Sky, sorry to drop in I know your busy but I was wondering if you would consider coming back to the—"

"If this is what you have come to ask Bliss," Schuyler said interrupting her friend, "you are wasting oxygen I have no more business with the Clave."

"I tried to tell them that but they asked me to anyway. What I was thinking was do you need a drink?"

"Sure later thought mountains of work and only so much time to finish it."

"Fabulous," Bliss replied smiling.

xo-tink-xo: yeah poor Cam, but he's a good kid, he'll get through it! Thanks for the review!

zander1996: Thanks I am glad you enjoyed it!

Sky: here it comes more goodness! I hope you enjoyed the latest! Working hard on my own original creations, but that takes time and even more planning. But thanks for the compliment!

kaylamarie2012: I do as well, she is something else altogether. That's what I love about her. Thanks for the review!

xhollymarie: : Oh I am all over those cliff hangers, love 'em. Thanks for the review!

PandasRGOTH Polar Bears: It's my nice way to refer to the coma like state that Blue Bloods enter. It's pretty much like a coma, but a nicer way of saying it. As for your other question, the blood in the tube....was.....Stephen's. Thanks for the review!

spider-monkey1994: Thanks, sorry it's a little late!

nightroadangel!: OH I LOVE happy endings, a story can't end without a happy ending and if it does, well there's a sequel where it does end happily....Thanks for the review!

Kelsey Boyd: Author getting on with the next chapter? What, always, always in good time. Thank-you for such knid words, they made me smile. I always like it when people accept the fact that characters can grow and mature and still be seen in a similar light as their original interpretations. Thanks for the review and I am glad you enjoyed my stories!

KaitlinM14: Thanks so much! Here's the update sorry it's kind of late.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine all of the fabulous characters belong to Melissa de la Cruz!**

**A/N: Hey y'all, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

Cam wondered the hallways of Duchesne late Monday afternoon. It felt odd to be back in the building but what else was he supposed to do? The night before he's gone to see Madison and she'd taken him to Central Park where their nannies had taken them when they were kids.

It had been a sort of kick in the pants for Cam, a wakeup call that said: You need to go on, time waits for no one. They had had breakfast, pancakes smothered in lakes of maple syrup and boat loads of coffee. For the first time in months, Cam was beginning to realize why he and Madison always managed to find each other. Both of them were able to be completely free around the other.

"Hello friend," Madison said leaning he head against his shoulder. Cam finally noticed that Madison was not dressed to the nines. He couldn't say he did not like the change somehow it fit the girl to a tee. She must have been changing just as much as he was.

"Hello friend," he returned smiling down at her. He stopped at his locker and dialed the combination exchanging several sets of books for others. Madison slumped against the locker waiting patiently for him to finish.

"Alright," Jazz said coming up the hall to meet them, "I think we need a break from the boring and let's face it, insignificant part of our Monday afternoons, let's do something fun."

"You don't consider Committee meetings fun?" Madison asked sarcasm dripping from her words.

"I would rather take on ten AP Calc tests than sit through a meeting today," Cam agreed shoving his Calc book into his bag.

"Done, where are we going?"

"I was able to pull some strings at the repository…"

"I like where this is going," Madison brightening standing up straight. Jazz held up a hand as several other young Blue Bloods passed them by. The other group made the customary hellos and promises to save them seats at the meeting.

"What are you two on about?" Cam asked the instant the others had passed. This cutting himself off from society was coming back to bite him.

"Before Ara did her imitation of Gabrielle she spent a lot of time at the library, researching. Being Ara she kept everything—"

"Underwraps," Madison picked up interrupting Jazz, "and until now we've been completely unable to access the list of books she checked out. Even with—"

"My level of clearance," Jazz cut in glaring at Madison, "but now," she reached into her jacket and produced a piece of paper, "we have everything we need."

"Have you figured anything out?" Cam asked looking intently at the paper.

"We'll have to go and see what she was looking at first."

"I think a trip to the library is just what we need."

"Coffee on the way?" Jazz asked.

Madison nodded and the pair snuck down the back stairs Duchesne. They were just coming out of the Café Diem each with a steaming cup of the coffee when Cam's mother rounded the corner.

"Cam," she said startled. "I did not expect to see you here."

"Mom," Cam stammered. Surprised that his mother was out of the house most of the time she seemed just to drift about the empty hallways like some kind of beautiful ghost. "I needed—Jazz—uhh…"

"We just thought we'd get something hot to drink before the meeting," Madison filled in for Cam. Eying the other woman carefully, it was no secret that they disliked each other and only tolerated the other because of Cam. "Um Jazz and I often find it relaxes us and makes us open to the Clave's teachings."

"Excellent, I was just on my way to the meeting. I'll walk with you."

"Of course," Jazz said trying to mask the complete contempt she felt with a forced smile.

Cam sent them both apologetic looks as he fell in step with his mother. Madison and Jazz trailed behind them speaking in soft tones.

Mimi left them at the door to the Clave's private chamber with a smile at her son and a reminder that she would wait for him after the meeting.

"Sorry guys," Cam said coming back to Madison and Jazz.

"We can't do much now, they've spotted us," Madison replied leading the group to the back of the room.

"Maybe we'll learn something interesting?" Jazz said forcing an optimistic tone which was as odds with how she truly felt. Cam and Madison merely rolled their eyes in disbelief. Meetings were just boring, the Wardens would drone on about pointless and meaningless topics and they would sit and suffer.

* * *

Allegra Van Alen was always waiting these days. Waiting for blood, waiting to be tried, waiting for the end, and waiting to reveal the truth. Half the time she wished it would just come, she was not going to change her mind she was not going back to her old life, and this needless trial would just draw everything out. It was a way for the Blue Bloods to make peace with burning her blood.

Would she allow them to go that far? There were ways she could get out, threaten Charles that she would tell the Clave everything that he did not want revealed. The only problem was there was no point in going on. She felt empty. The fullness of life she had felt when alive had disappeared on a golden afternoon in the late fall. There was Schuyler, could she not find joy in her only child? She had promised Kingsley that she would not let herself be burned for her daughter's sake.

Allegra felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes, and she tried to banish those thoughts. She had shed enough tears in life for him. She had spent more than enough time trapped by grief.

"Gabrielle," the door guard said bowing his head as he opened the door. Allegra turned away so she could wipe the tears from her eyes before they could be noticed. "there is someone here to see you."

Unusual, the guard had never announced a visitor before. Turning back to face him, she acknowledged him with a nod and the guard stepped back to reveal Kingsley. The Venerator stepped inside; he was dressed to impress. His rumpled slept in clothing had been replaced by a pressed single breasted suit.

"Get dressed you have been summoned," Kingsley said, a black clothing bag hung from his fingers. Allegra took the bag into the private bathroom and changed when she entered the room Kingsley was surprised to see that she cleaned up well.

Not that there was ever any doubt, she was Allegra Van Alen a true Blue Blood born and bred, but she now looked the part. The simple black pants and white wrap shirt gave her a crisp fresh look her platinum blond hair, untouched by time, was pulled back out of her face. She looked powerful.

Kingsley had looked into the Allegra Van Alen's history. She had been top of her class at Duchesne, and planned on going to Dartmouth and majoring in art history. From the people Kingsley had consulted, old teachers, those she had once called friends, and anything he could squeeze out of Charles Force, they always raved about Allegra's love of art. Her love of art was probably how her mother had dragged her to the art show where she'd met Stephen Chase. She had wanted to be a curator, which probably would not have fit in with her Upper East Side future. Then again, moving out with her new husband and foregoing an Ivy education to start a family was how her life had played out. Allegra had easily given up her dreams when a new one walked into her life.

"I'll take her from here," Kingsley said leading Allegra out of the room.

"Have faith," she told the guard who looked like he was about to faint.

The ride to the Bank passed in silence the only sounds coming from Allegra when Kingsley opened the door for her when the car stopped.

* * *

Madison, Jazz, and Cam all selected seats at the back of the group. Madison dropped into a chair ignoring the calls from her minions.

"I really need to turn them loose," She said shucking off her fingerless gloves and dropping them into her purse.

"You don't love having adoring fans?"

"I used to, but now they're just work. I received three calls last night from familiars begging me to come out apparently there's a new hotspot in town and they all were on the VIP list."

"And you came out to cheer me up," Cam said.

"You know friends before snacks."

"Is that how you refer to them?" Jazz asked curiously. "Snacks?"

"Jazz I refuse to let you become someone's tasty treat," Madison reassured her friend with a reassuring hand on her knee.

"But you still refer to familiars as meals, it's a tad degrading."

"Let me interpret for you," Cam said holding up a hand, "My esteemed friend refers to her familiars as treats because she is afraid of getting too attached. The relationship becomes disingenuous once you take a bite out of them and thus we distance ourselves to save everyone's feelings."

"Hmm," the warden cleared his throat in front of them, "If you three are done discussing whatever it is you were so engrossed in I hope we can begin today's lesson."

The three plastered lemon sucker smiles on their faces and murmured apologies.

Today's lesson was on another boring topic, as all of the current members had passed all their exams; they were just learning a lot of history. This topic could have been interesting but turned out to be one big snooze fest.

"Archangels," the Warden began, "were the best of the best of us all. It is often said that the best of us all fall the hardest."

The tired cliché had been repeated often and Jazz felt her eyelids grow heavy.

"Lucifer fell, he and his army—"

"Blah blah blah," Madison whispered making a talking face with her hand. "Most of us in this room know all of this, we were there."

"Try telling my something I don't know," Cam managed his head was already in his hand and he was the closest to dream land.

Jazz was ignoring them, she was used to it by now, having been BFF's with Ara for the past several years. She did not have access to centuries of history, she had one life to live and if she played her cards right maybe on century to create worthwhile times. Off in her own isolated conduit world Jazz was ready to let her eyes glaze over; then something caught her eye.

"Hey," she said quietly suddenly sitting up. The sudden movement caught Madison's attention and immediately followed the other girl's view and her mouth gapped open.

"What the—" Cam started staring.

Jazz shot her hand up into the air.

"Yes, Ms. Patterson?" The Warden acknowledged her.

"I have a question."

"Yes?" the warden replied annoyed that someone had dared to interrupt his lecture.

"I read a book a once and it talked about the races of heaven—"

"There are disputes Ms. Patterson as to the legitimacy of those supposed races. Now back to the—"

"But there are archangels, why not others?" Jazz continued without hesitation.

"Ms. Patterson—"

"An excellent question," a voice interrupted the warden and everyone in the room held their breath. "Ms. Patterson is it?"

"Jazz." Jazz smiled her question had the desired effect. Allegra Van Alen was speaking to them and they had a new brain to pick.

"Jazz, there is great debate about the legitimacy of those supposed races, but you bring up an excellent point, we do know there are in fact archangels, seven—well now four still in heaven. But what of the others, I'm sure you've heard telling of other creatures that live in heaven, after all that's were good souls go after they leave this world. And certainly if God did not stop at Angels or humans there is no reason there should not be an entire other race or races."

"Allegra," Kingsley whispered, "there is no time for this." He glanced down at his watch before looking at her pointedly. Allegra just smiled.

"Mr. Martin the education of our youngest members is among the highest priority of the Clave. Lies and deceit," she looked pointedly at the Warden who had been instructing the lecture. "are intolerable offenses. Did I answer question sufficiently Jazz?"

"Yeah, I think so, but just one more question have you ever heard of Old Ones?" Jazz asked, remembering the term she had seen when looking quickly through one of the books Ara had checked out.

"I have actually."

"What can you tell us about them?"

"Not a lot I'm afraid they are very private creatures." Jazz nodded and smiled brightly.

Madison cautiously raised a hand, "Umm uh—"

"Allegra is fine."

"Allegra, history is important correct?"

"History dictates who we have been and gives us a guide of where we can go."

"Yes, but what happens when one can't remember their history?"

"You are quite young I'm sure you memories will return in time."

"But can you block them, or can they be blocked?"

"I once had a friend who had that problem." She paused thinking over the memory. "He was young and made many mistakes, but hidden in there was the pure desire to do good by himself and those he loved. To do so, he asked that very question, how does one go about blocking out the violent past. For all of you have those memories of blood and death, and for some it is the death of twin for other's it is the death of a friend. His were a mixture, they dogged him day and night and still he could not free himself from their grasp. He could not move on and forget or suppress the memories the memories that plagued him long enough. It's possible, for he found a way. Forgot who he was and what he might have done, but I'm not going to tell you how he did that."

"Why?"

"It's one of those if you're desperate enough you'll find the answer." The teenagers seemed stumped by the answer, except for the trio at the back of the room, they had been listening to the whole of it with rapt attention. "Now, I release you back to the Warden, take care of our future."

Jazz got up from her seat and followed Kingsley and Allegra across the room.

"Allegra," Jazz called out. Allegra paused and waited for the girl.

"Can you wake up—"

"That is not in my power."

"Then who's power is it? Because—" Allegra held up a hand to silence her.

"I am sorry." And she turned away from Jazz and back to the room. "I cannot help our friend. She chose her path long ago. There are two who could heal her."

"Who?"

"One has a heavy sentence upon his heart and the other does not rest upon the earth." Jazz looked disheartened and she backed away from Allegra and walked slowly back to her seat.

"You truly think Raphael would come to wake up an angel when he would not wake an archangel," Charles's cold voice echoed in Allegra's head. She turned to see him standing outside the council room.

Although many years had passed Charles still looked the same to Allegra, he was a symbol of sheer power and unforgiving façade that was unable to accept defeat.

"Raphael was merely following orders, perhaps Eliora will be luckier than I."

"You should not feed them stories."

"They are not stories Charles they are our history."

"Black spots upon our past."

"Instead you would feed them the watered down version? We have nearly lost every battle we ever took on Charles and to face them and tell some sugar coated version of the truth disgusts me."

"Truth is the realm of the victor."

"Then what are you doing here, for you clearly have lost. You have not right to judge me."

"Do not presume Allegra that you have won anything."

"I am here am I not?"

"You are here to defend what life you have left."

* * *

Dylan was wondering up and down the streets of New York, mulling over what his new mission was. He remembered parts of his past, but the more he thought about it the more he worried that he would be would hate the person he would become.

Still there was the face he could not shake from his mind. Maybe he was not prepared to start this life? He should have told Stephen to go to hell, that he had washed his hands of the Blue Blood problems.

He turned another corner and wandered up the street. Casting a side long glance into the store window he saw what he had feared. A woman was following him, and not doing a very good job at it. He was somewhat insulted after all he was a PI and now someone had the nerve to follow him and not hire a decent person? It was like a blow to the ego that hurt like no other.

"Turn left at the next street, go three blocks and let yourself into my place," Stephen said falling into step with Dylan.

"What?"

"The girl that's following you, trust me, she can be evil. I'll deal with her and you get out. This is not the way you want to meet her."

"You know what you are the most cryptic person ever."

"Have you met my granddaughter? Cause trust me I'm not even in the same district as cryptic."

"Look—"

"Just do it and I'll give you one question no holds bar."

"Deal."

"Hang a left here." Dylan did as he was told the lure of one question where Stephen would be forced to answer was too sweet.

Stephen tuned on his heels just as the woman was turning to follow Dylan.

"Do I know you?" Stephen asked, stopping the woman with an out stretched hand.

"No," the woman replied attempting to side step the man.

"Really?" Stephen blocked her next attempt to around him. "I'm sure I've seen you before."

"What do you want?"

"Leave." His eyes went dark and the woman backed away from Stephen as if he had put the fear of God in her soul.

"I have—"

"No, you have nothing leave him alone." Fear poured off of her in sheets like icy rain, she slunk away up the street, Stephen stood there, and watched making sure that she was going. She only looked over her shoulder once and Stephen just stood at the intersection watching her.

This was not going to help his plan, now instead of just directing Dylan he was going to have to take a more directive approach as the man was attracting more attention. Stephen turned around and took the left he had just directed Dylan down.

It was risky to be back in his old neighborhood, there were more than a handful of people who would recognize him. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and headed back to face Dylan's one question.

* * *

Bliss had one stop to make before the meeting on Monday. The weekend had given her more time to think and develop a plan. She was now almost sure that her intuition was telling her the truth, Schuyler was Orianna, and if so her father's plan was foolish. Everyone seemed to assume that Mimi and Jack would be signing divorce papers any day now and a reconciliation between the old lovers would fast follow. Bliss believed her father had it wrong, she did not need to kill the girl merely persuade her as to which side she should join.

She stepped into the elevator of an exclusive building and road up to the top floor. Schuyler liked to keep her familiars well kept. Bliss had nearly had a heart attack when she found out Oliver was no longer Schuyler's familiar the two still seemed inseparable like most familiar/Blue Blood relationships. Then one of her many sources found out there was someone else in the picture.

Bliss rapt quickly on the door a man in his early thirties answered. His pale brown hair was brushed away from his face and his fingers were busy tying his tie. This man—Evan—seemed to be a mix between Oliver and Jack, interesting choice Bliss thought. A little bland to be sure but interesting none the less.

"Uh—hi?"

"Hello," Bliss said sweetly stepping into the apartment. The man looked scared but remained where he was. She smiled devilishly at him and let her fangs out.

An hour later Bliss was deep in conversation with the man who proved to be a fountain of information. When she threatened him with a very painful death, he agreed to cooperate especially when she told him Schuyler was completely happy keeping him out of her main life.

"Now do you understand?" She asked standing up. The small black case she had presented him with lay open on the table.

"Yes." He kept his eyes on the black case too afraid to meet Bliss's cruel gaze.

"All of it, once she's asleep."

"She doesn't often—"

"I'm sure you can persuade her."

"All of it of course."

"And if you don't I'll know and I will be very, very, upset." He nodded and she left without a backwards glance. Who needed the fear of God when she was the devil?

* * *

It had been a long day, Schuyler thought relaxing in her office. She had kicked off her shoes under the desk and let her feet rest in the thick carpet. In an effort to forget end of the year reports and employee confrontations she had pulled book out from the shelf. _Anna Karenina _never ceased to hold Schuyler's attention. While her fellow students had written the tome off as boring and hard to follow with its repetitive Russian names, Schuyler poured over every line taking in the range of the human emotion that Tolstoy had managed to commit to the page.

Normally she should be racing across town to her meeting but lately she had decided that the Clave was just a waste of time.

"Someone here to see you," Kristen said leaving the door open. Schuyler opened one eye trying to gauge her assistant's body language as to who it actually was. Kristen was in and out faster that Schuyler could blink.

With a heavy sigh, Schuyler sat up straight and fumbled for her shoes under her desk.

"Hope it's not a bad time," Jack said entering, "Your assistant said you were free."

"Uh-yeah, just umm finishing for the day."

"Any big plans for the evening?"

"Not really, Oliver's gone on business. Probably just pick up some takeout and curl up at home with the TiVo."

"Sounds nice," Jack replied fingering the paper work on her desk, "Would there be takeout for two?"

"Oh crap."

"What? Bad timing?" he asked looking worried that he might have over stepped his bounds.

"I forgot I'm going out with Bliss tonight. Sorry rain check?"

"Is this an actual acceptance."

"It's takeout not the restaurant du jour of New York. It doesn't mean a lot."

"Still..."

"Look if you're going to take it the wrong way, I withdraw the invitation."

"Now now, here if you are going out with Bliss for a drink, why don't I meet you at let's say eight thirty at your place and I'll bring the food."

"Jack—"

"Fine my place."

"I don't—"

"Sky do you want to go out for drinks then come home to an empty apartment?"

"My place."

"Alright, see you then," he called on his way out the door.

Schuyler sat there head in hand wondering the hell she had just done. Whatever it was, there was no turning back now.

* * *

Schuyler left her office and made a quick stop at home to change before she went out with Bliss. When she was happy with her appearance, Schuyler dropped a few essentials in her bag and ran out the door to meet Bliss.

The spot Bliss had picked to meet was fairly well known the rich and powerful came here to remind themselves that they were still rich and powerful. They traded secrets and gossip, which kept the Manhattan social scene thriving.

Bliss was seated at the bar deep in conversation with a man Schuyler did not know. She took the empty seat next to Bliss and ordered a drink while Bliss finished up her other conversation. By the time Bliss was air kissing the sides of the man's face, Schuyler had her drink in hand.

"Schuyler this is just what we needed," Bliss cooed picking up her glass and turning around so that she could survey the room.

"I'm beginning to miss the idea that I cannot get thoroughly intoxicated," Schuyler admitted finishing her first glass.

"I know sometimes you just need a good night of heavy liquor."

"Especially tonight," Schuyler said before she could stop her mouth. Had she been the type to over react she might have slapped a hand over her mouth but she was still in too much shock from her conversation with Jack to care. Not to mention the high quality whiskey was a welcome relief.

"Big plans with Oliver?"

"No, he's out of town," Schuyler replied motioning to the bartender to refill her glass.

"What could possibly drag an author away from his desk?"

"Well, he's on tour, but that's what happens when you marry a New York Times Best Seller, they like to parade them around, plus it's good for sales."

"So if not dear old Oliver than who? Meeting up with E—your familiar?" Bliss covered remembering that she was not supposed to know about Evan.

"No, I have a thing," Schuyler said closing her eyes, this was why he best friend had always been a boy. Because boys never wanted to talk about your romantic life, well almost never unless they were part of it, then that's all they wanted to talk about some days. Mostly however they were happy living in oblivion, while girl's loved to dissect every inch, every smile, nod and nuance until their heads spun.

"An alone type of thing or I'm meeting someone I probably shouldn't cause I know in the end I'll end up with a shattered heart type of thing?"

"You know Bliss, we will always be friends."

"Why? Not that I am not completely flattered."

"Because you know too much."

"Comes with the territory. So tell me about work, do you feel absolutely fabulous after taking over FNN?"

"Yes but not in the way I thought I would. Happy, but I feel like I've acquired a lot a drama that I was not expecting."

"Ah yes it comes with having your own business."

"What about you, last time we talked you seemed…down?"

"Oh," Bliss waived a hand at the comment, "Just one of those days they never stay for too long."

"Sure."

By the time Schuyler had to say her goodbyes so she could meet Jack for dinner, she was in brighter spirits. Bliss waved her off and was already deep in conversation with another person by the time Schuyler reached the door. Speeding across town gave her little time to think and before she was aware of the time she was walking up the stairs to her apartment.

"I hope you still like Chinese," Jack said happily holding a plastic take out sack.

* * *

kaylamarie2012: Thanks, I'm happy you liked it!

CullenxVamp: Something will happen for Ara. Thanks fr the review!

xhollymarie: That seems to be the biggest question of this story it will she wake up? And if so how? Answers will come I promise, Thans for the reivew!

jenjen96: next chapter? that would be my guess, they have their first "unofficial" date.

SKY: So glad you thought it was worth the wait. Thanks for the compliments, hope you liked the new chapter!

PandasRGOTHPolarBears: Yes Schuyler knew about Jack and Ara having dinner, as to whether she's shared other info...well no, she has yet to. Thanks for the review!

xo-tink-xo: Cam I don't think is taking it well at all! He's completely out of it, but he's getting there, I think Madison and Jazz are dragging him tooth and nail. Ara's a good character to miss but she'll come back trust me. Thanks!

Wii-Luv-Twilight: well the excitement I think just keeps mounting, I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks.

Karlie: They would make a superb couple, I guess we'll see what happens! Thanks for the review.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: By now if anyone suspects that these characters belong to me they are insane, they are 100% the product of Melissa de la Cruz's impressive imaginiation.**

**A/N: Well....it's finally here, after how many oh so close moments they may actually be sitting down to dinner/among other things, and have a conversation. Whoa...and to commenorate this impressive feat it gets its own chapter! That's the reason it's a little shorter than usual. Have fun and if you want the conclusion anytime soon, I'd suggest hitting the review button. You know how it makes me smile :) **

* * *

Schuyler smiled and took the bag from him, and opened up her apartment. It was still the way Jack remembered it from the last time he'd been let into her inner sanctuary: clean but lived in. There was something missing now, more a feeling in the air, than a change in furniture, or a new window decoration. The sense of family was gone from the house.

"Umm, there are plates in the cabinet by the sink," Schuyler said, leading him directly to the kitchen with its immaculate dark granite countertops and clean cabinets. "I'll be right back."

She gave him a small smile and walked out of the room. No doubt to change out of her happy hour attire, a younger version of Jack would have taken that as an invitation for _other _happenings, but Schuyler was steadfast in her resolve not to make this more than a platonic affair. He respected that decision, while he was still drawn to her, he could not break her again, it would kill him.

Jack found the bowls, dumped the cartons of noodles into one of the large cream serving bowls, and added the chicken dish to another vessel. He pulled out containers of rice and set them on the counter, next to a pair of cereal bowls he'd found in the cabinet.

"Looks delicious," Schuyler said coming back into the room. Jack was suddenly reminded of several other late nights spent over Chinese food. She was wearing a pair of well worn jeans and a tee shirt peeked out from the over grown black sweater that hung down past her waist. Some things, Jack mused, never change.

"Well hopefully it is." He reached for one of the bowls at the same time Schuyler did and their hands touched for the slightest moment.

"Sorry," She said immediately retracting her hand as if it had been burned.

"Ah here." He held the bowl out to her using just the tips of his fingers and she took it with a weak smile. They filled their bowls and Schuyler led them to the living room. It was odd, Jack thought, that Schuyler's house was so livable. She ate Chinese in front of the TV without worrying about the furniture, and she pulled her feet up, curling around her food at the end of the couch without the fear of staining anything. So different from his house, that felt more like a museum than a home.

"Sit," She invited, indicating the various places with the tips of her chopsticks. He took a seat on the other end of the couch relaxing back into the soft cushion.

They ate in silence for awhile before Jack finally said something, "I guess this is more awkward than we are used to."

"I guess, we never talked much did we?" Schuyler mused toying with her noodles.

"I think we were too busy—"

"Running on teenage hormones?" They laughed over the mutual joke.

Silence settled over them again but it was peaceful Jack looked around the room, besides the entertainment systems that was set up against the far wall. The walls of the apartment had been decorated beautifully. Art hung on most of the walls, it was a hodge-podge of styles but like with her clothing Schuyler made it work. Photographs decorated the mantel depicting the life of Ara from the time she was a baby all the way through her teenage years. Mixed in with the snapshots of the daughter were more family based photos. Ara and Oliver goofing off at one of his signing events, Sky and Ara at the beach, and then the one that stung him the most, Schuyler and Oliver's wedding picture.

Jack turned his attention away from the photos, they were a painful reminder of what could have—what should have been his, and focused back on the paintings. One painting in general caught his attention, it was a striking work done in oil; it showed a single woman opening a door. There was something about the work that made him pause.

"That painting," he indicated with a nod, Schuyler looked over at it and her whole face lit up.

"You like it?"

"It's unsettling but makes me think. Who painted it?"

"My father," she replied quietly. "I found it, in London its traded hands so often that I don't know who bought nor had it, but I knew I had to have it. It's the only thing I have of his."

"He was painter?"

"Yeah, that's about it, I don't know much else." She looked down studying her hands, "Except that he loved my mom."

"It's lovely. He had a gift. Sorry, if it's painful to talk about."

"No, I mean I never knew him, except sometimes I think I can remember him, but mostly I just look at that painting and I know he loved her."

"For not believing in romantic tales that was quite romantic."

"Just because I don't see your point in _The Trial_ does not mean I am not a romantic."

"I kindly disagree."

"Well fine."

"You were reading _Anna Karenina _today, I didn't think you kept all those books."

"Every one. Reminders."

"Of what?"

"Different things different days, sometimes it's of happiness and others it's so I don't repeat foolish acts." He nodded understanding her words.

"What have you been up to Jack?" She asked her tone changing suddenly becoming lighter and happier.

"Well not a lot, just work, work, work."

"That's sounds a bit unhealthy. Maybe you should consult your boss."

"She can be kind of stubborn," Jack started but stopped when Schuyler glared at him, "but it keeps me busy. You know…"

"Yeah I remember throwing myself head first into work, to escape the daily entrapments."

"What stopped you?"

"Oliver, he sat me down one day and told me I needed to take a good hard look at what I was doing to my daughter. That if I wanted her to grow with the life I had had, with basically no mother in the picture, that I was doing a good job. So I snapped, I came home early when I could, I just couldn't let my child grow up like that."

"It probably wasn't easy those first few months, I mean."

"Easier than you think."

"Really?"

"I called Juliette that morning after…the one thing I never told anyone was I had been looking at other jobs. I knew my internship contract kept me locked to FNN but there were loopholes that I left purposefully and some that I wrote in. Juliette was probably one of the more serious contenders willing to offer me the world to give up FNN. I declined most of the time, but she persisted. She had a hatred for Charles that has no match."

"How so?"

"Well after my mom left, it came down between Juliette and Trinity I guess, at least that's what office gossip liked to say. In true high society fashion, Charles left Juliette in favor of Trinity without so much as a goodbye. Apparently, she had been the fore runner in the relationship relay. So I called her up and told her I wanted the job, but I needed some help and she set me up. By the time I got there I had an apartment, a nanny, and hell I had a fricking dry cleaner."

"Then Oliver—" Jack said icily.

"Yes," Schuyler replied with an eye roll. "He came and I never looked back."

"Until—"

"No, no you are not allowed to go there until you give me an answer."

"I thought I already had."

"That was not answer that was an unacceptable proposal."

"I see."

"Let's not ruin this ok?"

"Fine neutral topic?"

"I don't think we have one."

"Umm Ara is that neutral enough. Tell me something about her, tell me a story," he said leaning back.

"A story about my daughter…hmmm…well I guess I'll tell you one she probably doesn't remember. When she was four, I had been working almost double my normal hours. Oliver was getting angry even if he did not want to talk about it. One night I asked, because I couldn't take the silent battle anymore."

"Wait you two fight? He really is human."

"Yes we do fight occasionally, it's true. Anyway, Ara loved to swing and she wanted me to go with her, but I was never home in time anymore. So I woke her up one night when I got home from work, wrapped her in a coat and blanket, and went to the park and pushed her on the swing until she fell asleep. I carried her home and then I rediscovered my love for her, that I would have missed her even if she never was mine."

"You did that for Ara?"

"I wanted her to grow up with memories of me being there for her. Why don't you tell me something about Cam?"

"I—uh, whoa this is slightly embarrassing. I know that he's my son and when he was born I was excited to have him, but I—I was a true Upper East Side father: I was invisible."

"There has to be something you can tell me about him."

"Ugh," Jack sighed digging through his past looking for something to tell her. "Okay once when Cam was about three he was sick. Running a fever, vomiting, you get the picture." Schuyler nodded knowing all too well the effects of child illnesses. "And I took the day off just to sit with him. We watched TV, read comics, anything he wanted. That's' about all I have."

"No it's a start, everyone has them, and it's never too late to have one."

"I think it is for me."

"How about I give you a wake-up call?" He arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow in her direction.

"I thought we weren't going there." Schuyler jabbed him with her foot.

"I was meaning you need a wake-up call just like I did."

"About?"

"Your son, Cam, the boy who is probably going to flunk out at semester unless someone starts to talk some sense into him."

"How do you—"

"Because he's been talking to me, I'm not his mom, I'm not even family, really. I'll always be there for him, because he's connected to my daughter but he needs someone to reach out and tell him something."

"Like what?"

"You spent a whole day with him when he was three, try it again. Go to dinner hear what he has to say, you spent hours out with my child did you ever stop to think about the other one you have?"

"I guess I've been too caught up with myself. Is it that bad?"

"Well I don't think he'll slit his wrists anytime soon, but I think that's because someone has managed to barely hold his pieces together, but he needs more."

"What about you?" Jack replied, neither he nor Mimi were prepared to be decent parents. If Cam had selected Schuyler to confide in, he should just continue it might do him some good.

"Jack."

"I never wanted to be a parent," Jack confessed setting aside his food and resting his head in his hands. He never wanted this, he had been scared to admit it, but Cam had been a symbol of his entanglements with Mimi something that he could never free himself from. "I did not even want my own son." He felt the cushion shift under him and her strong arms wrap around him.

She did not need to say anything, but she took his face in her small hands and stared into his eyes. There was understanding there; she knew what it was like to hate your child because it was a reminder of something painful. Her arms slid around his neck and he held onto her as if she could make sense out of his situation.

He lost track of time, it could have been hours, minutes, or even years and Jack would not have noticed. She was here, Schuyler, was flesh and blood under his hands. This was what he had dreamed of for so long, and yet been too afraid to make his dreams come true.

She started to pull back but he held her tight this was it, this was what he had always been searching for, reaching towards her light. He buried his head against her neck and just let everything else fall away.

Schuyler felt odd, as if she was experiencing a double reality. This had been happening more and more often lately, but it was hard to say why. She had no memories, technically it should not have been. Yet she felt herself split between two times, and it was hard to tell the difference between the past and the present. Simultaneously she felt the soft wool of her sweater and the cool kiss of a silk dress. Her fingers caressed both skin and the linen of gloves. What was going on?

There was a soft pain as if she was resisting something she shouldn't. _Give in_ it whispered, _just let go_. The pain intensified, but it was only in the past, it wasn't real. Schuyler tried to remind herself of that, it was not real. Then the pain was intensified, _give in._

Holding tight to Jack, she felt as if he was keeping her grounded, even in the past. There was something in her that needed to hold onto him, it made the pain go away. She was different here, it was the same world that she had visited when she was at the high school dance with Jack. The only difference was herself, she was not the same girl. Well she was but she was not at the same time, she felt that this was her true past while the other had belonged to her mother.

Past feelings took over and she shifted, lifting Jack's face in her hands, she pressed her lips to his. The pain left her. She was completely aware of everything. Jack didn't need any more encouragement, he pulled her squarely onto his lap. She felt his hands skim under the hem of her sweater before she lost herself in another time. Allowing him to take control while she remembered who she was.

_It was late afternoon maybe early evening. She had been walking out in the garden with a friend. That's when she felt him. It was need so strong it hurt. _

_But that first night, that first…no she wouldn't think about it. It was wrong to have been here in the first place, she should have been more careful. Silently she wished the dress of the day had allowed her to carry a knife, she always felt better with a weapon on her person. _

_She nodded to her friend, and the other girl continued up the path without her, this would be better if she did not have this confrontation with another around. He as faster than she originally thought and his presence made her feel like she had one too many drinks. He placed a hand on the small of her back and she allowed herself to be steered into a more private area. Again safety of others before herself._

_They had seemed to think after her last encounter with him that she should have more of an understanding of the situation. Knowledge however did nothing against her feelings. She still felt him and in a moment of weakness she let him…_

"_Ainsley," he whispered against her hair. "You've been hiding from me." _

"_Please, stop." She tried to back away from him but his arm was wound around her holding the girl firmly to him. _

""_Why, why resist, you used to like it." He held her closer and she felt her resolve weaken._

"_I don't—just leave me alone." She tried to twist out of his grasp but he held her fast._

"_It's hard to resist, and you've tried so long." He ran a hand down her face pausing at her chin using two fingers to lift her face up to meet his eyes. "Why keep putting yourself through the pain? Just give in." _

"_No, don't." She pressed a hand to his chest, but the close proximity was making it hard for her to concentrate. Breathe, she reminded herself, she could get through this easily. With one hand crushed between their bodies and one pinned at her side she had little hope of fighting him off. _

"_Why?" he asked inches from her face. _

"_Because I don't want you to," she responded and secretly thought because, you don't love me._

"_Ainsley, it's about my need." He cooed dropping kisses over her face drifting down to her neck. She tensed before he even extended his fangs. _

She was just growing used to the sensation when it ended suddenly she was back in the present. The surprises from her past were easily forgettable when she had someone else under her hands. Schuyler was shaking off the after effects of the memory and beginning to enjoy the present when an all too well known feeling crept over her. Two fangs sunk deep into her neck and she screamed.

* * *

xhollymarie: I'm sure you are, and now I'm sure they have some more questions to keep the others company! Thanks so much for the review it is appreciated!

KelseyMorgan': This is definitely quicker than normal I believe. Thanks for reviewing!

kaylamarie2012: Thanks for reviewing you are fabulous!

xo-tink-xo: Yes yes very mysterious, that's what I'm all about! I'm so glad you liked it. I am too actually, I miss her, but good news it may be sooner than I earlier anticipated! Yes Cam get's to have a bit of fun now.

Karlie: Thank you, I'm so happy you love it!

NightradAngel: I love it, puns make me smile. What will what will?? So many good questions. Thanks for reviewing!

SKY: Well here it is another steaming dish of mysterious plots, enjoy!

jenjen96: I know I know I was totally having a Chinese craving, sill have yet to get any but that's ok. Thanks so much for reviewing!

The Silver Bullet: LAST you say? Hmm good luck! Thanks so much, and the feelings are reciprocated on your own story! Thanks for reviewing!

bluebloodforever: So much more to come, lots of twists and turns and new things to discover! Thanks for the review!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except the wing part I do claim that, everything else is Melissa de la Cruz's.**

**A/N: Be careful what you wish for....this chapter is more catching up with our other characters, so you will have to wait for the resolution to the whole J/S debacle until next time. The good news? It's already written, so the faster you hit the review button the fast I'll post it! Hope you love this chapter!**

**

* * *

  
**

Ara relaxed her mind, she needed to do this, she was in control. Accepting her situation was difficult she was here for a reason. The white room was intoxicating, making it hard for her to focus on what she needed to concentrate on. Instead, it tried to trap her in her own worst fears her own nightmares. Her own memories.

If she let herself go this place would pull her in and drown her in her own misery. She needed to get through it, literally go through her entire past. Remember that she had the strength to go on. Go back, think over it, remember it all. Get through it, before it consumes you. Gritting her teeth against the onslaught of memories Ara let herself fall back to the very beginning.

_The pain, it ripped itself through her, like someone had removed all of her bones through the tips of her fingers. She fell to the ground unable to believe what he had done. It sliced, and burned and was ten million things all at once. Every one of her nerves was a lit with invisible dark fire. _

_Hate burned through her, malice, destruction, death. She experienced every dark emotion as it coursed through her twin. He had fallen. _

"_No," she whispered against the pain. "No." She would not believe it, he would not. Impossible, he would not, could not, fall. She needed him too much and there was no way…no falling was the coward's way out. "Orias what have you done?" _

_Those first few days were the worst, she needed him but he was not there. She needed to check and make sure he was still the same person she knew him to be he was good at heart. She wanted to crawl inside his soul and never leave again. It was not an option. None of it was, Orias had taken up arms for Lucifer._

_Eliora knew she walked around like a ghost, a mere shell of the angel she had once been. But heaven had no time to heal those left with emotional wounds. There was a war to wage. She was merely a casualty of that war._

_The truth that Eliora was scared to be true was he fell because he did not love her or she did not love him enough. What happened was it her was it him? No she pushed the thoughts away. "I still love him, I will always love him," she said aloud to remind herself of the bonds she had made._

"_Then why did he fall?" A voice questioned. _

_She looked up to see Sariel. Her black hair floated behind her like a dark cape, the black of her eyes could only be rivaled by the black of night. "If he truly cared he would stay, or you would fall. Perhaps it is for the best." _

_Eliora glared up at the archangel. She had no right, not when her own Twin was safe, not when she still had everything of value. _

"_What would you know of love?" Eliora snapped her anger flaring. For centuries, she had kept silent. For years, she had been privy to the knowledge of what would happen when a soul split from its Twin. And still, in all of the long years of her life, she had believed in love in faith._

_She knew to cherish what she had because of the darkness she knew that it could be. _

"_It's hard at first Eliora but you will come to understand it in time. Stay away from the Earth, it holds only despair." Earth, among the humans, that was where Orias had fled with Lucifer's army. She had often gazed down at the beautiful landscape and imagined him down there safe and sound. Thinking of him as he had been in heaven, surrounded by light made her heart ache. _

_She should have heeded that warning. Listening to her superiors was never her strong point though and in the darkness of the night when heaven looked the other way toward the dawn, Eliora fled the gold lined paths and holy halls of heaven for the dirt and grime of Earth. _

_She needed to find him. The Earth was littered with blood, and it ran in small streams along the ground. Blood of her brothers and sisters. It made her ill to look at, and even worse to think that Orias might have contributed to the dark pools._

_Angels lay in various states of death, she picked her way through the empty battle field searching for one person in particular. _

"_Where are you?" She asked despairing that she might never find him. 'Quiet' she told herself, 'close your eyes and listen where is he?' That's when she felt him, she turned quickly picking her way delicately through the mass chaos. _

"_Orias," she cried crouching own next to him. Blood plastered his face and matted in his blond hair. But he was alive. _

"_Eliora what…what are you doing?" _

"_Oh my God," She said examining his extensive wounds. "Orias what happened?"_

"_What do you think I came up against the wrong end of an Angelic Blade." He winced and tried to make a weak smile, blood trickled out of his various cuts._

_He cried out in pain as she pressed a hand to the cut on his side. She poured everything she had left into the cut all of her love for him everything. Heal, just heal. The wound closed beneath her hand but it left her weak. She collapsed over him resting her head over his heart. I could listen to this sound forever, she thought to herself happily. _

Ara slammed back into the room her own brand of prison. It trapped her, forcing her to stay within those feelings they engulfed her and multiplied. The pain the feeling of complete emptiness. But that was not the end of it, the worse was still to come.

"Tsk tsk," a voice said.

"What do you want Sariel?" Ara said with strain trying to maintain her own mind she needed to get back to her task.

"You have faith of thousands, Ara but you always place too much faith in him." Ara looked up at the Archangel, she was still as dark and as deadly as the young angel remember. Her black hair was swept up but her eyes glittered with mystery as she paced the room.

"I love him." Ara looked up at the Sariel defiance gleaming in her eyes. The Archangel's back was to her and Ara saw the marks of angels. Blue Bloods did not bear these marks any more their angelic bodies had been shed centuries ago.

The marks of angels were what humans referred to as wings. They were twin black tattoos that ran the length of her back where wings might be.

Ara remembered her wings the long black intertwining patterns, her own pattern of curling vines intermingled with the sharp angles that represented Orias. Inked forever as her wings, a reminder to them both of the other, but they had vanished a long time ago. The pain, that had been a constant ache returned in full force.

She closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill. Blocking off what she felt, putting it in a box inside her mind. Concentrate the next memory, and the next until she made it through her mistakes and learned to live with herself.

"Love is why you are here. But does he love you? When has he ever come close?"

"Go away." She would not think of his failures. He had to succeed at some point, he would she would have faith.

"Is that what you want? To be alone with your emotions? With your own betrayal?" Sariel taunted.

"You have no right to judge."

"It is my job to judge you Eliora."

"You have no right, until you are without blame you cannot judge me."

"I am an Archangel, Eliora, I am as Gabrielle and Michael: Uncorrupted."

"Corrupted by everything that matters."

"I am not Gabrielle; you will watch your tongue around me."

"What is your plan Sariel? Hmm did you want this? Want to get rid of Gabrielle to rule over us all in her stead?"

"No, I wanted her to happy, is it so wrong to want a friend to be happy?"

"And how is this happiness for her?"

"You presume to know the whole story, and you only know part."

"Then enlighten me."

"I'm afraid I can't, it's part of the bargain I made."

"With who?"

"Concentrate on your own task, I'm looking after Gabrielle." With a flash of light, she was gone and Ara was left alone again with her thoughts and memories.

* * *

Allegra was not afraid to face the Clave; it was nothing she had not done before. As an Archangel, she had been head of legions of angels. She had faced Leviathan, been brave enough to chain the demon. As she walked into the large room, she felt a sense of pride, this was the reason she had given up paradise. These people were her friends, her colleagues, and still they were her judge and jury.

She noticed her father right away, he was slumped over a pile of paperwork looking tired. Metatron, the scribe of heaven, Regis of the Blue Bloods, and the last one to decide on her case. When he looked up at her, she was not surprised that he failed to meet her eyes. What a disappointment she must seem to these angels.

As Gabrielle, she was supposed to be their light, the one good spot in a sea of despair. Then she fell in a completely different way from them. She fell in love with the one person she never should have. Here was Gabrielle the Uncorrupted, and she renounced her birth right, fell in love with a mortal man, and had a half blood child. If only she could put into words the grief, she felt over his loss, if only they would care.

Kingsley Martin stood at the corner of the room his note book out. Without hesitating Allegra took a seat at the long table, they may not consider her to be equal but she was going to demand that they treat her as one of them.

"Allegra Van Alen," her father started his tone low and even.

"Actually it's Chase," she corrected without flinching. Though she watched Charles's eyes grow darker. There had been a day when those eyes would have made her pause, recant her statement, and go along with the plan. She had grown a back bone during their sojourn on Earth. She and Michael rarely saw eye to eye on everything and she would refuse to back down.

"You have been brought here at Mr. Martin's request, he believes that there is something you could tell us that would aid your investigation, but that it is meant for our ears only."

"Mr. Martin is quite right, but I would like to release this information only if pressed. It would be better if the guilty party just admitted to it before I am required to oust them to this Committee."

"What is the nature of their offense?" her father asked his voice showing the slightest hint of emotions.

"Murder, treason, lying."

"Those are grave sins indeed," Charles said glaring at her. She met his gaze without concern, she was no longer an eighteen year old girl who he could easily bully.

"They are the worst transgressions imaginable."

"You would accuse someone on this Committee of committing such acts?" Lawrence questioned for clarification, unsure if he heard his daughter correctly.

"Yes."

"Mr. Martin," Lawrence said turning to the Venator. "What do you know on this subject?"

"I'm looking into it, honestly though, I could use some help. With everything going on, I could use another Venator here to help me."

"I would rather not involve the rest of the Blue Blood world."

"Sir with all respect—"

"That is enough," Lawrence said cutting Kingsley off with a wave of his hand. "We will discuss this matter later." Kingsley merely nodded and went back to taking notes.

The Clave grilled Allegra for a good hour before they were convinced that she would give up no more answers.

"We will set a court date next Monday," Lawrence said finally. "Until then I will call Schuyler to see if she—"

"With all respect," Charles interrupted, "I believe you should release her to my care. I will provide the necessary bail"

"I would rather rot in hell," Allegra shot back. The other members of the Committee stood in awe. Frightened by the woman's words, it was true Gabrielle truly had no kind feelings towards her Twin. The phrase was so unlike the Gabrielle they knew, so unlike the well groomed women of the Upper East Side. "If that is my choice I will gladly return to my hospital room or even prison here, certainly there are detention chambers in this facility."

"I believe Schuy—"

"She has left us," Charles countered not faltering.

"Very well then," Lawrence said and Allegra felt her heart falter would he truly release her to her former Twin. Did he want her to make her court date? "Kingsley would you be able to provide lodging for Miss Van—Chase?"

She nodded struck by his tone, the icy barely tolerable tone he had started with had softened to the fatherly one she was used to.

"Lawrence, I must protest," Charles started.

"Put it in writing." Lawrence rebuffed his son with a wave of his hand. "I have a few more items of business to take care of we need to meet Kingsley and then you can leave."

"I would be happy to wait for you," Allegra replied looking expectantly at Kingsley.

"Why not I just can't help taking my work home, might as well take it all."

The other Clave member scattered to their own homes. Allegra wandered over to Kingsley who was standing staring out the window.

"Like what you see?" she asked following his gaze.

"No, it's not London."

"No its not. But does that make it bad?"

"Different just different."

"If this is too much—"

"I would happy, honored, and completely humbled to have you stay at my flat."

"I do not want to be more of a bother than I already am."

"Don't think about that and you're not a bother."

"I try not to, but it happens in the dark of night. The shadows creep in and disappear in flame."

"That's why we pray for dawn, for hope."

"Yes."

They both gazed out the window for a few minutes lost in the on coming darkness.

"Allegra?"

"Hmm."

"You talked to the minors earlier why?"

"Because I was one of them once, because I know how it feels to be left in the dark, and it will be a long time until their dawn."

"About the Old Ones?"

"As I said they are a very secretive people. They were made to spread goodness and faith in the world. Many of the more esteemed Old Ones are considered to be saints. They are fighters, were it not for them, we would have lost the war. Angels did not always carry swords, when it became clear that we could not just be creatures of light and darkness that we might have to fight. We were trained by the best. All of us some excelled at it and other learned but only enough to protect themselves."

"How is it that no one remembers them?"

"Possibly because we don't, once they taught us what we needed they returned to their secrecy. The only major incident of crossover was during the last battle, their leader Ariand sent his best fighter and she took on Azrael at the beginning of the fight keeping her occupied long enough for the armies of heaven to make a dint in the oppositions line."

"I'm sure that was a fight to remember."

"Two of the best locked in an immortal duel."

"What happened, who won?"

"Eventually no one it was truce they were both taken up with other fights. I know the Old One went to help those who had suffered injuries, defend them so that they could get help. But beyond that I don't know what happened to her. When the battle ended the Old One was gone, returned to heaven even before the surrender was official."

"We should send them our thanks."

"They don't want it; they just want to continue their duty."

"I would like to meet one, one day."

"I'm sure your memories of training have passed. They are an interesting group to be sure."

"Do you remember them?"

"Distinctly, their leader and I rarely got a long."

"Which would be why he did not come to fight himself?"

"Presumably."

"Well I should probably go see what Lawrence wants. I'll meet you in the hall?"

"Sure."

* * *

Cam made it through the meeting but just barely. He sat there after the Warden had finished speaking feeling like he had been drugged. His limbs felt heavy and his brain moved at a snail's pace.

"I think," Jazz started, Cam shifted his eyes over to her, "We should save the look up for another day. I'm too exhausted right now."

"Agreed," Madison said grabbing her bag. "Anyone up for a party?"

"Party?" Jazz asked astounded that the girl had any energy to go off and walk around in five inch heels for the evening after that lecture.

"Art thing my mother wants me to go to cause I haven't been out in ages. She has this idea that something might be _wrong_."

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Cam said grabbing his bag.

"You want to walk with me?" Madison asked.

"Nope I'm not going –"

"Cam," his mother said and Cam cursed silently under his breath. No, no, no his mother was not going to push him tonight. If anything he was going to push her away if she said another word to him. He absentmindedly wondered how odd it would be if he showed up on Schuyler's doorstep. Would she turn him away, let him stay, send him back to his parents? The thought was gone before it fully materialized. No he wouldn't burden her tonight.

"I'm staying at Dad's," Cam lied easily. It was classic, not original but classic, his mother got to think he was staying at his father's and as if his father cared, he was staying with his mother. Truthfully, he was going to check into a hotel.

Mimi just gave him a quick jerk of the head and turned to go.

"Ouch, ice man," Madison commented.

"You don't even like her," Cam replied eyeing Madison.

"Don't actually care either, just finally happy to see that you've seen the light."

"Yeah see you later."

"Do you want some company? I mean we would be happy to…" Madison's voice trailed off the sentence did not need to be finished.

"Yeah," Jazz put in too. They both looked at their mutual friend as he weighed his options.

"Thanks, but—"

"We should all go see her, just to keep up old ties," Madison said decisively dropping a hand over Cam's shoulder she looked him in the eye, "You're not getting rid of us that easy."

"And the art gallery?"

"There'll be other times."

The hospital room was eerily clean when the trio showed up. There were fresh white lilies had been left in a vase by the bed, making the room seem even more alien and foreign.

"You think she hears us?"

"No clue."

Cam didn't say anything he just walked along the edges of the room scared to get too close.

"I like to think so," Jazz said taking a seat in a chair on the right side of the bed.

"Do you think she thinks about things?"

"Maybe."

_I have faith…I will always love you…_ Her voice was intoxicating it reminded him of summer sun it's warmth seeped into him wrapping his soul in a protective case that made him feel less broken. Less like a failure.

* * *

Dylan took the time alone at Stephen's apartment to rummage through his things. After all, he was a PI and he still had many questions that had gone unanswered for too long. In the bedroom, he found the typical clothing, shoes, a few books, a sketch pad with several half finished sketches. The bathroom, living room, and kitchen all returned the same thing: nothing. It was in the spare bedroom/office that Dylan got his first clue.

Spread on the desk was a black velvet cloth and on top of the cloth was a pair of weapons the like of which Dylan had never seen. They shone with a heavenly gleam, silver and gold wrapped around the hilt in an intricate pattern. He tentatively picked up one up, it felt awkward in his hand, but he was sure that in the right hands it would fit like a second skin. Like an extension of the arm.

Dylan cut a long sweeping arc with the knife and gleam reminded him of an ancient battle he had witnessed. Two women locked in battle, both taking out unseen anger on the other. He placed the knife back on the table. They were beautiful and not meant for him.

"What are you doing up?" Stephen asked opening the door to his office.

"Just having a look around," Dylan replied icily.

"Alright, you've seen enough."

"Who's weapons are those?"

"Is that the question you want to ask?"

"Tell me the full story of the person they belong to, and yes it is."

"Those weapons belong to my second. They are her's I am going to give them to her so that she won't be left without something familiar."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Orianna. She's been given a chance many never see."

"What's that?"

"To be happy."

_Rrrriiinnngg_ went Stephen's phone as he walked down the stairs of his apartment, Dylan following on his heels. "Hello?" he said retrieving the phone instantaneously. "Sar—, dear God," Stephen said the color draining from his face. The white color was soon replaced by brilliant red as his anger flared, "You, you would. I can't believe," he was fuming in anger as he listened to her comments. "I can't believe you let her remember New Port, there are things that should have been forgotten."

Stephen walked across the living room banging his fist on a column in frustration. "You remember how she came back after that event, and you decided that it was just a good idea to bring all of that bad blood up again…I understand, but what I want to know is how you can let the quivering woman who returned from that mission handle this on her own with no warning?"

The line went dead and Stephen chucked the thing half way across the room.

"Anger management issues?" Dylan asked leaning against one of the exposed pillars.

"Get your stuff."

"Why?"

"I have things to take care of and as usual Angels are at the center of it."

"Boss?"

"What?"

"On the phone."

"No, she's not my boss."

"She?"

"Yes, Sariel always likes to be dramatic. Ready?" Stephen held open the door and motioned for Dylan to go out first.

"Uh…where are we going?"

"To stop your friend from completely falling to pieces."

* * *

xhollymarie: yes, yes a long time coming and soooo close yet sooooooooo far away. She did for a little bit! Plus she's in it more..promise. You don't think Jack could be a creeper? Really? Interesting......who is it? who is it? Thanks for the review!

xo-tink-xo: Yeah! that makes me happy! More Cam/Ara stuff in this chappie, unfortunately it didn't flow well into the Sky/Jack stuff but that resolution will be back in the next chappie.

Karlie: I know so cute, I love them sometimes I really do. Thanks for the review!

Nightroadangel: well..well...I've never considered that question, but here's how it works. Yes Sky is an Old One, but she is born as an angel. Which means she has the soul of an Old One and the body of an angel. Thus when bitten **currently** by a BB she has the potential to become a Silver Blood. Cho mein, lol, keep the references coming love it! Thanks for the review!

xtapx: could be.......yes I know in a strange way me too. yeah Schuyler has more strength than she realizes, which I love. Well she was in this chapter, yes Jack wants to be a part of her life but we'll see what happens.....Thanks for the review!

kaylamarie2012: Thanks for the review!

KelseyMorgan': Ummmmm.....hmmmmm....simply: no. Too much drama left, and as you pointed out Oliver is still in the picture. I like where Oliver ends up, but I'm not giving out any more than that. Thanks for the review!

jenjen96: Yes it was I know. Bar-B-Q is yummy, and I am in the same boat I have not had Chinese yet either. Thanks for the review!

SKY: Forbidden yes always. I'm glad you need more, unfortunately it's all in the next chapter and for the most part written. Thanks for the review!

PandasRGOTHPolarBears: Welll....because they could. Madison is worried about Cam, Jazz has some inside knowledge and why not pick the mind of the best Angel? The memory was from New Port. As to the how...you'll see next chapter. Thanks for the review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine can only ever hope to have a great story such as this one By Melissa de la Cruz one day!**

**A/N: So I appologize, I got caught up in my own writing princesses, princes and love. Anyway sorry this took longer than I originally wanted it too to come out. Hope you all enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Schuyler was across the room in milliseconds pulling her mother's sword from her pocket where she had kept it as a pin. It lengthened in her grasp to a dagger.

"Get away from me," she said darkly, eyeing Jack like he was Lucifer himself. Her breathing was ragged but her sense heightened taking in the room around her. He was between her and the nearest exit but she could be down the hall and out the window soon enough. But not fast enough to beat him.

Jack was completely thunderstruck, one minute he had they had been together and the next Schuyler was pulling a knife on him. "Sky," he said cautiously holding out a hand to her, slowly getting up off the couch.

"I said stay away, _Croatan_," she hissed raising the dagger higher.

"Excuse me?" That was an extremely low blow. All of the names Jack deserved to be called _Croatan_ was not one of them.

"I can't believe it Jack. Why?" She was on the brink of tears, her voice was cracking ever so slightly. How could it be him all along, how had Abbadon hidden his darkness from the world? She should have seen it, but her love had blinded her. Well now she saw everything clear.

"Why what?" He was growing increasingly concerned, why was Sky calling him _Croatan_?

"Why did you bite me?"

"I what!" He exclaimed shocked at her words, his fangs were not even out. Honestly feeding had been the last thing on his mind.

"You heard me," she said clenching the dagger in her hand.

"Sky check your neck there are no puncture wounds—"

"I felt them."

"I'm not arguing with you." He threw up his hands in frustration. Arguing with the girl who held the knife seemed to be unintelligent. Not when his own blade was safe and secure at his apartment. "I did not and would never bite you. I am not _Croatan_."

She did not put her knife away or stand down she merely glared at him like he was the ugliest thing she had ever seen.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Without turning his back to her, he wouldn't put it past her to sink that glittering dagger into his back, and he backed to the door and let himself out.

Schuyler watched him leave not sure what to believe. Falling to the floor she let her dagger scatter across the floor, with her head between her knees she reached a tentative hand up to feel her neck. Could she have been mistaken? Was it the weird memory? Had it really been all in the past?

Taking a deep breath she extended a hand. She could do this. Probing the spot where she knew the fangs had sunk deep into her flesh. She expected to find smooth tooth marks. To her surprise, there was nothing, not a mark, not a scratch, nothing. She pushed further, they were there they had to be. Running to the bathroom she pulled her hair back and shoved her sweater down and still nothing. The mirror showed her neck still creamy white and nothing.

She groped her way through the darkness to the kitchen and the phone. Blindly she dialed the one person who would be able to make sense of all this.

"Hello Kingsley, I need help."

Kingsley arrived in minutes, when he got there; Schuyler had cleaned up the remains of her meal. She was scrubbing down the kitchen counter when he walked in.

"You rang?" He said easily, letting himself into the apartment.

"Yeah." She dropped the sponge and stuck her hands into the back pockets of her pants. Tears were running down her face. What was going on with her she kept having these strange flashbacks, and it made it hard to tell the difference between the two realities. This was not the first time either, they were getting worse. She felt like she was going through adolescence again.

"So, let's talk." He leaned on the island twiddling his thumbs.

"I had dinner with Jack—"

"I thought we already had _this_ talk?"

"No." She absentmindedly scrubbed a spot on the table, while trying to come up with the words. There was no way to say this except to spit it out. "I accused him of being _Croatan_." The statement hung in the air between them, and they both knew the gravity of the situation.

Kingsley was taken aback. Of all the things Schuyler might have called Jack, evil, maniacal, brainless, the list could go on and on. The one word Kingsley would have never even placed on the list of possibilities was _Croatan. _

"Can I ask why? Sudden brain aneurysm, insanity, tumor? That last one's got my vote. "

Schuyler glared at him, this was not the time to make jokes. "Well this is going to sound crazy, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but he bit me." She ran a protective hand over the place where she felt the teeth sink in.

"What, where?" Kingsley rose quickly from his chair, the joking tone gone from his voice as her rounded the island to inspect her neck for signs of puncture wounds.

"No," she held up a hand to push him away. "He bit me several years ago."

"And you waited till now to tell good ole Kingsley about this because?" Now he was worried, this was bad, Jack was a Silver Blood. He was biting people more specifically he was biting Kingsley's friend. There was going to be blood spilled tonight, if he had his way. She waved away his prying hands.

"No, he bit me back in New Port."

"New Port? Schuyler your Grandmother owned property on Martha's Vineyard and the Force's did the Hamptons thing, what are you talking about New Port?"

"I mean New Port as in the time frame."

"You weren't at New Port, Sky you're new to this whole Blue Blood thing. No past lives." Kingsley's voice shook, and this was not making Sky feel better.

"I was there. I could tell you the exact lay out of the mansion, I could tell you my name, my family, and what I was doing there."

Kingsley sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, this day just kept getting better and better.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Kinsley started taking his seat again and pulling out his notebook, just what he needed one more thing to take up his time.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Is there anything before New Port?"

"There was Plymouth."

"Let's start there," he sighed this was going to be a long night.

After what felt like hours, Kingsley had the whole of Sky's story. Bits and chunks sometimes whole years and other times just scant memories. It was unbelievable that she was able to recall in almost perfect detail true events from the past. That was Sky though always surprising people.

* * *

Stephen was up the steps quicker than Dylan could imagine. Dylan was pushing himself to keep up with his protector. The lock clicked open faster than Dylan could blink and before he knew it, they were walking through the apartment.

Voices came from the kitchen, one was his old friend and the other had haunted his nightmares as a teen. Dylan was unsure whether or not they should have knocked first, but it did not seem like the right time to bother him about that idea.

Stephen moved quickly through the kitchen just a blur of black coat. "Dorminus," he commanded quietly and Schuyler crumpled before she got her bearings. Stephen caught her and carried her to her bedroom. All the while Kingsley looked back and forth between Dylan and Stephen who had disappeared down the hall.

When Stephen returned he found two men who were both looking completely thunderstruck. "Well I never thought I'd be putting my daughter to be again," he said trying to keep her tone light. When no one made a sign of laughing, he dropped his light tone and sighed. "I suppose I have some explaining to do?"

"For starters," Kingsley said taking the lead too stunned to act, "Why are you not dead?" He pointed a finger at both of the new comers.

"That was my first question," Dylan said making his presence known. "Be for warned he doesn't answer that question well," Dylan muttered under his breath.

"Well good question, I am in fact dead, at least I died several years ago, I'm just back for seconds. Glutton for punishment that's me."

"How do I know?"

"Venators," Stephen sighed shucking off his jacket and pulling off his shirt. He turned around so that the ugly gash that ran across his shoulder blade was visible. "Happy?" he asked turning back around pushing his arms into the shirt.

"For now I believe you are who you say you are. But what exactly are you doing here?"

"Well you understand New Port better than any of us."

"That doesn't answer the question and those records are buried."

"Yes with good reason," Stephen agreed taking the space opposite Kingsley at the island. "And now she gets a firsthand account of what happened of _everything_ that happened."

"What are you talking about, it was deemed that the girl was a mortal. As regrettable as the situation was, at least she did not suffer long term."

"That's what they wanted you to think."

"Ainsley Carmichael was a familiar and that was all, mortal blood—"

"As red as my own and yet here I am." Stephen held out his hands and did a small circle to emphasize his point.

"Her loss is regrettable and I can only imagine the pain she suffered but the facts still stand."

"You heard her story, what name did she give you?" Stephen countered leaning in so that he was closer to Kingsley.

"It's stress, she's dealing with a lot right now," Kingsley said not minding his volume, what difference would it make, Schuyler was magically asleep nothing was going to wake her up right now. "Not that you would know of that."

"I'm not here to discuss _her_. My job right now is to look after your friend. She told you the story that no one knows."

"They are both _my_ friends."

"Then I hope you are more successful than I at saving her."

"She could have gotten access on her own to the files."

Dylan backed up a few feet, the tension in the air between the pair was thicker than jello. "The facts," Stephen said after a long moment of silence, "you don't believe your own lie. The report, which I've seen, did not contain the correct information. Not that it would have been possible. Ainsley, she worked—and sort of still does work—for me, she's my second."

"Your what?"

"I am an Old One."

"What is it with people and these Old Ones?" Kingsley cried throwing his arms up in frustration. He's heard just about enough of _Old Ones_ and he was through with them.

"Well probably because there are two of us in the same place at the same time and we both happen to be important Old Ones. She is my second in charge when I am away. The second best, at everything, weaponry, goodness, light."

"You expect me to believe this?"

"How else do you explain her memories?"

"Not real? Stress, the fact that she's dealing with an angel who can't make up his mind, her mother just woke up and is facing the ultimate price, I don't know take your pick."

Stephen sighed he heard Kingsley the first time around. The man needed to get it through his head that he was not here for Gabrielle, he was not allowed right now. If he could he would but other things still stood in his way.

"You heard her did you not? She poured out her story what she remembers of everything? Every detail."

"Bits and pieces she remembers more of the earlier events, Plymouth and such New Port is still pretty rocky."

"Uh can I ask something?" Dylan finally said. Stephen gave him his undivided attention. "What happened at New Port?"

"Do you want to take this one?" Stephen asked directing the question at Kingsley.

"Sure," Kingsley braced himself against the island trying to decide where he should begin. "We all have our bad days or in our case lives. Allegra put it best when we talk about black spots upon our history. For Abbadon, New Port was about as black as it got after his fall."

"I thought he was trying to be good, how could he have…" Dylan started trying to remember what he could of his past as an Angel. There was not a lot, he had worked hard to forget, to establish blocks that would never be taken down.

"Turned evil?" Stephen supplied the end of the sentence.

"The Angel," Kingsley continued looking pointedly at Stephen. A look that said be quiet this is my story, "is a man of many faces and the woman he chose, is as steadfast in her love for him as the sun is rising in the east. She hid a lot of things very well until the end."

"And beyond," Stephen broke in.

"There are those who say that the original idea for the Silver Bloods was not Lucifer's, but Abbadon's. He came up with the idea before the fall, as a way to test Angels. Drinking the blood of our own was dangerous, it made Angels more powerful but there was a price. Those who could withstand its elusive draw and not go mad under the strain were considered worthy.

"Abbadon has a darkness in him that differs from Azreal's. She is impulsive, her passions ignite her anger, and it cools just as quickly. Abbadon is calculated, it simmers beneath the surface wrapping him in its elusive pull. He looks at every angle and usually has about three plans waiting in the wings just in case. Ainsley Carmichael was a temptation that he couldn't pass up. After being so good for so long, he fell again, and on his way down, he decided to invest in his old ways. He learned how to torture familiars."

"But Jack—"

"No we're saying Abbadon, there is a difference, Jack is a man, Abbadon is who he might be. He is a hard Angel to understand. He has two sides good and evil and both are at war within him. The good has more than not won out but the evil is always present. Always suppressed."

"I don't get it," Dylan replied still lost, how could an Angel who was so trusted by Gabrielle have fallen so far?

"Abbadon is a constant stress on the man, there is a part that wants to do good, he needs it, especially after the war and Plymouth and he seeks it desperately after New Port, but he always manages to fall and when he does it is hard, fast, and leaves a trail of bodies a mile long."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"If he's so good at what he does and he likes torturing people, why reach for the light?"

"Because he needs her."

"He had Azreal—"

"No, he needs the girl who's sleeping down the hall. She told him that only when he chose the right path and he would be truthful to himself and his God she would come back to him. Love him and be willing to try it."

"And New Port?"

"He grew tired of trying and failing."

"What happened to him?"

"Azreal beat him black and blue. That's how they handle everything with each other. If one steps a toe out of line, they shove the other back literally."

"And Ainsley?"

"She vanished," Kingsley said repeating the report he had once read.

"She vanished how, like forever?"

"No she died somehow, but it's one of her deepest secrets how."

"Whoa."

"In a word," Stephen replied, "Now would you like to call Oliver or should I."

"I'll do it he at least knows me." Kingsley walked out of the room pulling out his phone as he went. A few minutes later he returned. "He's going to cancel his last signing and catch the red eye out of LA; he'll be here by the time she wakes up."

"Which means my duty's over. Dylan."

"Wait surely you have to know what's going on—"

"Not my business."

"Like hell it is, you come to save the daughter but not the woman you once claimed to love."

"Boy, you leave what you know nothing of alone," Stephen said glaring darkly at the Venator.

Kingsley was not so easily swayed, "I know she feels like shit over it. I know she grieves still over your loss. That she harbors the killer but refuses to give him up."

"And you think that doesn't prove the point?"

"What point?"

"She knows I know, and yet he remains free. If you truly loved someone would you let their killer go?"

"She cared about him once too."

"So you figured it out."

"Not hard."

"Well then you know what you need. I miss her, I love, but I cannot save her."

"I know otherwise."

"Do you, now? Are you sure?"

Kingsley felt his self assuredness slipping. "She loves you."

"Love does tricky things. Dylan," Stephen turned to the other angel in the room. "We're leaving. She'll wake up on her own."

"My flat come by sometime. See for yourself," Kingsley called out after him.

* * *

It was early when Oliver walked through the doors of his home. Dropping his case on the ground, he walked past the kitchen where Kingsley was asleep his head on the counter, and walked into his room. Schuyler was curled up on the bed, her eyes red from crying. She looked so fragile. Like a snowflake, she would melt with a single touch.

"Hey," he said curling up next to her. She pushed him away, rolling across the bed to get away from his presence.

"Don't, Oliver please," her voice was quiet and raspy from tears she had shed.

"Sky, come on."

She merely held up a hand to keep him at bay and sat on the other side of the bed. With a heavy sigh, Oliver walked around to the other side and kneeled in front of her. She sat with her head in her hands, shaking.

"Come on, no time for tears." He gently pried her hands from her face, but she resisted.

"Oliver stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he asked cradling her hands in his.

"Like you love me unconditionally."

"Well it's hard to stop, because I love you Sky without boundaries, without limits." He brushed a hand over her cheek swiping at a tear that leaked out.

"Stop."

"What happened?"

"Let go of me please, I don't—I don't deserve you." She pulled her hand out of his and turned away from his touch.

"You're wrong," he whispered wrapping his arms around her, "you deserve so much more."

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I've done," she cried into his shoulder.

"So tell me and we'll see."

She looked at him this was that hardest thing she would ever do. Schuyler had never, never even considered what had happened last night. Yes, the memories had been painful, but to know that she had willingly betrayed someone she cared deeply for made her physically ill.

A deep breath and she started, "I had Jack over tonight, and I—I'm so so sorry, Oliver please don't look at me like that."

Oliver closed his eyes, he needed to gain control, rein in the emotions that threatened to over run him. He was no fool, he knew this would happen and yet he moved to New York he felt confident, maybe he should have been more careful.

"Oliver say something? Please"

He opened his eyes and met her gaze, "Schuyler I love you, and that will never change. Ever." Secrets ran rampant in this family, he thought, how many did he keep to himself? Or how many did Ara keep or Schuyler? They all kept them, and let them rule their lives.

He pulled her close and this time she did not pull away. Oliver listened to her tell everything. The one thing he had learned in all of his years of dealing with Angels, was that they just needed to let it out. Keeping it bottled up, all those memories was not good for the soul. Others had Twins who shared their memories, who understood.

"You remember all that?" he asked after she had finished telling him the whole tale. It made no sense to him. Oliver had never heard of non-Angels getting new memories.

"Sort of, it's horrible, and seems so silly now that you're here but it felt so real. I felt it all…"

He pulled her closer tucking her head under his chin. She would always been this strong, but he would always hold her like she was the rarest gem. She was everything in his life and that was the reason he was making certain choices.

* * *

The Silvere Bullet: Thanks I am so glad you enjoyed them, they are rather fun! I have read the new chapter...and OMG I cannot wait until October.

Karlie: Thanks for th review Karlie! I am so glad you enjoyed it!

KelseyMorgan': Yes, Orianna is Schuyler. Sariel is an Archangel, who has sort of filled Gabrielle's spot in heaven.

Sky: Yes, and there is more better-ness to come Thanks for the review!

Karlie: Here's the next bit with Schuyler more Ara stuff coming, Thanks again!

xo-tink-xo: No, he helped lucifier but like Abbadon and Azreal he's not a Silver Blood, he's just cool. More stuff on them is coming but just not now. Thanks for the review!

Victoria: Well I am happy you enjoyed the first story and now are loving this one! Bliss has had this plan in the works for a while. She picks off one or two people here and there but like any good killer-esque person she stops just when they get close and her trail grows cold. Second in comand, not twin. Another excellent question, yes he is and no she doesn't. Sariel...well that's a secret for her to tell at some point.

Nightroadangel: In essence she is half human and half angel/Blue Blood (being that she has the ability to cycle) the difference is her soul is not angelic. Cause Stephen is just secretive, and no Allegra does not know...

jenjen96: yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks I've toyed with the idea but I think hollywood might be calling my name...but I'll always write stories.


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

**Disclaimer: not mine, still belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. **

**A/N: Alright so here's what happened since I last updated, it's a lovely little story about Ebony's computer and its battle with a nasty little virus.....which consequently means she will have to wipe her computer and reload everything...which will take a while. But there is a bright light to this dreary tale! I have NOT lost any of my writing on this story to the virus! But I will have to use the computer labs here at school which could be iffy depending on when I can get time to write, because I write at like midnight. So updates may be fewer and farther between then they already are. **

**My apologies, I will try harder to make sure this does not mean less updates, I know my computer sucks, it already knows this as I've told it...multiple times. Again sorry, viruses strike at the worst times. **

**Make me happy leave a review!**

**Thanks/Apologies Ebony**

**

* * *

  
**

It was late Tuesday morning, when Schuyler finally pulled herself out of bed. Routine that was what she needed. A return to the normal pace of life. Banish the nightmares, burry the feelings of inadequacy deep in her soul and the show would go on. To set things right again she needed the sameness that could only be found in a routine To forget. Shower, dress, breakfast, work, home, sleep. Routine.

It was simple but it would get her through the day.

She had spent most of the night tossing and turning, waking up soaked in sweat or brought to tears by some unknown source. The adrenaline rush from the day before had left Schuyler worn out, her muscles ached and her mind felt sluggish. There was no getting around the fact that she was the big woman in charge of Clique Pointe and if she was going to rag on Mimi for skipping work for pointless reasons, she had to live up to her own medicine.

"Morning," Oliver commented scanning the paper he'd spread out on the counter.

Schuyler smiled and poured coffee into her thermos it was going to be a long day with energy supplied by a constant caffeine drip.

"Going to work?"

It was a casual loaded question. There was no way to answer it that would end up with Oliver understanding her reasons for going back to work.

"I need to go over some things, just the everyday grit and grim. You know."

"Okay," Oliver replied keeping his voice even. It was his way of letting her make her own decisions even if he did not agree with the decisions she was choosing. Schuyler knew and she ignored it, today was not going to be held up by her crazy personal life.

"Are you busy today?" She asked casually grabbing an orange from the bowl on the counter.

"Editing, the never ending job," Oliver mused flipping the page in the paper.

"What is it this time?"

Relaxing against the counter she slowly peeled the skin off her fruit. Enjoying the simple conversation with her husband, yes she needed to fall back into a routine.

"Murder most foul, the ending is still just bones, needs a bit more muscle before it can go back in for printing."

Schuyler smiled, Oliver's writing habits never failed to amuse her. He often described his process in terms of anatomy, starting with the bones, adding muscles and sometimes going so far as to add "guts" to the piece. His intricate ways had kept Ara intrigued for hours.

"And you just got back from tour. How do you do it?" Schuyler chided him reading the paper over his shoulder.

"Simple: butt in chair hands on keyboard, and I am not allowed to get up until I make some sort of progress. Progress being defined as more than two thousand words."

"Well if progress is made before two would you like to go for lunch?"

"I think I could manage that." Oliver replied, and then because he was not able to help himself, "Are you sure that you want to go in today?"

"No choice," Schuyler replied pulling out her blackberry. Her in box was already chalked full of messages, life was going to have to wait for the business day to finish. "Come by around two." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the door.

* * *

After school, Madison, Jazz, and he had come to the Repository intending to get some kind of answers from the list Jazz had been able to procure. It was something to keep Cam busy. Something to occupy his time so that he would not think about the girl in the hospital.

After they left Ara, the night before Cam had gone back to his room at the Plaza and thought about the words that echoed in his head. _I love you…_ it had been enough to make him go on. To push him to keep going. Sitting in an empty room wishing her back to life was no way to pass the time. She needed him to figure this out, maybe if he succeeded than Ara would come back to him.

Memories were slow to come last night he had almost arrived at a clearing before he was pulled out of the dream. It was getting clearer but not fast enough to satisfy his needs.

He needed results and that was what brought him to the library this afternoon. Maybe buried in the stack of books were the clues he had been searching for. At least he could hope.

Cam rested his head on yet another stack of books. The list that Ara checked out was far more extensive than any of them could have guessed. There were history books, books of art, anatomy, almost every subject could have been summed up in one of the books on Jazz's list.

"This is pointless," he breathed into the pages.

Madison looked up from her book on Ancient burial rituals. "Yeah well maybe between mummification and histories of nearly half a dozen Blue Bloods, Ara thought that we would find another obscure answer. And if that is the case we'll need a genius to even find a single similarity among these books."

"More books," Jazz said glumly, dumping yet another pile onto the table.

"Please tell me that is the last of them," Madison said studying the stacks that now hid Cam completely from her view.

"That's the last," Jazz reassured her sitting down and pulling several large history books towards her. She may not have the ability to read the books at vampire speed but she could still help out.

"What was she looking for there is no common thread between any of these books."

"Then why would she check all of these books out?"

"Curiosity?" Madison replied flipping the book shut, she had had her fill of sharp instruments used in brain extraction. "It killed the cat maybe it put the girl to sleep."

Cam shot an evil glare at Madison. She ignored him if she was not allowed to make aggravated jokes then there was no point in being here.

"What time periods are present?" Cam replied controlling his temper.

"Lots," Madison shot back. "Umm, sorry that was mean," she amended, "ummm well here's Ancient Egypt."

She handed the book to Cam and he placed it at the far end of the table.

"And Ancient Greece," Jazz offered holding up another book.

Combined it took another twenty minutes to fully sort through the stack and assemble them into a time line of sorts. That spanned from Ancient Egypt to Greece, to France, to several points in Early American history. Jazz had gone back through the reference books and assembled further still sub categories for each period because all of the supporting material matched with a specific period.

"Well," Madison said when they had the last book in the line-up. "She certainly liked her history."

"Do you remember any of these periods?" Cam asked looking directly at Madison.

"France a little, it was sketchy at best but sort of?" Madison finished not sounding confident in her memory.

"Yeah me too," Cam agreed, "I mean I remember I died in France the revolution right?"

Jazz checked the timer period on the French stack and nodded.

"It's still hazy but I know Ara was there. She was lived in Paris I think."

"What about Plymouth?" Jazz asked stopping at one rather large stack of books.

Both Angels looked blank.

"It might be the place to start." She flipped open the top book and looked at the list, "here, someone wanted to make a list of Angels, who were present, we might be able to ask them about the other periods see if they have a connection. Or--"

"But why, why these periods?" Cam demanded cutting Jazz off. She glared at the boy, Jazz did some of her best thinking when she talked herself through the problem. They needed to break this line down into reasonable chunks that would be more manageable.

"Madison?" She asked eyeing the girl who was busy marking the books with post-its so that they could keep them in order.

"Yeah?"

"When is your next facial?"

"Ummm Thursday?"

Jazz smiled that would be just enough time. "Get the books, I have a plan."

* * *

Dylan stormed up the stairs of Stephen's apartment building Tuesday afternoon. The _errand_ that the Old One had him run was nothing short of pure torture and Dylan was going to give the man a piece of his mind. The man had him get _highlights_ or _lowlights _anyway it meant something happened to his hair. And Dylan was not the type of man who messed with his hair. It was perfect exactly the way it was, at least that was_ his _opinion.

"What is this?" Dylan demanded indicating his hair. He slammed the door feeling better as it rang throughout the apartment.

Stephen did not even bother to look up from his canvas. "You needed some pizzazz."

"And having people put some color in my hair helped how?"

This made no sense to Dylan, he could deal with tracking down criminals and going under cover but having people physically change his outside appearance was too much. Whatever Stephen had in the works, Dylan was not sure he wanted to be a part of it.

"Modeling is a tricky field." Stephen set down his pencil and turned around so that he face the angel. His feet were bare and his jeans looked like they got into a bad fight with a paint ball gun. There were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and Dylan was sure he detected a thick odor of coffee coming from the kitchen.

"I don't model," he said flatly.

"You do now." Stephen rose and walked past Dylan giving him a light brush of the shoulder.

"No," Dylan replied more firmly this time, following the Old One into the kitchen. He had been right, it was coffee. Stephen was pouring himself another glass into a cup that already was half full.

"Yes."

"Hell no."

"Fact." Stephen smiled over the edge of his glass.

"Fiction," Dylan snapped.

"You're doing it."

"Are you nuts?"

"Could be, never actually stayed through those psych evals." Stephen shrugged and took his coffee with him back to the front room. Once again, he seated himself in the chair and turned back to his canvas set up next to the large windows.

"I don't know the first thing about modeling."

"Stand and look pretty I think that's about it."

"Why am I doing this?"

"Do you remember Bliss?"

"I am not working for her."

Dylan was not sure if he could work for Bliss, there were times that he was sure she was evil and then there were times that he knew without a doubt that he would need her to feel whole again. But taking on that job meant reconciling with his past which was not something that Dylan was ready to do just yet. The dreams the blood, everything was too much. He ran from them when he was a teen and he would continue to run from them until he ran into a brick wall.

"No you're not."

"Care to clue me in?"

"Not really you seem to figuring it out well on your own."

Meet the brick wall, aka Stephen Chase, aka Old One aka his own personal tormentor.

"It's a wonder Allegra put up with you for so long," Dylan muttered running a hand through his newly colored hair.

"It's my charming personality," Stephen stated with ice in his voice.

"Sorry."

The comment had been out of line no matter what Stephen may push him into there was no reason to pull the scabs off old wounds.

"I deserve it, sorry about the abruptness but you weren't moving yourself along so I decided you needed a push."

"Are you sure about this. I don't think I can. Bliss—"

"Love is a tricky subject to handle."

"I don't want to remember it." There he said it, wasn't admitting the problem half the battle? Dylan simply did not believe he had the strength to go and fight this battle…again.

"Most of us don't."

"Tell me about it."

"What would you like to hear?"

The comment was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but leave it to Stephen to not follow normal social cues. This was just another opportunity for Dylan to find out something about this man's strange and eventful past. It was only fair Dylan thought, after all, he knows everything about me.

"We're always talking about my love life. What's up with yours?"

"There isn't one, Old Ones do not take Twins as Angels do."

"Why?"

Stephen shrugged.

"You married Allegra, how does that fit in? And Schuyler married Oliver and obviously slept with Jack."

"We both listened to our hearts and forgot our duty to a high calling and look where we ended up. Bruised and broken on the floor."

"So you're not meant to be loved?"

"Loved yes, marriage maybe not."

"But you did it anyway."

"What can I say, I'm a rebel." There it was again that thin veil of sarcasm that Stephen pulled out when the subject got too tricky. He hid behind it, guarding his own feelings as closely as he could.

"And Sky?"

"She was gone long before I was. Orianna chose her path in heaven and she's been fighting the battle between her head and her heart for centuries."

"She fights well."

"Always has."

"What happens when she gives up?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her give up or give in. She makes a decision and refuses to back down. Her love for Abbadon caused her more sleepless nights and could be the only time she's pulled a do-over. I may never know the whole story of her and Abbadon, but I know enough to guess."

"What did she lose sleep over?"

"Give in or not, did she allow her feelings or hide them? What was to be done, she was in love when she was no supposed to be. At first, it seemed that she chose to disregard it, 'Anna spent more time on Earth, threw herself into her work, trained until her knuckles bled, and hoped for the best."

"What happened?"

"Abbadon did what he does best, he destroyed her resolve, wore it out of her. There comes a point when no one can put up a fight anymore. Then he fell and she told him something that helped her go on."

* * *

Kingsley dropped his keys in the small dish that sat on the table next to the door. Things were not looking up. He was still afraid to look at his office, the paper work was piled so high that it would take him three more lifetimes to clear it out. He passed the day roaming the streets picking up some leads trying to figure out where exactly Stephen Chase might be hiding. So far nothing.

Kingsley sniffed the air, something smelled oddly like food—and not the kind that came from Styrofoam containers and take-out boxes.

"You're home late," Allegra commented when he wondered into the kitchen.

"Work."

"Sit," she ordered pointing to the stools that lined the bar on the other side of the kitchen. Not wanted to make the Archangel mad Kingsley obediently sat. She pulled a plate from the oven and set in down in front of him. "Eat and talk."

"Did you make this?" He asked looking at the plate in front of him. It was a meal, a real meal that was supposed to be eaten with actual silver ware not plastic. Baked in an oven in his flat, this was slightly astounding to Kingsley it had been a long time since someone had made him a home cooked meal.

"I had to find something to do with my time and trust me I had no desire to attack the mess that is your office, so I thought I'd cook something."

"You don't have to do this," Kingsley replied this was not what he wanted to do when he allowed Allegra to come and stay with him. She was not some type of servant she did not need to earn her keep. Still, he thought, eyeing the plate, if she was going to go through all that trouble and cook him a meal...

"It's not going to bite you. And it is nothing, I had time and I was hungry. Like I said I was bored one can only take so much day time television before grey matter starts leaking from your ears."

He smiled and picked up the fork and took a bit, "This is actually pretty good. Where did you get the recipe?"

"Just something I picked up a long time ago."

"Somehow I have a hard time imagining you in a kitchen."

"Well, one day when you have a one year old who isn't likely to find anything on a takeout menu or five star restaurant menu appetizing you will find yourself going grocery shopping and one thing will lead to another and you find yourself trying to cook something."

"So this cooking thing, you acquired after…"

"Yes both us actually, we grew up with cooks, and learning to cook, well there were several meals that ended up in the trash."

"I didn't know...have you—"

"Don't," she held up a hand to silence him. Kingsley snapped his mouth shut he had pushed too far, but after what he heard from Stephen the night before, he wanted to know more about this relationship. "I…I've spent some time and I want to live with the memories I have left, and so many of them are wonderful, I no longer want the end to tarnish the beginning."

"Well I should get to work." He picked up the plate and turned to go up the stairs to his office—which like the one at the bank—was full of crap.

"Would you like some help? Not on my case clearly but I have experience with the whole Blue Blood bureaucracy."

**The Silver Bullet:** yes everything does seem to be coming together which is nice, I spent a great deal of time writing past lives in my absence. So yeah, I know Sky was a bit hasty but still great for the shock value. Thanks for the review!

**GirlwithBlueBlood:** Hey Karlie, I'm glad you like the chapter, and yes Jack to me is a very interesting character he's one of my favs so many angles and layers. Thanks for the review!

**xo-tink-xo: **Oh yes and what a mystery it is! Lovely little mysteries....yes more Cam/Ara stuff to come, especially now, its all going to start coming together. Thanks for reading!

**JaceWaylandLuvr:** Good I'm glad you think you get it, but if you have any questions feel free to ask and I can either point you to where the answers can be found in the story or try and answer them. Thanks for the review!

**xtapx:** Oh of course there's more, you think I'd let them get off that easy? Isn't that the big question Jack or Oliver, to me both are decent guys both love her and she loves both of them....but there are decisions left to be made and I am happy where everyone goes in the end. And Oliver will always be a part of Ara's life, because I hate to think what she would do if he suddenly disappeared. Thanks for the review!

**Sky: **Well I am glad to see that you enjoyed it!

**bella45**: They don't "forget" so much as they put locks on their memories because they cannot live with what they have done. So to live with themselves they block out painful memories. Make sense? It can happen to anybody, but those who were closer t Lucifer are more likely to do so because they have committed such atrocities. Schuyler remembers a lot but not everything....yet. But yes, theoretically she will remember that Ariand (Stephen's Old One Name) is her leader but she won't know he is Stephen. Old Ones and Archangels really aren't comparable to me, Archangels are in charge of angels and Old Ones are more concerned about humans and those on Earth, but if you forced me to answer I would say they are on the same level, but the Archangels like to think they are on top.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine never claimed it was, all belongs to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: Alright computer battle update: university protection sucks, aka Ebony's computer was not sick it just kept telling her it was! What does this mean in the grand scheme of things? It means I had a two and a half hour writing binge in the computer labs. What can I say David Cook, your music so many good songs, _Lie, I Did it for you, Life on the Moon,_ just a taste of chapters to come if you can decode them. What does this mean for updates? Well it means I follow several lines through several chapter parts, meaning a little dash here and there and a few reviews and you'll get an update!**

* * *

Jazz was rocking back and forth on her heels in Duchesne's courtyard, it was Thursday and her half baked idea was going to either be a huge success or a complete catastrophe. Her last class was an independent project, which she was supposed to be researching one thing or another, but that was put off for the moment. To deal with other _special_ issues.

Her week had been split between plotting this retrieval process and making sure one of her friends kept getting to school on time. She and Madison had both been hard at work on the Cameron front. They showed up at the Plaza, where Cam currently had taken up residence, to make sure that the man got dressed, ate something—on a slightly regular schedule—and was pushed out the door to school. Not the best job in the planet but surely beat every other after school job.

Speaking of Cam where was that man and Madison, they should have gotten out by now. Jazz looked up and down the courtyard but her partners in crime were nowhere to be found. She looked at her watch again and looked around the courtyard for what felt like the millionth time, worry creeping into her mind.

To settle her nerves, Jazz took a seat at one of the wrought iron tables and pulled the plans out for the doctor's office. They had been a matter of public record, held in the repository, well ok so maybe they were not exactly part of public record and maybe the repository looked an awful lot like Dr. Pat's office…alright they stole them too. Well Madison stole them.

If that was the worst thing they ever did, well they'd all spend eternity in heaven.

Jazz knew exactly where the exam rooms were, there were three and they were only accessible from the main hall way, that had two cameras to watch what exactly went on in that single hallway. That's why Jazz was just the brains of the operation, not a part of the execution team.

"Hey." Jazz shot six feet into the air, startled by Cam and Madison both who had snuck up behind her.

"Don't do that again," Jazz snapped once her heart finally returned to a normal pace.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Are you guys ready?"

"We have been over and over this already," Madison whined dropping into the seat across from Jazz. The red head toyed with the edge of the map looking board. "I sneak—"

"Not here."

Madison rolled her eyes.

"Practice makes perfect," Cam filled in, "trust us we got this."

"We won't have anything if I don't get something for this," Madison replied.

"I think we deserve a night out after this," Jazz agreed with Madison's cryptic message.

"I have to agree," Cam said, "The only thing we've done since Madison got these plans a week ago was work on this plan."

"We could do the whole nine yards, dinner, drinks, dancing, VIP rooms. Delicious snacks."

"Hmm, still human."

"Don't you worry, we'll find someone for you too," Madison said already planning the night in her head.

"Can we please focus on the current issue at hand and that does not include drinks, snacks, or anything else." Jazz tapped the map in front of her.

"Jazz why don't we drop you off at a coffee shop and leave it to us?"

"I don't like—"

"I'll call you when we're through," Madison reassured Jazz, rolling up the sheets of paper. "We need to go to Barney's you need a new dress and shoes we are both in desperate need of retail therapy and a good manicure." Madison eyed their chipping nail polish she had been so busy with the arrangements for this heist that she had missed her weekly nail appointment.

"I'll skip that," Cam said grabbing Jazz's backpack. Jazz got up, there was nothing she needed to worry about now, it was all in their hands.

"I'll pick something up for you," Madison assured him.

They fell in step with each other, Jazz split off to the local coffee shop across the street from Dr. Pat's gleaming office building.

* * *

"Ready Maddie?" Cam asked just to tease his friend.

"If you have any further doubts if I am in full possession of my mental faculties Cameron, I would suggest addressing them to your missing body parts."

"There's the girl I missed." Cam smiled wrapping an arm around Madison's slim shoulders. He gave her one final pat and took the stairs two at a time so that he would arrive at the office before her.

Madison took her time, it was not unheard of for her to come and see Dr. Pat every week, in fact there had been some weeks at the height of her Queen Bee reign that she had visited the office at least twice every week. She tried not to think that her reign was over, she still had two years left at Duchesne, and Madison intended to remind everybody of that once this was over. Her best friend was recovered and with Jazz she had someone to keep her in a level state of mind.

The doctor's office was just as clean and cold as Madison remembered it, she threw a cautious look at Cam he hadn't been back since…well he seemed to be holding up alright given the circumstances.

The receptionist nodded at her, letting Madison know that she was now checked in for her appointment. Madison chose a seat and flipped through a magazine until her name was called.

She was shown back to one of the rooms, now the plan was to begin it was up to her she needed to get the computer password. It was a miracle that everything was online now, to some extent that made things difficult. They could not simply hire a hacker to break into Pat's system and get the records they needed, but in today's day and age, there was more protection from without than within.

She seated herself at the computer and removed a jump drive from the lining of her purse, Jazz's idea the girl was always worried about what might happen that she planned for everything. Maybe they couldn't hire a hacker to crack the system from outside but that did not mean they did not hire one to help them crack the system from within.

Madison hit the few keys that were required, it had been her one concession she did not do technology beyond texting on her cell phone. The long and short of this program was that it would block the use of this computer, forcing the user to in put their data several times before it would let them on. This idea gave Madison plenty of time to read the password and pass it off to Cam. The program uploaded successfully and Madison removed the jump drive and pushed herself out of the chair just as the door opened.

_Loaded_ she sent to Cam. It was nice to be back on private communications with her best friend.

_Good. I've landed._ Oh code it was ridiculous but slightly exciting at the same time.

The nurse came in and Madison put on her 5th Ave Princess act, the nurse who was no doubt used to this treatment now, went to work typing her passwords into the system.

"What's the hold up?" Madison snapped removing her compact from her Prada bag.

"Oh nothing," the nurse replied clearly flustered.

Madison rolled her eyes and carefully applied her MAC lip gloss, focusing her mirror so that she could watch the keyboard as the nurse frantically retyped her password.

_dnpgdnc$200_ she sent the password to her friend.

_You'd think Pat would hire someone who could make a decent password._

_You just can't find good help these days._

_Madison, _Cam said testily in her head. _Don't be rude that woman has more schooling than you do….currently._

_Yeah yeah, just get in there and get the files._

_Over and out_. Cam said leaving her head feeling empty.

Madison snapped her mirror shut and stood up.

"Ohh," she swooned teetering on her high heels grasping the edge of the exam table

"Miss," the nurse stood frantic that one of her patients might be in trouble. She grabbed Madison's arm and helped her to her seat. "What's wrong?"

"I feel so faint."

"I better go get Dr. Pat."

"Yes," Madison replied weakly trying to remember what it felt like to be in the hospital after her attack.

_Almost done?_ She asked anxious to have this part over.

_I would be if you would stop bothering me._

She messed up her hair a little bit to make herself appear even more helpless. When the good doctor entered accompanied by the nurse Madison moaned.

"What is this now, Madison?"

"I feel…"

"You feel, maybe if you need to eat a little more often you wouldn't feel this way. You are thinner than a street urchin. When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Oh um…" Madison tried to think and her act faltered for the slightest amount of time. She was in no way an actress, it wasn't her fault.

"Stop this foolishness this instant Madison and tell me what the last meal you had was."

"About two days ago."

"For heaven's sake, sit up straight did your parents teach you any manners at all?"

Madison sat up like there was a rod through her back, it was best not to anger Dr. Pat.

"Now," the older woman demanded, "what is the problem you just had a facial last week."

"I felt strange," Madison was flubbing now. She was pulling this out of thin air.

"Strange how so?" The doctor demanded looking at Madison over the rims of her glasses.

"Well I just umm…"

_Lord you're a bad liar_. Cam said his voice filled with laughter.

_Well you could help._

_No you're too far gone, you're on your own for this job._

"I think it's what the internet called phantom pain."

"Phantom pain?"

"Yes in my neck," Madison indicated the area where the Silver Blood sank her fangs in.

"I see." Dr. Pat placed her cool hands on the spot probing around, "Does this hurt?" She poked the faint marks.

"No."

"This?" Another prod not in the area of the marks. Madison voluntarily flinched. "I see." Dr. Pat turned to her nurse and nodded the woman took the silent order and left.

_Incoming._

_Already done just waiting now._

Dr. Pat put her information into the computer she pulled up the younger girl's chart and "Madison, how often would you say this pain has gone on?"

"Oh just once, my parents thought it would be best."

"Once, and on a scale from one to ten."

"Only a two at the very worst."

"Well then I see your point in continuing this, you have plenty of cream?"

"Almost another month's supply."

"Then I'll see you back here in a month for your next facial."

Madison smiled and left the office. She would have to wait for Cam to get done with his appointment but she could keep Jazz company across the street.

The coffee shop was in full afternoon swing, people coming in to pick up a little pick me up on their way home. Jazz had selected a table in the back again, one of these days they were going to have to sit front and center just as Madison liked. Madison snapped her fingers at a waiter who nodded, it was good to be back in the saddle.

By the time she seated herself across from Jazz the waiter had brought her the drink of the day.

"I need to learn how to do that," Jazz said in amazement.

"I'll teach you trust me it comes in handy, here have this one you look like you need a cup."

"No thanks I've been too worried."

"Well maybe caffeine isn't for you." Madison snapped again and the waiter appeared at the table.

"Herbal tea for my friend."

"Doesn't work on all orders?"

Madison smiled secretly and sipped her drink.

While they were waiting they covered various subjects of interest. It was only when a shadow fell over their table that either of them looked up.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

It was Kingsley Martin, both girls were at a loss to explain why he was here at their table.

"Hello," Jazz finally uttered when the shock of being addressed by the Venator had worn off.

"I was hoping to talk with both of you about what happened with your friend."

"Oh we don't know much…" Jazz said trying to sound humble.

"Are you both sure? I am quite busy but my associate who has been helping me out with a few things, is more than happy to speak with you."

"Kingsley, I don't—oh." Allegra stopped startled to see her keeper with the younger ladies.

"Ah my associate."

"When can we speak?" the two blurted out.

"How are you Jazz right and Madison?"

"Great," Madison replied afraid she would lose her voice.

"Fine," Jazz uttered still breathless.

"I was just asking these ladies if they would like to speak with you about what happened with Ara."

"Oh well I don't think it would do to have me speak with them."

"I think it would be a fine idea, you seem to relate well to the ladies and the younger set."

"If you say so Martin, I would be more than honored to, why don't you leave them your number and they can give me a call when they are ready."

Kingsley smiled and handed them his card. "We better be going I have a load to do and—"

"They don't care," Allegra added raising her plastic cup to them as she pulled Kingsley away.

"That was –"

"Unexpected," Jazz finished for Madison.

"Do you think?" Madison asked watching the older Blue Bloods leave the shop.

"No, from what I understand, no," Jazz said mentally shuddering at the thought.

"Good."

The pair were still in a state of speechlessness when Cam walked in.

"Now I know I did not cause this," he said giggling the coins in his pocket.

"We had an audience with Allegra Van Alen."

"Don't you mean Chase?" Cam asked.

"I suppose I do," Madison said squinting up at him. "Anyway," Madison shook herself out of a stupor. "Did you get the information we were looking for?"

"What was that?" Cam asked pulling his own jump drive from his pocket and dangling it on the string in front of his friends.

* * *

"Oh this has been a long day, who knew that standing around looking pretty could be so tiring?" Dylan said flinging himself on the couch. He had passed the better part of the early morning at a photo shoot, call had been at some beastly hour. Then in the afternoon he'd had one go see after another. From what he had been told he'd been booked for five more print ads and several people were interested in hiring him for fall's fashion week.

In the past week, Stephen and his agent had kept him busy going on all kinds of business and now everything was paying off. Literally, he was making money standing for photos. Typically he'd been on the opposite end of the lens, and in less than comfortable quarters waiting for the "money shot." His PI business may have been suffering from his absence, only in that he was not handling everything personally, now his assistant was hiring people. He'd told Schuyler long ago that he wouldn't accept anymore payment for looking after her daughter after all she was always in the same place. Though he still did check up on her from time to time.

"Are you living here now?" Stephen asked spinning around on his chair. He had been at his canvas all afternoon, and he was looking forward to staying there well into the evening.

"Thought I would cancel my apartment I seem to be spending a lot of time here anyway," Dylan said with a shrug.

"I don't usually take my work home with me."

"You took Allegra—"

"Finish that sentence and I promise you I will show you the short end of my temper."

"Sorry."

"Make that mistake again and I will throw you out, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, landlord. Would you like to see what I've been doing all day?"

"Not particularly."

"Too bad these things are pretty hilarious," Dylan said bating Stephen.

"Let's have a look," Stephen put down his water color pencil he stretched and came over to sit by Dylan. "Hand 'em over." He held out a hand for the proofs.

"Also I have to go to this party, thing, what exactly am I supposed to wear?"

"One thing at a time my friend," Stephen said smiling at the absurdity of the pictures, what would the modeling world ask of Dylan next?

"What does that mean?"

"Are you ready to face Bliss?"

Dylan was silent, he knew it was going to come up sooner or later, but he'd rather it be later…a lot later.

"Then that means you are feeling a bit under the weather after this morning's shoot and you can't go out tonight."

Dylan liked the sound of that another night, he promised himself, he would confront Bliss, but not so soon.

* * *

Bliss Llewellyn was in a snit, it was five o'clock and she had a party to attend, not normally a problem, but she had been on the phone all day trying to track down the agency who was representing the newest model to hit the catwalks. He was strikingly handsome, dark, rugged, and a little too familiar for Bliss's taste.

She couldn't shake the feeling that this man could by Dylan's doppelganger. It was those eyes, it was everything.

She threw down her tube of lipstick that she was trying to apply for the fifth time, this model had rattled her nerves and she had yet to even meet him. It was not even a sure thing that he was going to be there tonight. Her friend was told that his booking agent was going to be there, but that was never a done deal.

"Breathe," she told herself trying to restore her inner calm.

_You're wasting your time with this._ Her father said.

"Shut up," she snapped, surprised that she had said that out loud.

She could feel his anger, so much that it took her breath away.

_Do not refuse me, Bliss._

"Sorry," she said aloud again for no apparent reason.

_You are rattled leave behind this earthly existence and concentrate on what we need. _

"He won't join, he's lost."

"Persuade him," the man in the mirror said. For once Bliss was happy that the mirror was talking to her and not the voice in her head.

"I can't."

"I don't like that word."

"Get used to it, we're playing this by my rules now, daddy dearest." And with that, Bliss smashed the mirror.

* * *

**A/N: Alright just let me say this set of reviews is probably the hardest for me to reply to, mainly because there is so much I know right now and not telling you all, so please review again and I'll update later this weekend!**

**xtapx: **Oh okay, good, sometimes I don't know, it all makes sense in my head but that's cause I know the ending. Ara...ara....ara she will wake up when she is supposed to. Cam is just Cam, and partly because he's his father's son and he likes to put himseld through this pain. There's the quandry! Who to choose, both decent guys both I'd date, but who will she pick when push comes to shove? Hmmmm.....interesting. J/S moments....well that depends on what you call a J/S moment?

**GirlwithBlueBlood:** I was depressed too! Then I took it to IT and they fixed and I kept writing I would say I have at least the next three chapters partly planned/written. Thanks for the review!

**The Silver Bullet:** Thanks for the review and the condolences on my poor technology. Stephen is always a pick me up, except when he gets into a snit, but otherwise I love him!

**xo-tink-xo: **I know right? All better now though whew! I love Oliver and Sky they are exactly what the other needs....to an extent and that's all I'm gonna say there. Thanks for the review!

**Read-Rabbit93:** Never be scared, I haven't led anyone wrong yet! At least I hope not. :D Awwww you're too sweet, thanks for the awesome props and for the review!

**: **Good I'm glad, yes Dylan and Stephen always manage to find something interesting to discuss. It's an adventure to say the least! Thanks for the review!

**Sky:** J/S trust me I think I need to have Stephen do some more explaining on that front. Ara well she's coming back, I promise she has something to say that hopefully will make some things make more sense. Thanks for the review!

**bubblybrittxo:** yes I know it's sooo tempting but I promise everything is lining up. Thanks fr the review!


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: None is mine all is the fabulous Melissa de la Cruz's. **

**A/N: Well updates a little faster and this one is a little longer...mostly cause I couldn't find a good place to cut it....and it answers lots of questions that I know you all have been asking..mainly when is Ara gonna wake up? Anyway happy reading and if you like it feel free to leave a review!**

**~Eb**

**

* * *

  
**

Ara knew she needed to face more of what she had done, but there was no denying the fact that she would rather stay right here in this room alone with her guilt. It had always been her decision, her choice that to face this on her own. Her own soul was sore from the pain of remembering all of these memories, but she needed to face them and come to terms with her own failures.

"It's only going to get worse," Sariel said appearing out of thin air. The woman was dressed plainly in a white gown her black hair curling around her.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"For what it's worth I care about you, you are half my responsibility."

"I don't see Gabrielle popping into my head uninvited."

"If she could I'm sure she would, you after all popped, as you so like to call it, into her head."

"Just leave me alone, I'm too tired to trade barbs right now." Ara felt the tears that she no longer had. How long had it been since she had cried all of her tears away.

The angel crossed the room not leaving any footprints on the white floor. She kneeled down in front of the younger girl. "Look at me."

"Just stop, make it stop?" Had she really resorted to begging? Yes, yes she had decided to descend to that level, Ara just wanted it to stop now. She was tired of remembering her past she knew it by heart why relive it? Why now? Why did she have to go through it all again?

"You know when it will stop."

"But I know what it is."

"Maybe you know, but have you accepted it?"

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I forgave myself long ago, I know the trick I know and I got over it."

"If you got over it, why is it so hard to remember?"

"Please don't make me relive that again."

Sariel cradled the girl's face on her hands and tilted her face toward her. "Listen to me Ara, you have a greater good at stake here. You need to wake up. You need to go through this and if I have to give you the strength to do it, I will."

"Please," Ara begged she did not want to see it again.

The Arch Angel shook her head no. Ara nodded slowly, "I don't know if I can do this."

"I will be right here."

Ara nodded again with the Angels help she could do this.

* * *

Jack wandered in late to Clique Pointe and after last week he did not think Schuyler would have a problem with it. He had an unavoidable appointment, one he had put off for too long. He shuffled the papers from one hand to the other and shoved them into his brief case as he was waved through security. If the wrong people saw them it might spell disaster.

He got on the elevator and pressed his floor before realizing he was not the only person in the elevator. Schuyler was in the back coffee mug under her arm absorbed in her BlackBerry. It was often said that once you handed someone a BlackBerry they became a crackberry, attached to that piece of technology at the hip.

Should he catch another elevator? After past incidents, maybe it was not the best thing to be in such a close proximity to one another.

He turned to go back but the doors closed. That made the decision for him.

"Hmm," he cleared his throat hoping that Schuyler was not packing this morning.

She looked up distracted from her series of emails and messages. It was impossible for her face to pale any further, she was already as white as a sheet, and he was guessing that without the make-up, that every socialite in Manhattan knew how to apply, she would have dark circles under her eyes as well.

"Good morning," she said flatly not meeting his eyes.

The hint in her tone was no more talking, no more conversation, nothing more to do with him. Jack thought of the papers in his briefcase, and here was the kicker maybe he decided a little too late. Needless to say, the rest of the ride was spent in awkward silence.

Jack went into his office and stared at his computer, he needed to do something, there were reports and sheets and things he had to do and yet every time he tried to focus on a task it swam before his eyes.

"Sir," his secretary said knocking on his door. "Your son's school called…again."

Jack looked up from the work he was not doing. "Again?" This was news to him, he did not even know the school had called once let alone again.

"Yes, they've called several times before but it never seemed pertinent to disturb you, however they are talking expulsion."

"Expulsion?" he said in disbelief since when was Duchesne talking expulsion? Since when? The school dealt in stern talking tos and slaps on the wrists, expulsions were practically unheard of. Especially for a Blue Blood.

"The headmistress would like a word, with his parents. Now."

"Can you forward the call?"

"No, she would like to see you in her office," the secretary replied reading verbatim from the notepad in her hands.

"I'll go now then." He logged off his computer it was not as if he was doing anything important anyway.

There was no point in concentrating on work that he was not going to do.

"Alright, I'll push your lunch appointment back?"

"Yes and can you do me a favor."

Jack scribbled several numbers on a post-it and shoved it at the girl. "I want the last ten charges made to this card on my desk when I get back."

On the way to Duchesne Jack pulled out his own BlackBerry and dialed his son's number.

"Cameron," he said getting forwarded to voicemail. "We need to talk call me."

He hit the end button as he mounted the stairs to his old school.

The school was exactly as he remembered it, and Jack did not care for Duchesne anymore than he did when he was a student. The school's secretary showed him in directly to the headmistress's office. The woman had been replaced since Jack had gone to school, but it was still the normal MO. A public school girl, ivy education on scholarship of course, and adoption of perfectly rounded vowels and she passed as a Duchesne girl. She was just another in a long line of girls exactly like her.

"Mr. Caron, I wish I could say it was a pleasure but I cannot."

"Miss—" he glanced at the brass name plate, "Everson."

"Were you aware that your son was on probation here?"

Jack raised his eyebrows this was news to him.

"I'll take that as a no, Cameron has missed almost ten days of school in this semester, two or three days we can excuse. Five or six we get concerned and contact the parents but we are still willing to look the other way, but ten days and over we are confronted with a problem."

"Where is he?"

"Not in school and contrary to popular belief we are not an au pair."

"Miss Everson I believe we can come to some kind of arrangement."

"Deals Mr. Caron, I'm sure we can come to some conclusion that will satisfy both of our needs, the library requires a new reference section."

"I'll send you a check."

"Tell Cameron that if he has personal issues, we will be more than happy to accommodate them if they are accompanied by a doctor's note."

"Thank-you Miss Everson, it has been an enlightening meeting."

"We are always happy to help."

Jack rose and walked out of the office, now he was on a war path to find this irreverent son. Schuyler had warned him about this, that if he did not start looking after him than Cam was going to end up getting thrown out of school.

There were no phone calls missed or otherwise on his phone. That left Jack with one option: the hospital. He was waved through security without a second glance and he arrived on the top floor within minutes.

Strange he noticed the guard that used to stand at Allegra's door was missing. The nurses glared at him as his burst into Ara's room and just as Jack suspected Cam was asleep.

* * *

_Ara was waiting, she had become used to this by now. Evening came and she stole down to visit the one thing she missed above all else. Heaven was just another place when Orias was not with her. _

_She paced the ground. The clearing they had found was in the middle of the forest away from everything and everyone, a place where she could pretend he had not betrayed her and everything she cared about. _

_In one of her weaker moments she had lied to herself about everything. Angels had started asking questions and then…then when He asked her where she had been. She lied. And the worst part was that He knew and said nothing._

_She turned around to see him running through the trees. Orias was sprinting through the foliage as if the hounds of hell were on his heels._

"_What's wrong?" she asked. _

"_You need.." his breathing was so labored that he couldn't get the words out. _

"_Orias what happened?" Fear raced through her, what happened, why was he running so hard._

"_Get out," he heaved._

"_Why? I came to see you." She held him._

"_No you can't, their coming." _

"_Who?" _

"_They know."_

"_Who?" _

"_Someone found out that you're here and they're not happy."_

"_I don't understand." _

"_Run now." _

_Her head was reeling with what her love was telling her. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because it's—" _

_Someone grabbed her arm. "NO," Orias was shouting he head whipped around and she saw that he was being restrained. _

"_What's going on?" she demanded as her captor hauled her away._

"_You need to talk to Gabrielle." _

_The grip on her arm was going to cause a bruise and the pace that was set for her was hard for her to keep up. She could not wrap her head around this what had she done to deserve this treatment. She knew that lying to God was a mistake and that perhaps sneaking down to Earth was a mistake. Certainly someone had to realize why she did the things she did. It was understandable…wasn't it? _

_When she was not trying to wrap her head around what was going on she was trying to figure out the face of her captor. His face was turned away from her and she had not been paying enough attention when he was talking to match his voice._

_The building he brought he too was small one room by Eliora's guess, when he showed her in he quickly left. There was a fire in the room, but its glow did nothing to warm her spirits. One figure stood just outside of the fire's glow. _

"_Good evening Eliora."_

"_Gabrielle." Eliora bowed her head and bobbed a curtsey. They had always been friends but the older woman's icy tone made her blood run cold._

"_We have a problem." _

"_I didn't…I just…you have to understand." _

_Gabrielle held up a hand to silence her. "I know what it feels like."_

"_How dare you tell me what it feels like," Eliora lashed out, "you who hold people you love every night and can sleep knowing he's safe. How dare you tell me about what I feel." _

"_I understand you are angry."_

"_NO I'm hurt, all I want is to be with him, but I can't fall. I tried but I can't."_

"_Well you may have just succeeded." _

"_What?"_

"_You can't go back to heaven, I've sent word already. Sariel says you cannot return but you are not fallen, and you did not choose this life freely. Therefore, we are at an impasse."_

"_What will you do with me?"_

"_I do not rightly know, I've been told half of your punishment and it is up to me to decide the other half."_

"_Punishment?"_

"_They have given me two options and I will leave your fate in your hands. Their first offer is that you give up your secret to the whole of the heavens."_

"_I can't—"_

_Gabrielle held up a hand to silence her, "The other is that you use it."_

"_To what?" The blood drained from her face she couldn't use her gift her secret. No one was ever supposed to know only if it was desperate._

"_I think you know."_

"_And what of Orias?"_

"_With the first you may keep him, but the second you will lose him and he will be stripped of his memory."_

"_How can they leave me with those options?"_

"_Well they left me, but I am leaving them to you. You chose this fate, you will finish that choice. Then you will join us but not as a Blue Blood, you will be called upon only when the heavens see fit."_

"_What will happen to him? Will he…"_

"_There is almost nothing I can do for you—"  
_

"_Anything please."_

"_Except, I can help you in this way, if you choose the second one I can fix his memory, so that when he has can remember everything of his own free will, then he will remember you and can decide for himself."_

_It was the best she would get, Eliora knew that, but it still stung. It was no choice, not in reality. She could not give up her secret, and they knew that they simply wanted to be seen as courteous and nice._

"_I need a knife." _

_Gabrielle produced her own blade shrinking it to the size of a dagger. _

"_Where is he?" She asked taking the blade from the Arch Angel._

"_Outside." _

"_Very well, send everyone away it is a secret for a reason." _

"_Can I trust you?"_

"_I will cut my own heart out for everyone else the least you can do is let me do it in peace," Eliora snapped._

_Gabrielle nodded and led the way out of the shelter. The light from the room spilled out into the night illuminating the figures who stood in the courtyard. Michael stood behind Orias's right shoulder, Orias was kneeling on the ground his arms restrained behind him, Abbadon stood over his left shoulder. Both angels looked less than pleased about the situation._

"_Leave," Gabrielle ordered addressing the angels behind Orias. _

"_Are you—" Michael looked skeptical._

"_I said leave." Abbadon gave a swift jerk of the head and turned on his heels. While Michael waited for Gabrielle to join him before they left. She eyed Eliore carefully before venturing into the darkness._

"_Eliora, what's going on?" Orias asked. She walked over to him tears running down her face this was it, the horrible gift that was borne inside her would be her undoing. She knelt before him and looked him straight in the eye. She was supposed to hold him forever, supposed to be with him for eternity and now…._

"_I love you, never doubt that." _

"_I never have, why are looking at me like that?" She felt the knife in her hand and held her other hand up. _

"_Forgive me?"_

"_Isn't that your job?" he joked trying to make the situation lighter._

_She nodded as she sliced her palm and said the words she had shared with precious few._

Ara came back to herself, Sariel was still in front of her holding her up as she cried.

"You were brave to face that again."

"It still stings."

"I need to leave, but I will see you very soon."

Ara nodded she could hold out for a few more minutes.

* * *

Sariel appeared in the room Cameron was asleep with his head on the bed. This was going to be hard for him too but he needed to see it so that Ara could wake. She placed Ara's hand in his own and tapped it gently the memory would flow from one to the other. Just in the nick of time, Sariel vanished.

"Cameron," Jack said and watched as his son sat bolt upright. He was breathing hard as if he'd been running marathon anger flashed in his eyes and knuckled his eyes trying as if he was trying to recall something that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Dad?" Cam muttered through blood shot eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Good morning—or should I say good afternoon?"

"What—" His eyes went wide and he reached automatically for his cell phone.

"Time? Let me tell you what time it is, time for you to be at school. Time for you to stop screwing up your life. Time to take responsibility."

"What?" The memories were pounding in Cam's head making it hard for him to concentrate on anything.

But Jack wasn't listening to him he was in the middle of a good long rant.

"School? Why have you not been attending? What is this ten days of missed school? I—"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Cam lashed out grabbing his bag from the floor, "It's not as if I matter in your life," he snapped.

"You will sit down and you will listen to me," Jack yelled across the room as his son.

"I'll listen? I'm done listening to you or Mom. You—you only want me when it's convenient, when I'm the golden boy, but now now that I show my true colors you are more than happy to wash your hands of me."

"Don't you ever say that, Cam—"

"Say what that I am about as wanted as cockroach in your apartment? Sorry _Dad_, but I've had enough of you and your _family_."

Cam brushed past Jack and out the door.

"Whoa," Oliver said backing up away from the disgruntled teenager.

Jack walked to the window running his fingers through his hair.

"This is a bad time I'll come back," Olive said to nobody in particular rocking back on his heels turning to the door.

"What do you want Perry?"

"I was actually coming to see my daughter, finished work early and you know the story," Olive replied with a shrug, there was nothing more he could say.

Jack turned as if for the first time he realized Ara was still in the room. Laying, hands crossed on the bed, just as serene as any angel ever could be.

"You stay, I'll go."

"Nah, we both can, after all we share this connection," Oliver said nodding at the chair. "Take a load off."

Jack sat because there was nothing else he could do. Head in his hands his words suddenly weighed him down, everything he said to Cam. Jack had promised himself he would never become his father, and those words that had been pounded into his head by his own, his responsibility. _Damn _he was becoming Charles Force_._

"She always considered you her father," Jack said trying to push everything to the back of his mind. It was the first thing he reached for when thoughts of his other child were pushed aside.

"I know." Oliver kicked at the flooring and leaned against the wall shoving his hands in his pockets. "But you know good parenting is not learned over night."

"I'm sure you were born with it."

"If only you knew the number of times I called my mother or the pediatrician when Ara was a child. I was scared out of my mind, but I got through it. You'll get through this."

"Is it wrong to say that I just want out?"

"No, they are not always good days and some days it feels like you want to throw in the towel and return the baby to the hospital and get your life back. Try again," Oliver urged.

Jack shut down, this was not what he wanted to hear from Oliver. The man who had everything: career, family, logic. No wonder Schuyler would choose him, how could Jack hope to measure up to Mr. Perfect Oliver Hazard-Perry?

"Can I comment?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Oliver shrugged, "As a writer I am a student of the human animal, I watch people, see how they interact, take in the details how a man takes his coffee, the way a girl looks at those she loves, or how parents communicate with their children. I take all of this in, mull over it and put it all together into a cohesive story."

"Alright?"

"From what I see, you don't know Cam, he might as well be a teenager you pulled off the street, but that doesn't have to stay that way."

"Why do you people keep telling me that?"

"Because Cam deserves to have parents, just like every child does."

"Are you really that perfect?"

"You want a flaw, ah yes the classic character flaw. I'll give you, my flaws. I walk down a path that I know will lead to my demise, pain, and yet I treasure every day. I allow those I love to run over my heart and I try not to let it bother me. I look the other way when she talks about others, even when I know that in the end, it won't be me."

Jack was silent.

"When it gets too much I close myself off. When I can't be the bigger person, I retreat into worlds that I can control, where I play god to all of the little creatures. Where people can fall in love with those who care about them, and I can lose myself so completely, that I forget the numbness in my own heart."

What was Jack supposed to say to that? Was there any response that could be said? He asked and that was Oliver's answer, he was willing to back down in fact he had known all along that he would have to back down and yet he stayed, he pushed on.

* * *

Madison walked out of her morning Trigonometry looking worried. Cam had not been there. She met Jazz in the hall where she was coming down from her Chemistry lab and once they locked eyes, both knew the terrible truth.

"You didn't pick him up?" Jazz asked.

"Me? It was so your day."

"Have you…" her voice failed her as Jack walked down the stair case from the Headmistress's office.

"That can't be good," Jazz said.

"I think we're passed good and are now located in the middle of nuclear fallout," Madison remedied pulling out her phone. "Come on Cam pick up."

When the call rolled over to voicemail, Madison knew that the situation was so much worse than she originally anticipated. Nuclear fallout was nothing compared to what they were going to be dealing with.

"Where would he go?" Jazz asked, "the hotel?"

"No, he doesn't like to stay there during the day."

"The hospital?"

Madison punched the number into her phone and pulled Jazz along into the girl's bathroom, they were going to pull a Cameron and skip class so that they could track down their friend. First, however, they needed to know where to look for him.

"Yes, hello does Ara Van Alen currently have any visitors?...Yes and who are they?" Sometimes vampire powers paid off, even over the phone the woman was going to do whatever Madison wanted her to do. "Hmmm three you say? Alright and their names?...Yes thank-you."

Slowly Madison lowered her phone and snapped it shut.

"And?"

"We should go, now."

"I have class, I can't miss another day and neither can you."

"Oh no, we need to go." Madison grabbed her friend's arm if they were going to get to Cam before all hell broke loose than they needed to be there three point two seconds ago.

When they arrived at the hospital Madison checked with security and to her disappointment Cam had left exactly when she thought he had.

_Great_ _if I was Cam where would I go? _She tried to locate him with the mind connection but he had shut down those paths he wanted to be left alone.

"I thought he was doing better," Jazz commented as the trudged up the street.

"Me too." Madison checked her cell phone but there was still just the empty screen.

"Maybe we're missing something?"

"Do you think he would just intentionally over sleep?"

"It would explain him not showing up for school."

"Yeah and it does follow Occam's Razor."

"Simplest answer."

"Exactly." Madison nodded

"Since we wasted one perfectly good skip day what do you say to a meal while we think of where to look for our friend?"

"You paying?"

"Since I was the one who pulled you out, sure."

"Deal."

* * *

Cam knew he was in trouble. Over sleeping was not a crime, well apparently it was when it meant that he missed another day of school. To add to that he had told Schuyler he would stop that, get his grades up, it was worse that he was letting her down. Yet all of that seemed to pale in comparison by what he had seen today. It had come in one big rush, and now he knew. Knew everything that Ara had done, and it was amazing to him that he seemed to have done nothing wrong. He even tried to save her, but she still…

He still needed and wanted to talk to Schuyler about all of this, after all she was the one who cared about him so he went to the one place he was hoping to run into her: her house. Going to the office would run the chance of him meeting up with one of his parents and that was something Cam wanted to put off for as long as angelically possible. The thing was, who knew when Schuyler was coming home. He was not stupid, as a child he remembered his parents coming home at all hours, it could be five or it could be midnight.

He sat against the door and weighed his options, there weren't many. He pulled out his phone and checked the number of missed calls he had. Several one from his father, a couple from his friends, none from people he actually wanted to talk to at the moment.

The secrets weighing heavily on his mind, he'd seen them all the memories he'd been wishing for and now he knew. It was not him, she did this with no explanation just sliced her palm and said those words. All this time he thought it was something he did and it was something _she_ did.

"Hello?"

Cam looked up to see a man his hands deep in the pockets of his coat. His brown hair looked like it was in need of a cut but it framed a face that Cam remembered from the night he found Ara. It was her father—not her real one of course—but the one she would always call 'dad.'

"I was waiting for someone," he said blankly getting up, no doubt he would want to go in. It was strange that the only person he could talk to was the mother of the girl who he wasn't sure he wanted to see again.

"I can see that and since I think I know you and you aren't sporting one of my books so I'll take it you are not a crazed fan looking for an autograph. So you must be waiting for Sky."

"Yes," he said resolutely focusing on the wall.

"Why don't you come inside, I've already eaten but you look like you could use a good meal."

"No thanks."

"Come on I make a mean BLT."

"I don't really do food anymore." The man lived with a Blue Blood certainly he knew they didn't eat often it wasn't in their way.

"Well still sitting out here, alone with your thoughts, might drive you mad."

The man put the key into the lock and opened the door, Cam got up reluctantly and followed him into the house. He sat in the kitchen while Oliver went about putting food together. Cam remembered the man he seemed to be the kind that was always watching him. He made comments that hit home and was easy to make the advice when the man was not suffering himself.

"Alright what will it be?"

"Someone mentioned BLT."

"Sounds good."

Oliver left him alone to finish his meal and returned right when Cam finished eating.

"Well I just got off the phone with Schuyler and she's going to be late at the office tonight. Which leaves me wondering what are you going to do for the night?"

Cam shrugged.

"I thought as much, let me make a call and I'll see if you can crash on a friend's couch."

"You're not going to call my parents, are you?"

"Last time I checked my friends list Jack and Mimi were not given an invitation."

Cam nodded he liked this guy more and more.

Oliver dialed the number and spoke to someone on the other end for a few minutes. He hung up and sighed.

"No one wants me, I get it." Cam got up to leave. It wasn't a surprise he saw those looks from his father and his grandfather in his dream. Even _she _didn't want him.

"Sit down," Oliver replied. The tone in his voice made Cam pause and sink into the chair. It was the tone his father had never been able to use without making Cam's blood boil, the tone that said I am not done with you and you will listen to what I have to say. "Cam, I'm going to tell you that someone wants you, your parents as crazy as they are, want you. In some twisted way they love you."

"I—"

"No, let me finish then you talk. But you have to help them out, we are not perfect beings and that means we fuck things up. My friend already has someone in his guest bedroom. So what I am going to do is this: I'm going to make a decision without telling my wife, you can stay in our guest room, until we can solve this problem. But if we do this there's an agreement to go along with it."

"What?" Cam knew he could not accept that.

"No more missing school, no more sullen I hate the world attitude—because I hate that—and you will sit down with your father and have a conversation."

"He just wants to tell me how much I've messed up my life."

"Maybe you need to hear that."

"I didn't do anything I over slept I was going to go to school."

"Did you tell him that?"

"Didn't have a chance. Besides he wouldn't care all he cares about anymore is his _other_ child, I might as well be invisible."

"Ara has that effect on people, but would she want you to be this unhappy?"

"I don't want to talk about her. She's the one who made this mistake and I am the one who suffers. So maybe everyone's right I'm just a failure because of her."

"Is that what you believe?"

"Might as well."

"Cam you are not a failure and I am going to tell you this because you deserve to hear it, your father was upset about the things he said."

"Why?"

"Like father like son?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack Force was often a disappointment to his own father."

"Really?" Cam smiled sullenly, it would serve his father right to know how he felt at this moment.

"Yes, when he was in high school and probably most of the way through college Jack thought about making a new name for himself, a new mark. Charles wanted him to fall in line, follow the path that had been set for him since before the son was a sparkle in God's eye."

"Sky."

"Exactly and his father let into him and I'm guessing he folded. He never made it to the point you are at now."

"Really?" Cam brightened at the idea that his father was weaker than he was.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on."

"I lost."

"What?"

"Who," Cam corrected.

"I see…and?"

"Ara, I woke up and then…I feel empty and alone, so cold and disconnected." And angry he added silently.

"Well anything else?"

Cam thought for a moment should he tell Oliver? What could it hurt the man knew everything anyway. "She told me to have faith and I did and now…."

_It's gone._

"Ara did?"

"Yeah, I was in the hospital and then she just was in my head and I felt better. But now I know the truth and I don't care anymore."

"Okay," Oliver said slowly drawing out the word drumming his fingers on the table, "I'll show you to your room."

"What no other questions?" It was Cam's experience that when adults got a hold of new information they would push you until they had everything they wanted. This guy just wanted to hear him out and then he left him alone.

"I think you just needed to share it with someone and don't worry Conduit's honor I won't tell anyone."

"You're pretty cool you know that?"

"Great now a pre-teen thinks I'm 'cool' whatever happened to my social life?"

"Hey I am a teenager."

"And that makes it better how?"

Cam shrugged but smiled this guy was alright.

* * *

Sariel was waiting in the room, where was Raphael? As if on cue the angel appeared, her twin the healer of the heavens.

"We shouldn't be messing in this Sariel."

"Do it," she ordered.

"We can't."

"It's done," she said then Sariel turned around, "isn't that right Michael?"

Charles Force was standing in the doorway, framed by the dim light of the hallway the man looked like the fallen angel he wasn't. Sariel smiled this would be a better night than she originally thought. Two birds, one stone.

"I did not know we were to be so honored," Charles said entering the room, he closed the door so that they would have some privacy. "I mean if I had known there would have been Arch Angels here—"

"Michael," Raphael started forward toward his old friend.

"What are you doing here?" The question was directed at Sariel.

"The girl needs to wake up, we are here to see that it happens, but since we're here we might as well cover some unfinished business."

Charles arched an eyebrow. "You'll wake up the one who's caught in the middle but not one of your own?"

"Gabrielle would have skinned me alive," Raphael responded quietly.

"So now that that's covered," Sariel said, "are you ready for your punishment?"

Charles smiled coldly, as if to say what have I done?

"Did you honestly think that you would get away with murder?"

Charles's face paled.

"Your status as an Arch Angel has been rescinded."

"You cannot you have no authority here."

"When you kill someone who belongs in heaven it becomes our problem, now we can do this the easy way or—"

"The hard way," Raphael supplied withdrawing his sword.

Charles held out his arm which Sariel took his arm and shoved the cuff of his shirt up. Gently as if patting a child on the head she ran her hand over the mark of the angel. It vanished under her fingers.

"May I ask," Charles said straightening his shirt, "who you chose to replace me?"

"You can ask but the person is under consideration."

"And Lucifer's spot?"

"Hmm, oh he's been replaced for some time now, your niece actually."

"I see. You are—"

"Just because we're not on earth," Raphael cut in, "doesn't mean we don't watch." Raphael placed a protective arm around Sariel and watched Michael until he backed out of the room and the door shut.

"Do you think I made an enemy today?" Sariel asked as Raphael went back to the bed.

"None you can't take on."

Raphael shook his head and he sat on the bed and placed a hand on the young girl's face. "Ara," he called, "wake up, it is time."

There was a small flash of light from his finger tips and Ara's eyes fluttered open.

Raphael stood up, "Be well."

Ara nodded. The two Arch Angels disappeared and Ara was left alone. She reached blindly for the nurse call button, she hit the button and waited.

The nurses were impressed at her quick recovery. They had never seen a comatose victim recover so quickly. The called her parents right away and helped her remove all of the hospital appliances.

* * *

Schuyler walked into her house late that night, it had been a long day at the office and not wanting to incur further problems she had stopped to see Evan and then fell asleep. Now officially still exhausted and ready for bed she opened her front door to a lovely surprise: Cam in her living room doing homework. Did the world hate her?

"Hello?" she said surprised to see the boy in her living room. Wasn't her discussion with Jack pre-freak out all about taking care of his kid and not giving her that responsibility?

"Hi," he brightened looking up from his books.

Oliver entered and indicated his office. "Be right back," Sky excused herself and made a b-line for the office pulling Oliver after her.

"What in the name of everything good is he doing here?"

"His homework."

"That's not funny," Schuyler snapped wiping Oliver's smile right off his face.

"I called Kingsley to see if Cam could crash there and he already has a guest. Which incidentally we should talk about."

"That still does not explain what he is doing in our living room and ten at night."

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"How about his home?"

"Do you really want to send him back to that black hole?"

Schuyler messaged her temples the noise in her head was getting to be too much, especially when paired with her current home invasion problems.

"You okay?" Oliver asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She swatted his hand away and took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"I suppose he can stay here for one night, but I want you to talk to Jack about this tomorrow," she said sticking a finger in his chest. Like hell, she was going to speak with that man again.

Oliver's office phone went off, he grabbed the extension. "Hello? Yes no, no we'll be right there yeah." He hung up the phone. "Ara woke up," he said completely dumbfounded.

"We need to go."

"And Cam?"

"We –I—look I care about that kid as much as the next woman but my daughter woke up, and I need to be there you brought him into this house you will deal with him."

"Sky I want to see Ara just as much as you let me make one call."

"One."

Oliver grabbed the phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hello? I think I have the….no no I am looking for Kingsley, oh okay, look I know he said no earlier but Cam needs a place to stay. Really? You're sure Martin would be chill with that? Alright I'll bring him over."

"He's going to stay with Kingsley at least for tonight."

"Alright I'll get something for Ara and I'll meet you at the hospital."

* * *

Oliver took Cam to Kingsley's door, the teenager had been quiet on the drive over and when he as they waited at the door Oliver felt compelled to say something.

"Just for a few days."

"Whatever," the kid blew him off.

"Well you should feel lucky."

"Why? Because I am the one person in the world that nobody wants?"

"Because tomorrow another very special Van Alen woman will be sending you off to school."

That shut Cam up, Allegra Chase opened the door and welcomed Cam into the house.

* * *

Ara sat up, she felt odd, empty cold alone, pick any adjective thereof she could apply it. The bathroom was fully functional in her room, complete with its own steam shower. When she got out she felt better, the chill in her bones had receded. Standing in her towel she had a choice between the hospital gown she'd been wearing and her ball gown she'd had for the party. Not exactly what she wanted to wear.

The door opened and her parents rushed in. There were hugs and kisses and a change of clothes. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep for three days curl up under the covers and hide until she could face the sun light.

Back in her room, Ara was getting ready for bed, her parents joked softly about her need to sleep. She'd been out for several months surely one more night was inconsequential? Her mother waited for her to crawl under the covers to turn out the light.

"Good to have you home sweetie." Schuyler reached for the light switch.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Her hand paused on the switch.

"Tomorrow can Jazz come over?"

"Of course." She reached for the switch again.

"One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Schuyler smiled for what felt like the millionth time and walked back into the room. "Any time." She wrapped her arms around Ar. Ara closed her eyes and let her mother's love sink in. If there was one thing she could depend on it was her mother, she would always love her.

* * *

**Reader-Rabbit93: **Yes definitely time to kick him in the shins! Thanks for the review!

**KelseyMorgan':** They are looking up a list from the library of all the blue bloods who were at Plymouth trying to piece some stuff together. No problem I should have made it more clear in my writing. Thanks for the review!

**xo-tink-xo:** I know I feel like in the end it's going to be Jack, I mean it's like best friend syndrome the BFF can be fabulous the paragon of men everywhere and still they just don't go for them...who knows?! I like adventures and there are tons more left! Thanks for the review!


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: not mine holding no claim to these characters and stories they all belong to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: Holy Cow! Miracles happen, I know I am becoming a regular at this update thing. Trust me it feels good! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up my new trend!**

* * *

Cam felt out of place in the new apartment. It was his third room in two days. It wasn't home, and maybe that was a good thing. Clearly, Kingsley's place was meant to be a bachelor pad but the woman who opened the door made the hard furnishings, that would do for poker nights and late mornings, work. Oliver had dropped him off with strict orders to go to school tomorrow or they would have problems.

Allegra had shown him a room, well as with any Blue Blood place it was a suite, where he could crash for the night. The walls were painted dark blue that matched the deep red woods used at the baseboards and the bed. The bed was made up with a dark blue coverlet with half a dozen taupe colored pillows. Allegra had instructed him to dump his stuff off and come down to the main room.

There wasn't much, he traveled light anymore a few shirts—most dirty—and a couple pairs of jeans and his mother would kill him if he didn't have clean underwear to top it all off. Cam dumped his belongings in the drawer and walked back down the stairs.

Besides the committee meeting, he had never been this close to Allegra Van Alen. She looked different, less formal maybe in her tee-shirt and sweats.

"Midnight snack?"

"No thanks."

"Too bad, Kingsley took me out to this great restaurant and we picked up chocolate cheesecake." She waved the white box in front of him.

"Uhh sure."

Where was Kingsley this was supposed to be his house after all? Maybe he'd been called out late or something.

She handed him a fork and flipped the box open.

Was he really going to eat cheesecake out of the box with Gabrielle? Maybe he should look out the window and make sure the sky was not falling down around the building.

"Eat," she told him grabbing a large bite for herself. He speared a smaller chunk and shoved it in his mouth. "So school tomorrow I take it Duchesne hasn't changed start times."

"No."

"Do I need to walk you or do you think you can manage that by yourself?"

"I can get there by myself. Thanks."

"Just making sure."

"Why did you take me in?"

"Cameron—"

"You know my name?"

"You were seated with those girls I made a point to ask around. Plus I like to know people who are connected with my family, and technically you are my grandnephew after all."

"You don't look that old, I mean my grandfather looks like he should be my grandfather but you look old enough to be my mom."

"Part of the beauty of my comatose state I suppose."

"So you really are Gabrielle?"

"Are you really Orias once bonded to Eliora?"

Cam was silent, did he want to discuss what he'd seen? Gabrielle had been there she might be able to shed some light on the feelings that raged within him.

"Well that bond was broken I should know," she put her fork down and clasped her hands together waiting patiently for him to say something.

"Yes you should," Cam said quietly toying with his fork. This was stupid he should just come right out and ask her. "Why did you do it?"

Allegra stared at him for a long moment as if sizing him up on some imaginable ruler. "I cannot answer that I am sorry, it is part of a bargain."

"What bargain?"

"Again Cameron you ask a question I am not at liberty to answer."

"Can you tell me one thing?"

"I can try."

"Is love worth all the pain?"

"Always and for a bonus, yes I would do it all over again save the ending."

"Why the ending?"

"I wouldn't let him die."

* * *

Stephen Chase was relaxing in his apartment, this was the way life was supposed to be lived: alone. He had finally finished collecting all of the items that had been sold off after his death. It was mostly the art that he cared about, each piece had been carefully selected for the apartment by Allegra. She had worked tirelessly to find pieces that meant something to her. Now Stephen could enjoy his time alone to be alone with the art that made him remember only the good stuff. His roommate was off doing some party or another, he knew Dylan was scared stiff when he left the place earlier that evening. Then again, if he was going to meet his long lost love, he might be a little green around the gills too.

He sipped his drink and considered his move. There was the painting he could finish it or he could sit here in the darkness and wait for something to happen. The knock on the door, was exactly what he was waiting for.

Kingsley Martin was standing on the other side of the door when Stephen pulled it open.

"Am I listed in the freaking yellow pages?"

"Yes, actually right under major pain."

"Good to know my reputation is so highly respected." Stephen smiled and let the Venator in.

Kingsley wandered into the main room hands shoved deep into his pockets. He let out a long whistle as he looked out the windows. "Nice view."

"I like it," Stephen replied leaning against one of the pillars. "You want to compliment my decorating tastes next or are you going to spit out what you want?"

Kingsley held up a file, "I need help." He let the packet fall onto the coffee table.

"With what?"

"I can't stop this. Hell anymore I can hardly figure out a single lead on a case. There are too many leads, too many places to look, too many loose ends and they all point to you."

"Give me something specific. And--" he said before Kingsley could ask, "I can't tell you anything about her, so choose something else."

"Ara woke up."

"I know, and that wasn't a lead."

"Silver Bloods where are they?"

"No idea, just a vague overall impression." Stephen shrugged this really was not his business he wanted to go back to his own business. Getting mixed up with Kingsley Martin could have disastrous effects.

"Alright, how about Jack and Schuyler."

"Only know what I've been told and that's not a lot. Orianna likes her secrets and I respect her privacy."

"Could you help her with her memory problems?"

"I don't know."

"Would you be willing to talk to her?"

Stephen sighed would he be willing to have a conversation with his daughter? Maybe? On a human scale he wanted nothing more than to sit down with her and hear every story she could possibly tell him about her life, on the other hand, the one that compelled him to do his duty, he knew he needed to stay away.

"It's not—"

"Let me ask another question, do you believe in fate?"

"Most of the time, yes."

"I think there are people who are fated to be together they just need a little push in the right direction. Schuyler needs a push and everyone in her life right now is out of energy. She needs you, she needs you to be the father that you weren't allowed to be."

Everyone needed him at some point and maybe there was some truth in the situation. There was no choice Kingsley had played the father card to great effect.

"Set it up and I'll be there."

Kingsley nodded and turned to leave. At the door, he paused and turned back. "Allegra deserves to know too."

"Leave before I change my mind." Kingsley walked out the door.

So much for his quiet night in. Stephen walked up to his office, the art that lined the walls had been the same art that Allegra had picked out when they were married. He'd rounded up the pieces that had been sold off so that he could feel closer to her.

The knives meant for his daughter were still on the desk, she would need them one day. They were hers by right. She would fight off the darkness with them and they would last her for eternity.

"You can't," Sariel said appearing in his office seated on the couch.

"I'm not going to see Gabrielle, don't worry."

"Good I don't want this to be messed up."

"I know the rules," he snapped. "As for Orianna you have very little power over her."

"Both of you will need to learn how to follow commands now. After all, she is considered an Arch Angel now, and you—"

"I know," he snapped. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be concerned with heavenly matters?"

"You are my problem right now, you and Gabrielle and Eliora. I want this mess to end as much as you do."

"When I finish everything—"

"Tell her, see if she can see past what she hates. I'm sure Gabrielle can get past what did she say? Oh yes eternal hatred for you."

"Out."

"It was your choice to accept the position, this is just another test. Can you protect her without getting close to her?"

"Why don't you just do it, you seem to be making a career out of interfering with the mortal world."

"I cannot you can, I want my friend to be saved, and you are the one to do it…again. Do not let me down," she said her voice carrying a hint of a threat. She vanished leaving him alone.

There was a reason Stephen surrounded himself with the art work his wife had picked out, it was as closest thing he could have to her. He could look at the canvasses and remember everything she had ever said about the piece it was like having her back in his life.

* * *

Ara had woken up early on Friday, so that she could catch her best friend before she went off to school. Her parents had been decided that Ara would return to Duchesne on Monday and it was yet to be determined if she would go to Committee meetings. But the first thing Ara was insisting on was getting her cell phone back.

At least getting a new phone. Technology it propels the teenage world, and without it you might as well be dirt.

"Can't you just choose one?" Jazz said as they entered what felt like the tenth cell phone store that day. Ara had been more than angry when she had been told her cell phone was missing, and was ready to shed blood when Jazz told her that no one had a single clue as to where it ended up.

"It's not that simple," Ara explained examining the phones. They were all the same phones, just different stores, but Ara was looking for the perfect fit. Like a wedding dress when she saw it, it would leave the store with her.

"How about an iPhone, everyone wants one."

"No, the whole no actual keys thing freaks me out."

"Blackberry?"

"Look," Ara said turning to her friend, she went to the iPhone display, "I feel like I need a PHD to operate this thing, and a BlackBerry I'd need a MBA to match. I just want my old phone back."

"That model is so last year they don't make it anymore," Jazz said once again sounding like a broken record. She had been repeating the phrase since they started the search. Ara was just not letting it go her old phone meant too much to her.

Ara shot a disgusted look at her friend.

"Okay let's try this again," Jazz said smoothing her features. She walked over to another display and picked up the closest thing to Ara's old phone, "take this slider phone it's simple you don't need a PHD or MBA or even a high school diploma to operate, it has a full regular keyboard, and is simple click to call phone."

Ara barely smiled and plucked the phone from her friends fingers she turned it over getting the feel for it. "I like it."

"Oh thank God." Jazz draped herself over the nearest stand this was too much.

Ara paid for the phone and they set her up with a new number.

"So I'll text your number to Cam and Madison."

"No," Ara all but shouted on the busy street, Jazz looked over startled at her friend's reactions as did several passing strangers, "I—I mean no, give me their numbers I'll text 'em later."

"Okay," Jazz knew better than to push her friend, she forked over her own cell phone and watched as Ara put the numbers into her phone book.

They had lunch and Jazz filled Ara in on most of the stuff that had been happening.

Jazz checked her watch late in the afternoon, she was supposed to meet Madison for the shopping date soon. The girl had decreed that Friday was their going out night and they needed new duds for the occasion. "Hey I gotta go meet Madison, we're going shopping, she thinks I need a new dress."

"Oh I should get home anyway."

"No stay, come with you can get something to wear on Monday," Jazz pleaded it would be the perfect time for Ara to get back in the swing of things.

"No. I've got plans with Dad and I should go meet Mom at work. But look at the shoes, tell me if there's anything worth buying." She smiled and Jazz saw the girl who she'd met in New York all those years ago.

Ara let herself in Clique Pointe's lobby, and the security guards tipped their hats to her and waved her through. Her mother's secretary said Schuyler was in a short meeting but that it was scheduled to end shortly. Ara nodded and wandered out of the office, her mother's meetings could go one for hours even if they were described as "short."

Her walk took her down the hall and to the floor below, where secretaries were running around mixing in with other employees, many knew Ara and smiled at her as they ran away. Her feet found herself walking into the office space of Jack Caron. His secretary looked to be on her last thread, she was startled to see Ara and when Ara asked if Jack was busy she was shown in directly.

Jack was pacing the floor paper in hand muttering to himself scratching at the paper in his hand with a pen. The secretary looked white as a sheet and Ara waved her off. No need to send the woman to an early grave Jack seemed to be doing a good job of that on his own.

"Hello," she said quietly disturbing her father. He looked at her like she might be a ghost then again everyone was treating her like she was a ghost so tell her something she didn't already know.

Jack bent down and picked up the sheets he'd dropped. "A-ara?" he stuttered.

"Sorry, I was here to meet my mother and—" Ara stuttered toying with her fingers, maybe this was a bad idea. After all no one really knew she was awake, just her parents and Jazz.

"She's in a meeting."

"Right, and I--that is to say my feet found their way here."

He nodded, "Please take a seat," he indicated the chairs. Ara sat down feeling foolish. Everyone acted this way around her now, like they were walking on eggshells. That she might roll over and fall back into a coma at any moment, that they might say the wrong thing and cause that to happen.

"I shouldn't have come here." Ara picked at the seams of her jeans.

"Any time you need anything please never fear coming here. Are you-"

"Yesterday evening."

"And you're feeling…"

"Fine."

Yes awkward, that was the key to this world now. She would feel out of place everywhere she went, even in her own home her parents looked at her like she was a fragile object. Here she couldn't even have a conversation with Jack to save her life and their talks had never been what one would call lengthy and fluid.

"Can I tell you something and please shut me up if you don't want to hear it. I want people to treat me like a normal person, I don't want to be the person everyone's scared to talk to I just want to be normal."

"I remember feeling that way. When I first got out of school, I felt that people were always staring at me. I made a few mistakes myself in my youth—I mean" Jack closed his eyes this was not the way he wanted to talk about the issue.

"I should go before you make me out to be that mistake." She got up as if to leave.

"No stay, that's not what I meant." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can I share a secret with you?"

Ara nodded and sunk back down into the soft leather chair.

"I've never been a man of strong convictions, when I was young and in school I was a push over, for lack of a better word. I was in love, I thought the sun would only rise if I saw her, and the rest of the time, I lived in the dark. I've lived in this twilight of a world for so long I don't know what the sun looks like anymore.

"After I left your mother, I felt more people, especially those who were Blue Bloods, were staring at me like I had some kind of a bug. I hated it, it made me feel awkward and horrible and I wanted to be treated like a human being, like the boy they knew all their life. I was just a man who fell in love with the right person, in the wrong time. So I tried to be the person they expected me to be."

"What happened?"

"I'm miserable and have been for a long time."

"That's quite a story."

"Yes I know. Just wait people will come around they'll stop it just takes time."

"What do I do until then?"

"Wait they need time not you."

"Did you ever tell my mother any of that?"

"No, but can I tell you another secret and promise not to tell anyone."

"Sure."

"I filed for a divorce."

Ara narrowed her eyes at him, this was a new and unexpected development. It certainly was not a bond breaking event but it was a step in the direction that Abbadon had never taken before. He'd come close, just never gone all the way. "Why?"

"Too long, I want to be free I think I might even take some time off just figure out who I am or who I want to be."

"Where will you go?"

"Venice maybe, I don't know there're not many places I can go where I don't have memories, but I want to make some new ones."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure."

"Well it's more of a question, do you remember anything about what I told you?"

Jack smiled to himself, did he remember who he was the good the bad and the down right evil? The answer: of course. It had been a dark night in late December drowned in whiskey to remember everything. But he did it, and he broke through everything he ever wanted to forget.

Most of all he remembered one very specific conversation with Eliora. He'd written the words down and put the paper in a safety deposit box just in case he wanted to forget again, those words would never leave him.

"I did, and I don't know yet."

"Okay, I should get back before my mother checks the hospital again," Ara said attempting a weak joke, it made her feel better.

"Give Schuyler a break she's been worried about you."

"And you," Ara said pointedly as she waltzed out the door.

* * *

**GirlwithBlueBlood: **I know I feel bad for Cam too, but it'll get better, I promise! Thanks for the review!

**bubblybrittxo: **yuppers Cam knows what happened he's just not happy with it because he doesn't understand why it happened all her knows is that Ara broke their bond. Thanks for the review!

**5livelaughlove5:** I know hi-larious! but so true...I should know I happen to be one....Thanks for the review!

**xo-tink-xo:** More to come on that I promise it is a little confusing...but I will try to make it a clear as crystal. Thanks for the review!

**SKY:** I know I know, I had a huge writing spree, so glad I could blow you away! More is on the way, thanks a bunch for the review!

**bella45: **Yes Michael killed Stephen. Will they look for a replacement for Allegra, IF she burns then they would be forced to yes. The angels power play is always interesting, Gabrielle used to be their leader I don't think Raphael would want to go against her any day of the week. Thanks for the review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Not mine all of this wonderfulness belongs to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: Much appologies, I got caught up in another book series with a boy who might confuse me/make me angrier than Jack. Which is hard, but this boy....grrr I love him one moment and the next I am searching for the axe to chop off his head but that's how Summer goes I guess......still makes me mad and gives me whiplash. Anyway back to the story...**

* * *

Dylan stood on the outskirts of the party. He now understood why models felt like sheep sometimes, all cleaned up and ready to show. Now that his picture was wanted by almost every major label in New York, he was the biggest thing at the fair. Just because he was the newest little toy, didn't mean he was a social one.

The room was packed with most of the jewels of the modeling industry and most of the teenage set from the Upper East Side. It was in Dylan's nature to watch the world around him and simply be the fly on the wall. Even in his former life, he had preferred to remain on the outskirts of society, there was a reason he had shunned Committee meetings, and pushed away from the whole _It _crowd.

It was easy to spot Ara Van Alen standing on the far side of the room looking like she would rather worn a corset than be stuck in this room tonight. Her mother had not asked Dylan to watch her daughter again, but Dylan felt like he was repaying some long lost debt by watching over the girl. Her face was drawn, a smile plastered itself across her face like a gruesome scar. She was here by force and only the dregs of her strength were keeping her together.

From his vantage point she did not look any better than in the hospital, still a little lost maybe. Her best friend was sticking close by Ara but Jazz seemed to have a plan all her own for the night.

"Now what are you doing in the corner," his agent cried grabbing him by the arm and propelling Dylan through the crowd. The woman was a force to be reckoned with, at forty she had been one of the biggest names in the modeling world booking as many top models as Bliss. He nodded at people he passed trying to smile so that his stomach might settle down. There was a reason he never wanted to be in the public eye, he hated crowds. Too many unpredictable patterns. "So I want you to put your best smile on, and promise me you are not leaving me."

"You're the best," he replied contemplating where he could get another glass of champagne. "How could I leave you?"

"Aren't you sweet, but I mean it, leave and I will be cross with you boy."

"Not going anywhere," Dylan assured her.

"Alright." She patted his arm with her talon like nails and pulled him into a group. Dylan snagged a glass of the champagne and downed it in one gulp before he turned to face the group.

She stood right across from him wearing an emerald green slim fitting silk dress. Her bright red hair was twisted up away from her face clear the focus those alluring eyes. Her smile faltered for half a second. He summoned up a façade that he wore on bookings and when dealing with others. Dylan would pretend to be the confident male model that he was supposed to be.

"Tell me you are not who I think you are?" she asked peering seductively up at him.

Dylan ran a hand threw his hair, now or never that was what Stephen kept telling him. "It's uh nice to meet you too."

"Bliss, and yes that's my name."

He nodded, no need to give her his name, he was supposed to be cool towards this woman after all.

"Have we met before?" She asked snaking an arm around his and leading him away from the group. Dylan felt his blood pressure rise, breathe just breathe he told himself. That and get back to a group as fast as possible she was altogether too tempting alone.

"Perhaps a while ago," he responded with a slight shrug, withdrawing his arm from her grasp. She looked startled at the gesture, and Dylan was willing to bet his business that no man ever refused what she offered.

"I knew you had to be a Blue Blood. You're much too…tempting," she said leaning in closer to him. "Could I tempt you…"

"Excuse me?

"To get you to leave the agency you're with?" She finished devilishly.

"Sorry," he said disentangling himself from her grasp. "I'm not that easy." He turned and walked away. There was happiness with small wins; he had managed to get through one conversation with her, even if it was small.

He threw one last look over his shoulder at her. Bliss was thunder struck, she was rooted the same spot in disbelief that someone had just turned her down. He smirked back at her and turned away, he wasn't that easy to lead.

* * *

Ara was at home curled up with her father's latest book that she had missed since she fell into her coma, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night. It was Saturday night and while Jazz kept begging Ara to go out, all Ara wanted to do was stay in. There would always be another party another social gathering but there would e few nights when she could just be alone with herself.

"Knock knock," he mother called, opening the door to Ara's room. Ara looked up and smiled, "you have a visitor." Schuyler smiled and left her daughter alone with Jazz.

Ara sighed so much for her peaceful night. "What do you want Jazz?"

"Come out tonight."

"No," she replied calmly picking up her book once more, now where was she? She flicked back to her page wanting to get lost in the foggy streets and dim bars of her father's novel.

"Madison has some invites to this modeling party, it'll be fun."

"I'm tired."

"Please," Jazz whined crawling up on the bed next to her friend. Ara rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Jazz made her traditional sad face, and Ara cracked there was no way of holding out against that ploy. "Just for an hour," Jazz offered.

"You aren't leaving until I agree to this, are you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine." Ara set the book aside the shady bars, sketching neighborhoods and characters she loved would be there when she returned.

That was how she allowed herself to be dressed and taken to a party. She sipped her drink and wished to be home asleep. Some people came over to say hi, others merely gawked from a distance. She felt like yelling yes it's me you can stop staring now, but she resisted and downed the rest of her drink. Jack was right there was nothing wrong with her, it was something that they needed to get over.

Her feet hurt, Ara had not been out in heels in months and her feet were just restating the fact for the record. She did not feel like being here or smiling at the faces she recognized. Nothing felt exactly right, she was for once unsure of her plan. Whenever she was here there was purpose, now there seemed to be nothing more than a mockery of everything she had been.

"Hello," Madison cried hugging Jazz, "so good to see you," she said turning to face Ara.

Ara plastered a smile on her face, she had never been close with Madison but Jazz seemed to have some sort of special bond with the girl.

"So," Madison began, "I know this party is super lames but I was thinking we could do that whole movie thing you know I still have those movies. We could do the whole popcorn sleepover fun thing?" She asked looking between the two girls. "What do you think?"

"I like the way you think," Jazz said happily.

"No thanks but you two have fun I think I'm going to turn in," Ara replied setting her empty champagne flute on a passing tray. This was enough for one evening.

Ara walked away from the two, this was why she chose not to dwell on the past, it made her forget herself. She wanted to be alone, to close herself off and die. Wasn't that the whole point? What was so important that she needed to be brought back, Gabrielle had no use for her and there was nothing else. Everyone knew what they needed to, she was superfluous.

Besides being around people, angel or not, made her feel incomplete. They were all moving toward something, but her life now, held no meaning that she could decipher.

Making her way across the room was slow work, people from school stopped her or called out friendly hellos. She waved and moved on getting her coat and escaping the building before someone else could stop her.

Out o the street, she hugged herself against the feelings that threatened to consume her.

"Sorry," she mumbled bumping into someone. She sidestepped, not looking up, trying to move around them but they stepped to the side as well still blocking her path. She stepped again and the pattern repeated. Looking up she backed away fear gripping her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she said to Cam for more than just bumping into him.

He stood on the sidewalk his hand jammed into the pockets of his pants, his dark suit matched his surly attitude.

"Save it for someone who cares," he said coldly.

That cut her right to the bone. He stepped around her and walked away.

"Is that how you feel?" she demanded not turning to face him. It was hard to accept that she could understand, with little to no warning she had done something that affected them both but to be so cold and closed off about the whole thing made her sick.

"You were the one who broke us, and then made me think it was something I did, so yeah I'd say that's how I really feel," his voice was like ice.

She turned around feeling the tears begin behind her eyes. He was facing way from her the tension in his shoulders making him stand straight. "You don't understand anything," she said trying to keep her voice level.

"I understand that you chose something, and that choice did not include me." He whirled around taking several steps toward her.

"I didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice but I guess I see what it is now."

"I told you to stay away from me but you kept pushing," she spat out, "you were the one who kept wanting to be more."

He was inches away from her his frame towering over her, making Ara feel even worse than she already did.

"Maybe I see clearly now that I was just wasting my time with someone who didn't want me in the first place," he whispered, the softness of his words cut into her worse than any yell could have.

"Hey," Jazz cut in, "I think you need to back off." She placed a hand on Cam's chest and physically pushed him back so that she stood between him and Ara.

"I'm talking here, Jazz, and this isn't a conversation that includes you." He looked down at the hand on his chest, but Jazz was not that easily frightened.

"You included me when you decided to attack my friend verbally. So I am going to tell you again, back off."

"You don't scare me."

"I can, I will." She looked absolutely resolute, folding her arms over her chest staring up at him as if to say try me.

"Whatever," he turned around and walked away.

"Ara," Jazz said turning to her friend who seemed more doll like by the minute, "Listen to me you are not going to cry right now, do not give that boy that pleasure. Hold yourself together." Ara nodded without really hearing the words. She felt the tears begging for release but she bit her lip against them. "Come on we're going home."

Ara curled up in one of Jazz's guest rooms, Jazz had taken the responsibility to call her mother and tell her that Ara was staying over for the night. What was her life coming to, what was the point anymore?

"Hey," Jazz said crawling up on the bed and sitting cross legged at the end.

Ara looked up and Jazz smiled at her.

"Sorry," Ara mumbled. She was letting everyone down now.

"Why?" Jazz asked looking happy. "We haven't had girl sleep over night since, well never but it's high time that we did."

"I just…sorry."

"If you apologize one more time I'll give you something to be sorry for okay?"

Ara nodded.

"Now, I was thinking cheesy girl movie but we can always substitute that for angry B action flick, you know the ones with cute boys and little to no plot depending on what you feel like."

She nodded again.

"You gotta give me more than that, please?"

"I don't know if I have anything more."

"You wanna talk about it?"

Ara sighed she was going to have to face this sooner or later, might as well be on her terms. When she had finished telling everything Jazz sat there slightly stunned.

"Okay, well that sucks I'm sorry," she said pulling at the quilt on the bed.

"I made the decision I could have done something else. Could have not, maybe I should have."

"I think you made a decision that was best for Blue Bloods everywhere and sometimes it sucks when you have to choose duty over love. I mean who knows what would happen if everyone knew how to go around breaking bonds and they weren't ready?"

"I guess, but it—"

"Doesn't make you feel better. I know come on I think we deserve an evening with my two favorite men who have yet to let me down."

"Ben and Jerry?"

"The one and only a couple treatments with them and we'll have you smiling before the night is out."

* * *

Madison walked out of the party just in time to see the last of the standoff between two of her friends. She watched Jazz walk away with Ara and Cam turned to face her. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"Don't start with me," he said flatly walking past her up the street. She turned and followed her stilettos providing the only sound as they walked.

When they reached his new abode Madison stopped shaking her head at him.

"Say it," he said fishing for his keys.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I know you've got a few screws loose but that. I have never been so sickened to call myself your friend."

He glared down at her but Madison stood her ground she was not afraid of him.

"You don't understand." He brushed past her but she grabbed him by the arm and whirled him around.

"Make me then."

"She doesn't want me." His words hung in the cold air forming an invisible barrier between them.

Madison cocked an eyebrow.

"All I can remember is watching her tell me she loved me and then…then she did what should never have been done. She broke us, not me."

"Not you?"

"I did nothing." Cam wrenched his arm from her grasp and turned.

"You know last time I checked, it takes two people to form a relationship, two people to walk that line, and when you fail, there are usually reasons. But then again you would know wouldn't you? How many feelings have you toyed with over the centuries? How many people have you led on, only to crush them when you felt like it? You think you've changed, you think you're better than her, that you have a right to judge her after everything you've put people through?"

"There was another way I know it."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"If you hate her, if it was her fault, why did you try to save her?" She did not wait for him to answer Madison did not want to see the look on her friend's face. She wanted him to think for once. Madison turned around and walked back up the street leaving Cam alone in front of his apartment building.

* * *

Dylan walked back into his apartment late that evening, he was exhausted mentally and physically. Parties always took a lot out of him, but keeping Bliss at arms length for the rest of the night had been the hardest.

He dropped his keys in the dish and walked into the living room, Stephen was not there even though the light by his painting station was on. Dylan glanced around the room and noticed something was off. The painting Stephen had been working on was uncovered, every time Dylan had come home or into the space he had never had the privilege of seeing what Stephen was working on.

Now, it stood for the world to see. The face of the woman jumped out from his memories, but it did not summon the same reactions that Bliss's face had. This woman, this woman was a comfort, she was something that was stable, beautiful. But there was something off, it was a perfect rendition of the woman, but without light without the compassion in the eyes. She was completely cold staring down her nose at him as if he was a bug on the floor. While in his memories, Dylan remembered the woman being patient with him always encouraging him to be better than he was, this woman made him feel like he was lower than the dirt and would never rise above it.

"You like it?" Stephen asked coming down from the upstairs.

"It's an interesting interpretation," Dylan replied trying to find the right words to describe the picture.

"Not an interpretation."

"She was never that cold," Dylan said defending Gabrielle.

"To you maybe."

"Is that why you don't want to help her?"

Stephen walked over to the painting holding it back gazing at the face. "No."

"Then what is it?"

"This is why she won't let me help her." He set the canvas back on the stand and walked away.

xo-tink-xo: I know right? I miss Ara too, she's just such a fun character, and no worries she'll be out of this I hate myself schlump in no time Jazz'll see to that. Cam is always and probably will always be his father's son, in that there is no doubt! Thanks for the review and sorry about the irregularity, real life...ugh.

The Silver Bullet: Thanks I'm really liking where it's going, and Jack he's a good dad at heart you sometimes just gotta pull it outta him. Thanks for the review!

GirlwitBlueBlood: Thanks you make me smile soooo much with that review!

xtapx: Oliver is definitely the better parent in this story, and he I think understands Cam on a level that not many people do, plus he's just that cool...at least he is in my mind. As to what happens to our cool boy....hmmmm gonna keep that one to myself until the end. Sorry. There is some more Sky/Jack coming up, mostly because they have a lot of things that need to be decided especially now that Jack grew a spine. Ara was in a coma for a while...I know I have the exact answer somewhere it's just escaping me right now.... Thanks for the reviews!

bell45: That is an excelletnt question, the simple answer is this: if she is found guilty and dies than they have to have some plausible excuse for why she's gone, and that is she passed away in her coma, finally. But very observant, good for you! Sky has really just been ignoring them as best she can, they are not as pleasent as far as memories go, some are better some are worse, I'm really just concentrating on one track but she has several others that have made themselves known and it'll be explained in the next chapter when Sky finally has something to say for herself. No problems in asking questions that I can answer. It's not that they have blocked them from their memories more like Old Ones just don't associate with Angels a lot. They prefer to keep to themselves and only interact when it is absolutely imparetive. Thanks for the review!

BookLoverEmma: Thanks for the review! I am glad you are enjoying it!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not a piece of the Blue Bloods belongs to me or makes me any mony. They are all the fabulous creations of Melissa de la Cruz**

**A/N: Alright I appologize, crazy school schedule combined with crazy work schedule, combined with friends who have gotten in the habit of seeing my face equals no time to write.**

**So sorry, I hope you all forgive me and maybe hit the review button at the end? **

**~Ebs**

**

* * *

  
**

Kingsley Martin was getting more than his fair share of this puzzle. As if taking Allegra in was not enough he now had a teenage boy running around his apartment. Escaping to his office was no help as it was still piled high with work so he sought out the closest thing to his own office. Schuyler's.

Her secretary waved him through to his friend's inner sanctum. Schuyler was seated at her desk hitting keys on her computer and scowling at the results.

"Rough day at the office?" he asked casually, taking a seat across from her.

"You have no idea," she replied hitting a few more keys. "What can I do for you Kingsley?"

"Well I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"I'd like you to come to the Committee meeting tonight."

"No."

"Hear me out."

"No."

"Schuyler you're being unreasonable."

"Yes I am, but I can deal with that."

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"Call a white vote."

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Lawrence can't save Allegra, he's in too far. He's given himself over to the cause he serves and cannot reason a way to save his own daughter. Unless someone else assumes the role of Regis your mother is doomed."

"Find someone else to fight your battle Kingsley."

"You cared once, you fought off the Silver Bloods to make yourself feel worthy. And I'm going to play the she's your mother card. Plus, I have never met a Blue Blood more qualified for this position than you. Schuyler you are the breath of fresh air that the Committee needs to go in a new direction. Please."

"Kingsley you are out of your God forsaken mind if you think I will take one step into that room and call a white vote for those unfeeling sacks of blood."

"Tell me how you really feel?" he said with a smile. Schuyler's scowl deepened. "Alright I did not want to do this but I feel I have no choice." He pulled out a manila envelope.

"What is this?"

"Blackmail."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"I can deal I'm pretty sure, just think if you get elected you could have me—"

"Burned to a crisp?"

"I was thinking named Supreme Venator but hey I'm open for suggestions."

"When do you want to do this?"

"How bout now?" he said coming around the desk and pulling her from her chair.

* * *

Schuyler was running up the steps of the Bank just behind Kingsley, the fact that he had managed to persuade her to do this was still blowing her mind. Where was she supposed to get a second from the Committee? Schuyler did not exactly have many friends within that group of people.

"Alright," Kingsley said talking with authority as they burst through the main hall. Schuyler was still trailing behind him, pulling her fingers through her hair trying to find some semblance of order after their run. "I'll enter first and then you just come and do whatever it is that you do."

Schuyler shot him an annoyed look and rolled her eyes she did not have time for this. Kingsley just smiled and disappeared into the main conference room. Schuyler sighed and looked around the Junior Committee members were still milling around before their meeting and they eyed her suspiciously.

"Mom?"

Schuyler spun around to see her daughter standing at the top of the stairs, "Ara?"

"Mrs. Perry," Jazz stuttered.

"We just were coming to the meeting."

"Were you going to inform me of this?"

"Later," Ara admitted scuffing her boot against the polished marble floor. "What are you doing here?"

"We'll talk about this all later, I—I have to go." She turned away and pushed open the door.

Kingsley was standing against the wall his notebook out flipping casually through the pages. He looked up and smiled.

"Schuyler," her grandfather said startled at her appearance. "Have you decided to come back?"

Schuyler paused for a moment, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "Yes, I believe I have seen the light so to speak," she started sliding into her conference room self. "I would like to request me seat back."

"Forgiveness you will find is something you will find we are willing to give out to those who seek it," Lawrence responded.

"Then I am welcomed back?"

"Of course."

"In that case," Schuyler took a vacant seat. The doors opened again and Jack walked into the room.

He nodded at her Lawrence who nodded back and Jack took a seat next to Schuyler.

She shot a look over at Kingsley who was smiling into his notebook. He was supposed to be her second.

The meeting was just beginning Schuyler listened to the mindless chatter from the reports on various members on things she could care less about. Then what happened was surprising, Lawrence called her daughter's name.

Schuyler's head popped up, what was going on. She met Kingsleys' eyes over the heads of the other members and felt Jack tense next to her. This was not part of the plan.

Ara entered her face blank her body ready to pounce.

"I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Lawrence replied coolly, "due to unfortunately circumstances you were unable to complete your presentation to our world at the yearly 400 ball. We recognize this and seek to remedy the situation, but ultimately we will leave the decision up to you."

"I don't understand."

"Well," a well styled woman at the end of the table said. "there are several events coming up, while it might seem rather unfair that you get a special arrangement we feel that it is necessary to our society."

"Umm, I don't usually, I mean I don't really want anything, I just want to lie low for a while."

"We understand but will require that you make a decision within the month."

Ara nodded. And Schuyler breathed a sigh of relief, this was all they wanted from her daughter.

Schuyler watched Ara turned and go out the door.

"Forgive me," Schuyler interrupted, "but I would like to know what just happened and why."

"Schuyler," Lawrence said, "I was informed your daughter attended the meeting and thought it would be best to get this done and over with now."

"And I told you last fall that if you wanted to talk to my daughter at all, you were to inform me first."

"This was going to be nonintrusive."

"I don't care."

"Schuyler."

"No, you will listen to me, I may have set on the side lines long enough but I'm not there anymore." She stood up shoving her chair away.

"Schuyler," Jack hissed so only she could hear.

She shot him a death glare and walked around the table.

"Will you leave after you have just arrived?" Lawrence asked her.

"No," she replied sharply, "I just wanted a better view."

"For what?"

"I call for a candidus suffragium."

"I'll second that," Bliss said from the door way. Schuyler watched as the faces in the room changed many looked scared but a few seemed more than thrilled at the idea. Bliss walked into the room her high heels clicking against the marble as she took Schuyler's vacated seat.

"And who," Lawrence asked, "would you like to replace me with Schuyler?"

"I elect Schuyler," Jack said raising his hand, "she has the courage to see beyond our useless laws."

"I'll second that too," Bliss replied.

"Very well," Lawrence said gravely, "Are there any other names to be added to the list?"

"Madeline Carron," one of the finely dressed women said carefully.

"Second," Charles replied.

The room fell silent, no one wanted to get between the two women.

"Hearing no other nominations, we will cast our votes tomorrow, and we will adjourn early today so that each member may contemplate their vote, tomorrow at dawn we will elect our new Regis or Regina as it may very well be. Consider carefully the next move you make. It will take us in new directions."

They rose and walked quietly out of the room. Schuyler paused and met Ara's eyes across the room, her daughter looked down and then back up at the Warden who was teaching the lesson.

When Schuyler got out into the chilly afternoon air, she leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths trying to calm her rattled nerves.

"Well I don't think I need to consider too long," Bliss said lighting up a cigarette and taking a long drag. "I would rather work for the devil than for that girl ever again."

"I know right," Schuyler said smiling at the joke.

"You'll be great just see," Bliss replied happily. "I'm thinking dinner tomorrow we go to the most fabulous place in town I'll get us a table no worries, and we simple gorge ourselves. Plus I need some business advice."

"You?" Schuyler replied looking up, "I thought you knew everything about the modeling world."

"I need some advice on how to obtain a person from another agency."

"Bliss that's shady territory."

"You lived through it; tell me, what I can offer to get him to cave."

"_Him_?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Monday evening and Schuyler was working late not an unusual task but something she was bound to do for herself. After missing what felt like a significant part of her afternoon to the meeting and a subsequent drink that she needed afterwards she was behind. It was strange the filing, looking over records, and everyday menial tasks were keeping her sane. With everything that was going on in her life her job was keeping her focused.

It was also her job that she wanted to leave, to flee to get away from everything. She was okay at running a business, but her specialty was in the capture. The daily drudge of filling out reports and crossing ts and dotting is was making her insane. She lived for the thrill of the hunt and the capture. Capture and hand it off to someone else. That was how she made her job interesting and it was a task that she had been successful at until now. Now that her boss wanted her to stay put to try something new.

She closed one file and got up to put it away, opening the drawer, she pushed aside the feelings creeping at her mind. The images that would flash across her mind scared her more than facing leviathan, Schuyler always heard about this feeling regenerative memory syndrome but she had never experienced it. But there was more, not just feelings voices.

Talking to her, filling her mind so completely that there was no room for her own thoughts, and then as soon as she believed they would consume her they abated. Something was wrong but she was not sure what it was.

"A package miss," her assistant said.

"Leave it on my desk Kris and you really should get home, you don't need to be working late," Schuyler replied turning around shutting the cabinet drawer.

"Do you need anything else before I go?"

"Have you—"

"Already booked yes, they're coming by messenger tomorrow, two correct?"

"Then no nothing at all."

"Goodnight."

"Night Kris." Schuyler watched the young woman leave before she went to the box on her desk. It was a simple square wrapped in brown paper with her address written in black ink on the top. Carefully Schuyler slit the paper with a pair of scissors and removed the covering.

The box itself was beautifully engraved cherry wood. The delicate patterns meant nothing to anyone except they spoke volumes to her. Simple lines flowed across the wood connecting and splintering off into new designs. The lock on the front was made of brass darkened by age Schuyler pushed aside the lock and opened the lid as if in a trance. This was hers.

Inside nestled on a bed of green velvet were a set of daggers. She pulled them out of their cases feeling their weight balance in her hands. They were not just a weapon this was an extension of her arm.

In the dreams, Schuyler remembered their weight the way the hilts seemed to be made for her hands alone. They were hers completely.

"Working late?" Still caught up with her present Schuyler sent on knife whirling across the room which Jack only managed to dodge.

"Sorry," she said quickly realizing what she had done only after the blade had left her hand.

"I probably deserved that at some point," Jack replied pulling the knife from the wall where it sunk three inches into the dry wall.

"I—really—I just."

"I should be the one apologizing I should have realized that you would be jumpy but I saw the light on and thought I'd stop," he said with a shrug dropping the weapon onto her cluttered desk. "And I thought I'd tell you, you have my vote."

Schuyler smiled despite herself.

"Oh sure, um was there something you needed?" Schuyler made a grab for the other knife and she jammed them back into the box and stored it under her desk.

"Yeah I guess. If you have time but if you're busy practicing for whatever I can come back."

"Sit." She had to make time for him he was an employee after all and Schuyler couldn't fire him for personal mistakes. Even if there were days when she wished she could.

Jack took a seat across from her and waited patiently.

"Well?" She demanded when he did not start speaking right away.

"Are you—"

"If you are worried about my personal health then I suggest you leave now. However if you truly have something to discuss I suggest you spit it out. Now."

"I wanted to talk about—"

"Yes?" she prompted as Jack searched for words.

"About Spring Break."

"Spring Break?" Schuyler asked drawing out the word trying to process what Jack wanted.

"I was wondering if you minded—"

"You will have to take that up with Ara, but I will warn you Oliver and Ara have a yearly tradition."

"Oh."

"But if you are looking for someone else you might try Cam, I hear he's been doing not so fabulous."

"Right Cam."

"I'm not talking to thin air here Jack, the longer you draw this wall the harder it's going to be to tear down. Get through to your son."

"What do you want me to do? Haven't I done enough?"

"Is this what you think I want?" She shook her head in disbelief, this was ridiculous and not the good kind. This was plain and simple insanity. "I want you to be a good parent Jack I want you to be a decent human being but apparently that it too much to ask from you. So I am going to give you a simple directive: get your personal life together and leave me alone."

"Isn't all of this what you want? I can't please everyone."

"Then please yourself and leave me alone. I don't need your extra emotional baggage."

"I have, but I still have this gaping hole in my heart."

"Excuse me? You want to talk about gaping holes? You were the one to end everything, you have no right to do this and after what I've learned I can hardly look at you. You make me sick."

"Disappointed that I am not the man you thought I was?"

"No I'm disappointed that you constantly choose the easy way out. That you refuse to stand and fight that flight is the only option you ever seem to take."

"Well then I suppose it's time to stop that. Isn't it?" He pulled out his own Angel blade and slit his palm making a fist watching blood seep through the cracks in his fingers.

"In the dark of the night love escapes me, and my light dims.

I cannot live as two, no longer am I split.

Whole I shall be without you I will guide myself

and seek the light on my own.

Alone I will fight, alone I shall endure, alone I will suffer.

Into myself I retreat, from myself and my God I seek forgiveness.

I withdraw my pledge and my life is my own."

Schuyler sat in stunned silence, this was not what she had meant when she had asked for him to give make a choice.

"Was that enough of a decision?" Jack asked coldly.

"Jack...what…what have you done?"

"I made a choice. My life is my own, my love is my own to give it to whom I wish. I know who I am now, and I will wait for you until the end." As an afterthought he added, "'Anna."

"Wait what?" Schuyler called out after him, but Jack did not stop he just kept walking. There was no weakness left in him anymore.

* * *

Schuyler worked all the way through the night. There was too much going through her mind to make herself go home. Oliver called at midnight just to see if she was coming home, but she told him that tonight was an all-nighter. He sounded unhappy about that fact but said nothing further and she promised to see him tomorrow.

Minutes to dawn Schuyler walked up the steps of the Bank again in her suit from the day before, not caring what people thought. The only difference was that under her suit jacket she wore her gift they made her feel better more in control of her life.

The Committee room was filled with Blue Bloods looking pristine in the early morning. Heavy pieces of parchment sat on the table many of the people held their slips neatly folded over waiting for the actual ceremony to begin. Schuyler produced a pen and scribbled her name on the sheet and folded it over hastily.

She watched Jack enter and scribble his vote down. Then he came to stand next to her.

"Morning," he said folding his arms over his chest.

Fear pulled at the corners of Schuyler's mind, she still could not banish the pictures from her mind.

"Hi," she said shortly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Breakfast?"

"No thanks."

"Come on I may even tell you something worth hearing."

"Like what?" She looked up at him and wished she had kept her focus forward. He was staring down at her and when she looked into his green eyes Schuyler knew there was no looking back. Jack Force had a magnificent power all his own.

"Accept and find out." He gave her a small smile and Schuyler fell even harder. But the small voices in her head tried to pull her back but she fought against it. Not now, it was one thing to fall apart in the privacy of her home but to do so in public was unthinkable.

"Public?"

"If that's what you want."

"Deal."

"Hmm," Lawrence cleared his throat and the room fell silent. "Good morning, with the light of the new day we will elect out new Regis, votes will be cast, please come forward and deposit your vote."

One by one, they came forward and placed their votes in Lawrence's hands. When they finished the former Regis sat down and began the slow process of tallying the votes. With each discarded ballot he stabbed with a needle creating a long string of ballots.

"We have a new Regis," he said calmly.

* * *

xtapx: Angry Cam maybe my favorite side of that boy, he's just so moody and I love it. Yes Madison is just the best I love her too, she and Jazz are my own personal favs at least of those that are my own creations…. Yeah not so much in that last chappie but this one was chalked full of adult drama! Dylan looks like Dylan to a certain extent, but everyone considers him dead so it's that they assume he just looks A LOT like Dylan but everyone knows he's dead and gone. Yeah since when is talking about anything to do with a relationship anyone's style? Thanks for the review!

GirlwithBlueBlood: No problem, sorry I couldn't write faster, same idea lots of homework! Thanks for the review!

SKY: I whole heartedly agree, about the men comment and I think at one point or another so can every female. Jack and Sky….hmmm who knows? Except me of course, but that's why I am writing the story. More Cam/Ara on the way no worries! Thanks for the review!

KelseyMorgan': Well I am glad I could leave you with a "wow" moment love those! I am sooooo happy to hear that you are enjoying everything it makes me author heart oh so happy. I hope you liked the latest and thanks for the review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine never all is Melissa de la Cruz's. **

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry again for the long delay, life is crazy. Have you read Van Alen Legacy all I have to say OMG can't wait for Misguided Angel. Anyway hope you all love this chapter, hopefully I'll get more writing done this weekend. Hope you enjoy!**

**~Eb  
**

* * *

The restaurant Jack had chosen was perfect for breakfast, it wasn't too fancy but was far from the ordinary diners that tourists flocked to. He chose a seat by the window and ordered a round of drinks. Neither of them had said much since leaving the meeting, it was quick and painless, but Schuyler was oddly silent.

"It won't be that bad," Jack said coolly handing his menu to the waiter.

Schuyler shot him an evil look and took a large sip of her drink. _It could be as bad as she thought it was._ That was the problem. What had she gotten herself into? More importantly, what had Kingsley gotten her into?

"Are you going to be this pleasant throughout this whole meal or just the appetizer?"

She sent him a sharp crack of blue.

"I don't get why you are so unhappy," he joked resting his elbows on the table and leaning in.

"Of course you don't," Schuyler shot back slumping in her chair. She felt worn out and somehow off, it must have been the combination of a day old suit and no sleep. "Because you aren't the one who was just voted Regis."

"I don't get how this is a bad thing."

"You wouldn't."

He arched an eyebrow.

"Look I can't spout high ideals and just let people off the hook."

"Okay?" Jack said drawing out the word.

"I can't say change is necessary and then play favorites with my mother," she paused, "or with you."

"I'm back on your favorites list?"

"You're funny."

"I try."

"When did you become mister hilarity?" She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. This was not going the way she wanted Jack's joking mood was grating against her sullen one.

"Breaking bonds will do that for you," he said in a serious tone.

"Well celebrate somewhere else."

"Alright your—"

"Finish that sentence and I will leave."

Jack smiled. "Alright think about it like this. The problem is not how do you break the rules but how do you introduce yourself to a system that was always in place?"

Sky tilted her head to the side and studied Jack intently. "Go on, I'm listening."

"You cannot punish someone if they went about the process in the correct fashion. There are steps to breaking bonds and if followed they allow you to live without a problem."

"Problem," Schuyler said holding up her hand, "my daughter has no intention of ever letting that secret into the open."

"Then you will need your mother to testify as to what happened. I'll step in even if needed."

"Are you just going to fix every problem I throw at you?"

"Possibly," he said with a wicked grin.

Sky felt herself giving in, it was so easy to be around him and yet so difficult. She promised herself years ago that this, this relationship was just not meant to be. They had tried and tried and still they failed. But sitting here with Jack looking at him, there was something that just made her feel level headed. There was something that just felt right.

"How's Cam?" she asked off handedly. Trying to shake the feeling and talking about their respective children seemed to be the way to clear her head.

Jack looked down at his hands.

"Umm good question."

"Okay you solved my problem I'll solve one of yours. Dinner you could even call it a family affair. We'll do dinner, we'll talk, we may even have fun."

"This will help how exactly?"

"Well for one it will force you to be in the same room with your son, for another I think it's a chance for us to see if this will work." Schuyler bit her lip was she ready to jump back into that ring? Even if she wasn't something had to be done.

* * *

Ara was feeling better slightly but it was still better than the walking comatose person she'd been for far too long. She walked back into Duchesne early on Tuesday and looked around the library. It was old and filled with friendly books and quiet cubby holes, where she could block out the world.

With a well worn volume of Seneca's _Medea _tucked under her arm, she pulled herself into the window seat and flipped open to the book to her marked place.

This play was darker than the earlier Euripides version which was full of certainty and eloquence, but Seneca wrote long prose speeches which were more like stream of consciousness than anything else. Long passages where Medea talked herself into and out of murder, there was already blood on her hands, a little more was of no consequence.

It was not the blood that she was reading it for, the fact just made it more interesting, rather it was the struggle between Jason and Medea that intrigued Ara the most. The sense of duty Jason felt for his children that dictated his decisions versus the madness induced decision that Medea made.

_If one is strong enough never to hope then there is no reason to abandon hope._

Sad, Ara thought, that so few of us are strong enough not to hope, it might make life a little easier. They were all guilty of it at some point or another, to hope too far, to push the bounds and pray that the other understood only to be let down in the end.

"Ara."

The girl looked up at Madison. They had never been friends and even during their small acquaintance phase, Ara had never bonded with the girl. Today her strawberry blond hair was blown out to perfection, there was simplicity to her look that was an evolution of the grunge Ara saw around Duchesne. Layers of color and a small pattern.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Madison asked rocking back and forth.

"Define the term? Okay, I suppose, fine I could even give you that one. But for how long, who can say?" Ara stared out the window.

"You seemed better at the meeting yesterday."

She nodded.

"Do you mind if I?" Madison indicated the seat and Ara made room without further comment. "My father told me about the white vote and what happened yesterday."

Ara shrugged.

"I think you should come out, tell the world your story."

"Me? Why would they care?"

"I think it would help."

"I'll consider it."

"Okay, if you need anything you know I'm here, right?"

You know I won't talk to you, Ara thought narrowing her eyes at Madison, so why offer your friendship.

"I've stood by," Madison said as if reading Ara's thoughts, "and watched Cam hurt people, and I never thought it was a problem, until now. He doesn't want to listen to anyone, not me or you or even reason. He just wants to destroy the world."

"I know," Ara replied quietly.

"Isn't this cozy," Jazz said with a small smile.

"I was just—" Madison started defending herself.

"There's no crime," Jazz replied easily taking a seat between Ara and Madison. Ara breathed a sigh of relief the barrier between her and the other girl was exactly what she needed. Ara could have hugged Jazz right then. But that was Jazz's job to anticipate and be there for Ara whenever she needed her.

"I didn't think there was, anyway I guess I should be going." Madison eyed Jazz and Ara with envy but got up and turned to walk away.

"Is Cam even here?" Jazz asked.

"If he is I haven't seen him, and I doubt he got his sorry ass out of bed yet, and I could care less."

"He needs some just as much as I do," Ara said quietly.

Jazz glared at her, "I can't believe you are defending him."

"It's—it's just."

"No she's right, I'll go track down my _best_ friend." Madison rolled her eyes. "I'll see you around and if you need anything I know the best designer who would love to do a dress for you."

"I'll think about it."

Ara flipped her book open to another spot and looked down at the page. She smiled to herself and read, "I will tear the very light out of the sky." Yes some people just wanted to watch the world burn.

* * *

Cam was asleep lost in the darkness of his own dreams, when a blast of sunlight woke him up.

"Good morning," Allegra said with a smile that matched the sun's rays.

"Uh," Cam rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"School starts in twenty."

"Free period," he mumbled.

"Is your seventh hour, I had Kingsley fax me your schedule. Up," she demanded.

Cam threw back the covers and shuffled around getting everything together. When he ambled down the stairs Madison was already sitting at the counter chatting happily with Allegra.

"Have a good day," she called as he left.

"Coffee," Madison said handing his a Styrofoam cup.

Cam accepted the cup without contestation and sipped the drink carefully.

"Just so we're clear, this is not a friendly gesture I am still pissed as hell at you, this is a favor to another person."

Cam didn't say anything.

"Are we clear?" Madison asked staring at him.

"As always Madison you have made your point crystal clear."

"Get in the car," she instructed him.

At school, Madison got out and escorted him to his first class: French.

Ara sat in the third row, her typical seat, she was sketching idly on the notebook in front of her. Her long dark hair was pulled over one shoulder and the contrast against her skin made her look unnaturally pale like she was sick. From the depths of his soul, Cam felt the quick sting of betrayal and the slow burn of sadness.

It was not that wanted nothing to do with her, because truthfully there was a part of him that wanted to wrap his arms around her and never ever give her up. To reach out and brush a hand over her skin just to make sure she was real and not a picture.

Then there was the part of him that had been left so empty for so long that there was no way to forgive what she had done.

Cam looked around at the seats, so what did he choose? She looked up quickly and locked eyes with him. There was regret written all over her face but it turned cold, her features went blank unreadable.

He took a seat at the back of the class and pulled out his notebook.

Class passed without incident and Cam got up to go to his next class. On his way out the door, he bumped into Ara. She pulled back and gestured for him to go first. He was stupid he should have just walked through the door instead he just stood there.

"Hi," she said timidly carefully pushing the envelope.

He looked away waiting for her to go first.

She nodded and turned to go, "You know I never stopped—never mind." Ara readjusted her messenger bag and left.

"Wait," he called out.

She turned and clasped her hands in front of her waiting for him to say something.

"Me too."

She nodded. "I have Chemistry Lab I need to get too, but maybe…." Her voice trailed off.

_Sure_ he whispered in her head but Ara threw him out before he had a chance to say more.

Turning on her heels, she raced to chemistry without looking back.

* * *

Dylan was not sure of his next move, he had received more than one call from Bliss since seeing her at the party. There was the possibility that she was interested in him for some other reason but it was easier to believe something that she was evil.

"Afternoon," Dylan said casually, as Stephen dropped into a chair next to him.

Stephen looked up blearily and waved his hand, "Coffee."

"Are you aware that you live on the stuff?"

"Please." It was an order which Dylan was more than happy to comply with. He ambled into the kitchen and poured the dark liquid into the cup. Handing it off to the man in the living room he took a seat across from him.

"Thanks."

"Rough night?"

Stephen shrugged.

"That good huh?"

"Yes." Stephen curled up around his coffee inhaling the sharp scent before relaxing. "How's your life going?"

"I need some advice on Bliss."

"Romance issues, hit me with your best shot."

"Look I don't like my past I'm not okay with it and frankly I really am not sure I like the idea of being an angel. There is something between us but it scares me and I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that it's been there for more than one life time."

Stephen nodded and gestured for Dylan to continue.

"I'm scared when I am around her she's not who she was but she's not the same person she was when she changed."

Stephen cocked an eyebrow.

"There was a change," Dylan explain, "and then she was someone new, but she's changed again and this time she is neither who she was or who she was originally. She's someone new."

"Does she scare you?"

"In an odd way more than the other."

Stephen nodded again.

"She wants me to have a meal with her."

"Do you want to have dinner with her?"

"On a strange level yes."

Stephen toasted Dylan with his glass.

"You are really god at this whole conduit thing."

Stephen shook his head and shrugged.

* * *

xhollymarie: Sorry I should have made that clearer, Anna is a shortened form of Orianna. Thanks for the review!

GirlwithBlueBlood: Because I love a good cliffhanger….that's all. I know Jack is an enigma who is probably unsolvable. Thanks for the review!

xo-tink-xo: Yes he did, Ara holds the process and is there to help people if they need it but she does not have to be there, she just often is because often it would happen right after she finished telling them. Abbadon has just known all of this for a long time so he did it whenever he felt. Thanks for the review!

SKY: Yeah Cam and Jack that relationship is going to need some extreme therapy, or just a little thought from a couple people. Thanks for the review!

Dahlia: I am getting used to the whole J/S thing I love them to be sure but it's getting there. And I agree the Committee really can't know what Sky has in mind but she is the daughter of the Uncorrupted. Thanks for the review!

Aruallee: Here's the answer, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review and you make me smile!

KelseyMorgan': WOW moments indeed, drama…who can handle drama….Hopefully Sky! I want her to take charge as well, strong female characters are what I am all about. Thanks for the review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Not mine all of this wonderful world belongs with Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: Long time no see I know right? Anyway school got real crazy real fast but now I am back and better than ever! My goal is to have this story done by the end of January which I think is acceptable. Anyway I am sorry to have kept you waiting but here is the next chapter and with any luck there will be another in the next few days! **

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ebs**

* * *

Ara walked out of Duchesne and quickly made her way to the Repository. It was becoming habit for her, she needed to track down all of the books she had gathered before quitting the waking world for one that was granted a little more in between. She sat down and started pouring through the books.

After an hour, there was still nothing. The books she had managed to track down were extremely specific. They were historical references that detailed the lives of certain Blue Bloods that Ara needed in order to know what was going on. Well maybe not exactly the Blue Blood part but she needed what was between the lines to tell her what she needed to know.

There were ways of learning about Old Ones. Sure there was no text book on them, and sure no one had ever recorded a conversation with one about what exactly they did. Old Ones were talked of in generalities, you know Saints, protectors, vague descriptive words that had a thousand meanings. But if one knew lives to track down, if one knew where to look they could see exactly what Old Ones did on their sojourns on Earth. The books Ara found were two specific cases those stories led her to tracking down the entire line of the angels in question.

Ara had to look up everything in secret and of course official record was over looked because it might have been influence by outside parties and if it was influenced by others than Ara wanted nothing to do with it. She needed the feelings the emotions that came straight from those individuals they would tell her what she was trying to understand. At least it was keeping her from think about her own life problems, which was a relief.

"You are looking in all of the wrong places."

"I thought you were just in my head," Ara replied taking in a deep breath to keep herself from strangling the Archangel. She concentrated on the page in front of her refusing to meet the Angel's gaze.

"I decided to pay a little visit to you to see what you doing." Sariel stepped out of the shadows and perched on the edge of the desk. She looked just as she had always did, her long black hair and calculating eyes.

"Just looking into some things about the past."

"You won't find much in there about our mutual friend."

"I can't believe you are letting him in."

"Don't forget," the angel stood up towering over Ara power rolling off of her in sheets. "Your mother is the same as the man to which you refer."

"She's different," Ara defended finally looking at the Archangel.

"How?"

"You and I both know my mother has been nothing but loyal she has served without—"

"There is a great deal that the Old One in question does behind the scenes that not many people know of, I would say your next words with great care." Ara glared at her.

"Enlighten me," she said through gritted teeth.

"It will all come out in time. For now you need to concentrate on other matters." She disappeared without another word.

"Were you talking to someone?" Cam asked walking in his school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Just myself, you know thinking out loud." She snapped the book shut and jammed it into her bag it was going to be a start at least.

"About what?"

"Nothing." She stacked the rest of her books up quickly.

"I thought we—"

"Another time, I just I need to think right now."

"Do you want some company while you think?"

"Not right now, thanks." Slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder Ara exited the Repository as quickly as she could. What was she doing wrong? If Sariel said she needed to concentrate on something else and leave the Old Ones alone. So what was she supposed to be doing? The idea hit her _Gabrielle._ It certainly would keep her mind off Cam.

* * *

Oliver jogged up the snow covered steps of the Bank on his way to see Kingsley. With everyone gone for the day either at school or at work he was free to pursue his own pleasures. Or at least look to what was going to happen in the end. Today he was taking some time away from his computer and his current manuscript to think about his future.

Ever since he had said "I do" all of those years ago, Oliver knew this day was coming that it was on the horizon since he stepped foot back in New York. The way to Kingsley's office was one that he was quite familiar with from his days as a conduit. Since his current marital status prevented him from taking up his normal position as a conduit he had rarely any need to actually come to the Bank. He did not have to work at the repository or to keep track of Ara, Sky was the one who handled the Blue Blood side of their daughter.

The Silver Blood was sorting through stacks of paper work trying, if in vain, to clear off his desk. The rest of the room looked like it could use his attention too but the man seemed to be too busy trying to find something on his desk to look at the rest of his office. It felt alright here, Oliver thought it was exactly like his office, cluttered. Books were piled haphazardly creating paths that wove in and out of stacks of depositions and interviews. Kingsley looked up at him and grimaced.

"So you decided to come after all," Kingsley said flatly in greeting.

"There is little choice left in it all," Oliver said with a shrug studying the ancient set of knives that sat on Kingsley's bookshelf. With one big breath he blew the layer of dust away to get a better look at the set.

"Can I say I was hoping you were going to change your mind?" Kingsley muttered pulling out a drawer and shifting through the contents.

Hope, want those were words that had all crossed Oliver's mind throughout his time spent here. Hope that he would have enough courage to do what was needed. Want to see her happy. Those two thoughts served to negate each other. It would destroy him to see her happy with someone else, but it was the only way to see her smile. If his happiness depended on her happiness, then the choice became easier. It was easy algebra, if a equals b and b equals c than a equals c.

"You can say it but that's not going to change it," Oliver replied sliding his hands into his pockets.

With a heavy sigh, Kingsley reached into the drawer and with drew a large manila envelope. He weighed it in his hands thinking over his next move. "In this," he held up the packet, "is everything you asked for and some stuff you may have never thought of to ask for."

"Everything?" Oliver reached for packet but Kingsley held it away from him.

"You can go through it if you like, pass port, new untraceable bank accounts, and of course." Kingsley dropped it onto the pile that was closest to him and watched as Oliver picked it up.

"Divorce papers?" Oliver asked pulling out his new pass port birth certificate, library card, Kingsley really did think of everything.

"You're insane," Kingsley said to break the silence.

It was not a comment that Oliver would dispute yes he was crazy. He was crazy to dream that he belonged in this world. He was living here on borrowed time and it was time he paid his tab it full and left. That was it there was nothing left but to leave and he would do so without a question. It was his sense of duty to keep her happy that propelled him forward at least that's what he liked to think. Deep down however he knew it was something else entirely.

"Nope just waking up. Thank-you." Oliver gave him a little salute with the packet and turned to leave.

"When?"

"When what?" Oliver replied pausing.

"When are you leaving?"

"She has to check back in in London in a few weeks. I figured by then I should be all set up, but honestly who knows." He finished with a shrug it was the truth. It would happen when did not seem to matter right now. What mattered was that he accept that he would in fact leave.

"Are you sure that you've thought through this whole thing?" There was a plea in Kingsley's voice. Oliver thought things through for a living. He made his money on planning character's movements and making them complete difficult and often painful tasks. If this packet that contained his new life was any proof yes Oliver had thought through every possible hiccup.

"Yes."

* * *

Early evening and Schuyler was leaving work for once on time. Grabbing the last bit of paper work she headed out the door to the car that was waiting for her. It had been a crazy day, but that seemed to be her life anymore. Now she was Regis—Regina—the head Angel, and with that came so much responsibility. The case files for her mother's case had been dropped off at her apartment earlier in the week and she had yet to crack the lid. She kept getting calls from people she had never spoken with, who had purposefully ignored her for years.

Bliss had canceled the dinner date earlier but they had rescheduled. If there was one thing she was interested in was who this new guy was. With everything that had been going on the two had only had bits and pieces of conversations about this new mysterious boy. Who Schuyler had a sinking feeling she knew who it was. Billboards don't lie, especially when they are plastered all over Times Square. There was part of her that wanted to kill Dylan and another, and she liked to believe that it was the slightly larger part wanted to cheer him on.

The restaurant Bliss had selected was beautiful had done murals and the seating was done so that tables seemed to be closed off from others. Schuyler ordered a drink and waited for Bliss. Evidently running a modeling agency was more difficult than running a media corporation.

"Sorry to be late," Bliss fussed breezing in, in a wave of high class perfume.

"Just ordered something to drink," Schuyler replied with a small shrug she was in no hurry. Getting together with Bliss was actually a huge relief it was something that created a bit of normalcy in her life.

"Make it two," Bliss indicated to the waiter. "Alright tell me how do you steal another person from another agency?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"No time," Bliss took that martini offered from the waited and downed it in one gulp. "How do you do it?"

"I don't know," Schuyler said completely dumbfounded.

"Well how did Julia get you?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yes."

"I was looking for a new job and she was the only offer still on the table because most people thought I was going to FNN."

"But you, you take over companies all the time, you bought out FNN. You do this kind of _thing_."

"Not with people that's poaching it's sort of unethical."

"Ethics aside this is me not you Sky, please tell me if you were to drop that damn moral compass of yours in the trash how would you encourage someone to switch sides?"

Sky put down her drink and thought about it. "Well have you tried talking with him, and slightly suggesting the offer? Invite him to a show that you supplied most of the models or better yet get him to be a model in the show he can see first hand how it is to be at your agency."

"You're a genius."

"It's not that hard," Sky replied messaging her temples.

"Working too hard?" Bliss asked motioning for another round of drinks.

"No it's just….I feel…odd."

"Odd?"

"Like there's too much of me in my skin, like I itch but it's my blood more than my skin. I feel dirty."

"Really?" Bliss's perfect smiled faltered for a fraction of a second.

"Yeah ever since I saw Even last week I just I can't describe it, I just," Sky shivered. She could not put her finger on it but there was something different about her, more than memories and such. Something much more basic.

"Uh-huh," Bliss downed her second drink grabbed her bag. "Sorry gotta run I have a plan to put into action."

"Really?" Sky said surprised that her friend was willing to leave so soon.

"Oh I guess I should ask," Bliss sat down again. "How's your love life." It was more of a statement than a question the girl knew everything.

"Complicated."

"Let me guess you like Jack, who we know from experience is a ditcher, but you are currently married to a great guy I totally see your problem. You're right. My suggestion because we know I do this all the time, stay with guy who stood by you since you were in Mary Janes, he's the keeper." She flashed a smile that a thousand different cameras had captured to perfection. "Don't rock the boat if you don't have to."

"You don't have to have this guy," Schuyler shot back, "in fact, it would look horrible if it somehow came out that he was in violation of his contract to switch agencies."

"Blackmail I like it. However, I really do have to run I have a million things to do and only so much time. I like Oliver Schuyler, don't hurt him again."

"I don't know what I am going to do right now."

"Maybe you should think about that before you do anything."

"I'll consider it."

"Good, I'll see you next Monday."

"Don't remind me."

Bliss gave a little wave and walked off leaving Sky to contemplate her next move. When her phone went off, glancing at the caller ID she put it down again. But Bliss's words echoed in her head, _don't hurt him again._ Finally, Schuyler picked up the phone and hit the little green button on her black berry.

"Hello Oliver yes I'll be home shortly. You know Bliss always on the run. Love you too, bye."

She picked up the tab and decided to take the train home instead of calling a car it would give her more time to think everything through.

* * *

Allegra was just putting away the final file in Kingsley's office when the door bell to Kingley's apartment rang. It had taken her almost a month to get all of the files in Kingsley's office to resemble some kind of order. Now after much work one could finally sit at the desk and look through files.

"Hold on," she called racing down the stairs. The door opened and Allegra starred at the person in the doorway.

"Kingsley isn't here right now, I can—"

"I actually came to see you if that's okay?"

"Of course come in." She stood aside and let her daughter walk into the space.

"I was on my way home but I got off at the wrong stop. I just wanted—"

"Why don't you sit down and we can talk about what is really bothering you. Something tells me it is something more than getting off on the wrong stop on the train."

Schuyler poured out the whole story, it was nice to have someone to talk to without having previous judgment. Well there might have been some judgment but she hid it better than anyone Schuyler had ever met.

"I don't know what I want to do, there is so much that I don't want to make a mistake."

"Have you ever considered talking to Ara about how she feels, I think that's what bothering you. There is someone else in your life that you have to consider now, and she's important to you. Have you considered asking her opinions on your possible divorce and starting to see her father romantically again?"

"But it's my life I should be able to decide what I want out of it—"

"Love points us in directions that we never thought we would take."

"But I love both of them."

"Sky I was not talking about Oliver or Jack I was talking about Ara, you took a new path when you had a child that means there are things that you must consider that up until this point have not mattered."

"You are so lucky that you spend my teenage years in a coma."

The door slammed and Gabrielle flinched, "Trust me, there's pay back. And it's name is Cameron, so happy you made it home on time."

The boy raised an eyebrow at the people in the living room and stomped up the stairs.

"Alright maybe you could have handled me," Schuyler conceded. Allegra walked to the bottom of the stairs and contemplated walking up after him. "Is he doing okay?"

"In some terms he's eating, sleeping, and goes to and from school most of the time without an escort. Most days I think so."

"Has Jack come by or Mimi?"

Allegra turned back to her daughter. "Worry about your own child, take some time to yourself and talk to her before you jump into another family's problems."

"Do you ever regret anything I mean, would you—"

"The only thing I regret is that I was not strong enough to move on. I left you alone and I learned from that mistake children especially your own are the center of your life. Remember that."

Schuyler was about to say something and her phone went off. "I should go."

"Stay strong, and believe Sky you will find the path you are meant to take. You always do."

"What?"

"Think on it."

Schuyler got the distinct impression that her mother was seeing beyond her average life. But that seemed to be the way with everyone these days. Everyone seemed to know something about her that she was just only starting to scratch the surface. There was something in her past and not just the immediate past but the past like the Blue Blood past.

That was it she needed to decide who she was. Oliver was in the living room when she opened the door. Smiling she sat down next to him and slipped her feet out of her shoes.

"Get caught in traffic?" he asked.

"No, I stopped to see my mother."

"Really?" Oliver asked surprised.

"Yes, is Ara home?"

"Doing homework." He motioned with his head down the hall toward her room.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Sure."

Ara was stretched out on the bed her iPod plugged into her ears and she was flipping through a history book.

"Hey," Schuyler said sitting on the bed. Ara looked up pulling out her earbuds and smiled.

"Mom?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." Sky sat on the edge of her daughter's bed prepared to take some of her mother's advice.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no of course not."

"Then did you need something?"

"Are you adjusting okay I mean after everything, and all I just was wondering."

"I guess." Ara picked at the pages of her book and failed to meet her mother's eyes.

"Alright let me get this out. I –that is to say Jack—"

"No." Ara sat straight up her attention now fully on the conversation.

"Ara," Schuyler started. "You like him, you talk to him and he—"

"He would what mom? Huh he would be a nice addition to the family, I don't need another father. Besides it's not like you are in the market for one either."

"Ara, this is my decision—"

"And my opinion counts for nothing? Is that it? I just get told what to do and where to go? Are you going to tell me that I have to call him dad or something?"

"I just wanted to get your opinion."

"Well let me lay it on the line for you in words that you can understand, Jack is not my father he never will be and I don't want you to do this."

"Alright." Schuyler turned around and walked out of the room.

It was childish Ara knew that. She was acting like a four year old child instead of the centuries old angel that she was. The idea that her mother might hurt again burned like acid in her blood. There was nothing worse than that. Ara knew Abbadon, she knew what was going on and that technically she should not stand in the way of fate. The tiny voice inside her however seemed to disagree and wanted to make sure that her mother never got her heart broken again even if that meant cutting off her former real father at his knees.

* * *

Dalistar123: thanks for the review, I am trying my goal is to finish by the end of January.

Gabbowax360: here's some more with lots more to come! Thanks for the review!

Xo-tink-xo: yeah me too getting back to the Cam Ara relationship always makes me happy. They made a decision to talk at some point, but you know angels they are always changing their minds. I liked VAL it gives you just enough to make you want to keep going but it also broke my heart, even though I knew it was coming I wanted the love triangle to continue indefinitely. Thanks for the review!

KelseyMoran': It's completely understandable there are some things that can make this story confusing and all of what you said is correct! You are following the story better than you think. Thanks for the review!

GirlewithBlueBlood: Well here's another one and I am currenly working on the next. The Jack Sky dynamic love it but I hate it mostly because I love Oliver so much. Well I hope to continue with this story and there are a few more left floating in my brain. Thanks for the review and kind words!

Jacobsbabygirl01: Happy ending for Oliver? Well I would say yes he is happy but sometimes that isn't always ending up with another girl. Don't be sad it will get a little worse before it gets a whole lot better but have faith! Thanks for the review!

Maiqu: Thanks for the review! I like J/S as well.

Belle001: Well I hope that this story is living up to the forgiver! Thanks for the review!


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Anything Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: Another chapter another day hope you enjoy and if you do tell me about it!**

**~Eb**

* * *

Kingsley closed the door and looked around his space for the past few weeks he had come home to a meal, a hot meal. Allegra was the kind of person who always put a meal on the table and on top of that she had been dealing with Cam. The boy was a ghost in the space the spitting image of his father in both looks and personality. But enough was enough. Something had to be done about it.

Allegra was reading a novel in the living room when he walked in.

"You're home early," she commented without looking up from her book.

"I decided that it was too cluttered at the office."

"I have a question about something I saw in your office today."

"What was that?" Kingsley asked looking up from the paper he opened.

"You have a Silver Blood on the loose."

"Please don't remind me I have enough to do."

"I can imagine my case came along at the most inopportune moment, correct?"

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose trying not to think of all the work that just kept piling up. "Yes."

"It might be helpful if you got some extra help."

"I've tried but they all want this to be handled in house."

"I am not allowed to help with this case but I was hoping the I could help with your other problem."

"Why?"

"Well I have finished most of my current son-in-law's book works and I have to say there is only so much that I can do before I start going crazy. Plus I know what is going on with the Silver Blood or at least I can learn."

"I don't know," Kingsley said eyeing her skeptically.

"Consider this," Allegra stood up and put the book down, "if you continue to fail at both jobs than one of them is going to suffer and someone else is going to get hurt or worse they are going to end up dead."

"I don't feel comfortable with you going out alone in the city because you—"

"I know house arrest it is not the best idea but I think something needs to be done about it."

Kingsley studied her for a moment, "I have to make one visit and depending on that I would be happy to work with you."

Allegra smiled. "Fabulous."

Instead of coming home and leaving work at the office Kingsley turned around and walked back out the door. He was done with walking a double edged line with Allegra and Stephen. Something needed to be done and Kingsley was going to drag them both in to the future kicking and screaming if he had to.

Kingsley knocked on the door of Stephen's flat drumming his fingers against the door jamb.

"Come in its unlocked," he heard through the door. Without a pause he walked through the door. Stephen was seated in front of a giant canvas with charcoal in hand. He was barefoot and wearing a tee shirt and jeans that had more patches than original fabric.

"A little unsafe don't you think?" Kingsley asked. Stephen shrugged and continued sketching out the design. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm a little busy right now."

"Yes I can see that," Kingsley said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Cartooning," Stephen replied looking over his shoulder at the venator. Kingsley saw that in one hand Stephen held a smaller sketch that he could only guess would translate to the larger design. "Did you need something?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"What?"

"Would you stop please so that we can talk?"

He set aside his charcoal and paper smacking his hands on the sides of his jeans Stephen took a seat on the couch. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a Silver Blood problem."

"Isn't that why they have you?"

"I am currently working on another case."

"So higher someone else," Stephen retorted.

"That's why I'm here."

"I was hoping you would meet me here for dinner at the end of the week." Kingsley held out the card with an address on it.

Stephen looked at the card and took it flinging it on the coffee table. He relaxed back. "I'll see if my schedule is clear." Kingsley rolled his eyes.

"Suit yourself." Kingsley said with a shrug and turned to walk out of the door.

"How is everything?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking," Kingsley said turning smiling at Stephen.

"That's not what I meant."

"Not a go between, wise guy. If you want to know about the people you care about then you are going to have to handle that yourself."

* * *

Bliss walked into the lion's den so to speak, at least that was what she thought up when she stepped into the simple office. This modeling agency was clearly not her own. Sure the style was still the best it was sleek clean lines and well maintained. The dark blue walls and rich hard wood floors made her feel right at home. There were beautiful blue and white pictures on the walls held in mahogany frames. Clean and sleek yes.

"Uh—Miss—miss," the receptionist stammered.

"Llewellyn," she finished for the poor girl. Bliss had to say she deserved to stop people in their tracks she had just come from the salon her vibrant hair was blown out in big soft curls, she was dressed in her best suit and wearing heels that made her legs look a mile long. There was a reason she had been one of the most desired models in her time. Hell she was still one of the most desired agencies. She wanted to keep it that way.

When there was a new it model in the world it should belong to her agency Bliss would show this one person who she was. This boy belonged to her.

"Does your boss have any space to see me?" she asked sweetly layering on the charm.

"Uh-uh," she fumbled with the notes on her desk.

"Just tell her I am on my way in can you handle that?" She breezed past the poor stuttering girl without a second look.

Amelia Jones was a force to be reckon with, the two of them had tangoed more than once and more often than not Bliss came out on top. She was still model thin and her dark hair was pulled down in a low bun her outfit was business casual with straight leg jeans with a baggy graphic tee with a blazer.

"Maria," Amelia said without looing up from where she was looking through portfolios. "I need a water."

"And I need a new model, but we can't always get what we want can we?" Bliss asked sweetly. Amelia's head shot up at the sound of Bliss's voice.

"What do you want Llewellyn?" She demanded turning around a hand on her hip.

Bliss smiled and walked into the room setting her brief case on the chair. "I have a proposition for you."

"Really?" Amelia racked her eyes up and down Bliss's outfit sizing her opponent up.

Bliss removed a folder and set it on the desk. "I am supplying a list of models for a show and I am finding that I am one man short."

"No," Amelia replied before Bliss could even get out what she wanted. "Unfortunately the model to whom I am sure you are referring is book solid for the next month. He has no time for," she ran her eyes down Bliss again, "You."

Bliss dropped the folder back into her briefcase and walked around the desk. She tilted her head to one side and looked Amelia square in the eye. The one reason people were constantly astounded that Amelia had done so well in the fashion industry was that she was not a Blue Blood she was pure red blood through and through.

"I think you want to reconsider that."

"Forget it," Amelia replied brushing past Bliss, walking to the door she held it open. "Let me be merciful and hold the door open for you, because you are not going to steal my client."

_Forget this,_ the tiny voice whispered in her head.

When did he decide to return? Bliss asked herself, kicking the door shut on her father's unwanted voice.

But his reappearance did spark something within her. If this red blood was not going to line up screw the plan to go through with covertly stealing the model she wanted.

Bliss walked over to the door and kicked it shut. This was her game now.

Ten minutes later Bliss walked out of the office she smiled at the receptionist and left secure with the new number and information for the model she so desperately wanted. And on the plus side she did not have to seek out a new meal tonight.

* * *

Schuyler was frazzled after talking with her daughter she was not sure how to handle what was going on in her life. Ara was important and she cared about what her daughter felt, she was the most important person in her life. There was no comparison for that. If Ara was going to be unhappy then she would just have to accept that.

Pulling out her drawer Sky looked at the knife that sat on top of all the paper work. There was something she was missing. Every time she closed her eyes she saw things that scared her. What happened earlier when she was with Jack scared her, memories were fearful. The pain the blood, it was something that she could not control.

The knife in hand she walked over to the windows and looked out at the city she loved.

"Enjoying the view?"

Sky turned around on her heels.

"Hello Charles," she said coldly still flashing the knife around. Playing mind games was what the Regis game was all about.

"I wanted to talk with you about our current situation."

"Situation?" Sky asked cocking her head to the side.

"With your mother," he said coldly looking at her darkly.

"What would you like me to do? I will hear the information and then render a verdict."

"I would like to talk to you about the idea of looking at the rules."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have to apply the rules evenly or they do not matter," he said coming up to her. "It may hurt but there are some problems that we cannot avoid and it hurts."

"Do not," Sky said stepping forward jabbing the knife into his chest, "tell me how to do my job. You have no right to come in and tell me what to do, do not come here and try to obligate me to put my mother to death."

"Your mother has broken rules."

"And some rules are made to be broken can you stand here and tell me that you are blame free?"

He grabbed her wrist that she held her knife in. "Interesting," he said holding the knife up to get a better look.

"What?"

Charles smiled secretively. "I have not seen that knife in a long time, where did you get it?"

"It was sent to me." Sky tried to pull her hand away but Michael held her tight.

"Do you know who it belongs to?"

"Me."

"Well that would explain a lot." He released her hand.

"Explain what?"

Charles walked to the door. "I will always be willing to make a trade Schuyler, who you are for Gabrielle." His cold words hung in the air even after he left. The cold reality settled in, she could find out who she was if she gave into Charles or faced her own twisted past.

* * *

The next afternoon Cam walked into Café Diem and ordered his usual at the front door and took a seat at the back of the shop. Pulling out his laptop he plugged the flash drive from Dr. Pat's office into the drive slot. His drink arrived as he waited for the information to load. The names of angels flashed along the screen unfortunately it was all individualized there was nothing compiled in one big tree. With a sigh Cam started to sift through the information organizing it into something he could use. Even if Ara decided that Blue Bloods were not what she was looking for Cam thought it would give him something to do.

He was just finishing up with ancient Greece when a shadow fell over his screen. He looked up. Jazz was looking at his screen with interest.

"Hi," she said brightly sitting down in the space across from him. "Ara's getting drinks her idea she wanted some caffeine. I just saw you and thought why not?"

Cam started to look around and gather up his stuff.

"Don't leave," Jazz said holding out a hand to stop him. "And don't worry I called Madison she's on her way." With a flip of her hair she looked off toward the counter.

Cam still packed up his laptop sliding it into his bag as Ara came to sit down with drinks in her hands.

She smiled quietly at Cam sat next to Jazz trying not to look at him. Within seconds of sitting down Madison breezed in through the door looking fabulous.

"Greetings all," she said signaling to the barista. "Why the long faces, this is why we all need to get out more. I think we need to do something fast."

"Ground rules?" Jazz offered looking at Madison.

"Ground rules," Madison agreed.

Cam and Ara exchanged nervous glances what were these two up to?

"One," Jazz started.

"We have more fun," Madison finished.

"Two," Jazz said, "we are no longer going to split ourselves between you two, because we," Jazz indicated her and Madison. "happen to be friends as well."

"Anything else?"

"Nope those are the only ones," Madison said, "Oh but neither of you can nit pick each other. We hang out as a group and if you two want to do something on the side that's fine but please don't hurt each other."

"Because we won't take it anymore are there questions?" Jazz asked looking between the two of them.

"No," Ara said focusing on her drink.

Cam just shrugged.

"Fabulous," Madison said wrinkling her nose. "Now I'm thinking that we do something later and I have the best idea."

"Madison not another party," Cam complained.

"I agree," Ara replied chancing a look at Cam. They both smiled at each other but Cam looked away an the moment was over as soon as it started.

"Uh clearly that was a bust so no, but Jazz has volunteered to host our once postponed movie party. We will be marathoning--"

"Oh you are not," Cam complained. "Please vampires—"

"And werewolves," Madison said gleefully. "So yes come with comfy clothing and prepare for guns and vampires."

"Tonight?" Ara asked accepting the fact that this was going to happen.

"Yes," Madison looked toward the door, "might I suggest a girl's shopping trip though?"

All eyes followed Madison's gaze to the door.

"Ready and willing," Ara said hopping up.

"Credit card charged," Jazz said linking arms with her friend.

Cam tried to get up but Madison shoved him down into the seat again raising an eyebrow at him in warning. The three girls exited the shop passing Jack on their way out.

* * *

Maiqu: Thanks for the review!

Xo-tink-xo: Yeah they're warming up to each other, something always is I think they are a bit like their parents they are excellent at ignoring the white elephant in the room. Ara is a fickle character I think she realizes it's futile but she still feels protective especially of Oliver you are correct. Happy New Year and thanks for the review!

Bell001: You seem to be enjoying everything, thanks for all of the reviews!

KelseyMorgan': Again you seem to be piecing this story together well. You are observant! I love it, well I will tell you to look at chapter 3 there should be something there to clue you in to why Sky might be feeling a little off. :D Thanks for the review!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Not mine never was all belongs to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: Yes two chapters, mostly because I did not know how to put these two together and they each have different points of info. Anyway one clarification real quick for the next chapter (which goes into more of Sky's past) she is currently mostly an angel but she was originally and Old One and what exactly that is is discussed further in the next chapter! **

**Cheers!**

**Eb  
**

* * *

Jack took his time ordering his coffee and waiting for it to come before he wandered over to his son. There was no doubt in his mind that his son would be here, and the one thing that Schuyler seemed definite on was that he needed to patch things up with his son. That he had to prove himself as a family person before she could try anything else out.

The woman was full of demands. Always had been thought he thought.

It was time he got down to it, she had not spoken to him in the past few days. She had been busy when he dropped in at her office or she had been gone when he wanted to talk. Why the sudden change Jack was not sure of but if fixing his relationship with Cam was something he could work on.

Jack took a seat across from Cam and his son refused to look at him. Cam sat back in the chair crossing his arms over his chest, typical sullen teenager. Jack sat in silence waiting for something he could say. What did he say to the boy he had not seen in weeks? Their relationship had not been particularly close. Now was no different.

"Did you want something?" Cam asked sullenly.

"How is school?" Jack asked the typical parental question.

"Fine if you care." Cam looked intently at the wall ignoring his father completely.

"I do," Jack said trying to sound sincere. This was going to be harder than it first appeared Cam it seemed was not in a forgiving mood.

"Really?" his son replied, "that's new suddenly you decide to pick me back up put me back into your life because it's convenient for you?"

"Cam I wanted to talk to you about everything that has been going on." Jack set his coffee on the table between them. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees his face resting against his folded hands he looked at his son.

"You and mom are getting a divorce that's nothing I haven't heard before."

"I wanted to talk to you about what's been going on the past few weeks." He waited for Cam to look at him. "I have been look around my apartment and there's an extra room if you want it. I talked to my lawyer as well, and I wanted to take on custody if you are fine with that."

"You want me?" Cam finally asked the icy veneer he'd been wearing finally beginning to melt.

Jack smiled. "Only if you want to come it's not a requirement but I would like to have you around." He added because some part of him meant it, "I miss you."

Cam paused and Jack held his breath this had to work, if it didn't he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Okay," Cam finally said.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"I have a thing tonight."

His son was not going to make this easy.

"Then tomorrow?"

Cam gave a swift jerk of the head. An agreement.

Jack nodded, "Sounds good, do you need any help or have anything that I should get for you?"

"A bed," Cam asked with a smile.

"I thought that was a given," Jack responded with a smile.

* * *

Ara picked through the racks with a half hearted hand, nothing really caught her attention it was all just the same thing to her. Jazz shoved several items into her hands and Ara handed them to an assistant to hang in a dressing room. She could play dress up for one afternoon wander through the department store like the girl she was supposed to be, it might even begin to feel normal. Fake it till you make it, she thought grimly.

Over her head Jazz and Madison exchanged looks. This was serious.

"I think I need a new pair of shoes," Madison suggested offhandedly. She held a dress at arms length contemplating it.

Ara shrugged and ran a hand over the rack of silk tops.

"Ara," Madison turned to the girl dress in hand, "you have the best taste in shoes—"

"Sure," Ara complied it would take more energy to contest the idea than to comply. She liked shoes it would be the normal thing to do.

Madison smiled and pulled the girl toward the shoe department. There in Madison finally saw the girl perk up.

Ara picked up a sky high heel done in black leather with a small bow on the side.

"You like?" Madison asked looking over her shoulder.

"I don't need new heels." Ara let the shoe fall to her side, there was no use for it anyway.

"No one ever _needs_ new heels but one always _wants_ them, plus they're totally cute. Try them on." Madison urged with a little shove.

"No," Ara blushed setting the shoe back down as if it was a hot potato.

"Oh no," Madison picked up the shoe handing it to the nearest assistant, "This shoe size seven."

"Madison."

"I insist they are adorable. Now for me I have this amazing dress but no shoes I'm thinking classic, like Blahnik or Louboutin."

"I'm partial to Louboutin personally, but Blahnik makes a good shoe."

"What do you think this dress needs?" Madison held it out the deep blue color tunic dress with beading.

Ara looked around at the shoes and held up a mile high blue paten heel. "These they'll do just fine."

"Fabulous." Madison smiled.

* * *

Ara made one stop at home to secure the needed clothing for the party. She changed into her favorite pair of sweats, the ones that had been washed so many times they were more like butter than fabric and a tee shirt that she had once belonged to her mother. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun and a layer of chapstick completed Ara's dressed down style. Shoving some clothes and a tooth brush into her school bag Ara set off for Jazz's.

"Bye Dad," she called shoving her arms through her jacket.

"Bye," Oliver replied appearing at the entrance to his office.

"Don't forget to clean yourself up before mom comes home you're an absolute slob."

"Hey," he said with a gentle nudge.

"Truth hurts."

"Are you spending the night somewhere?"

"With Jazz we're doing a movie night."

Oliver raised an eyebrow that kind of entertainment may have been on the agenda when he was a teen but it certainly did not sound like the type of fun Ara was used to participating in.

"It's an absurd idea we're watching _Underworld_ something about doing vampires this time."

"This time? This has happened before?"

"Well, Cam and I watched _Prophecy_ before…" her voice trailed off.

"Ah the devil vs. angels the first time, understandable."

"I mean the movie—"

"It's brilliant no need to explain it to me, I own the trilogy remember?"

Ara smiled.

"Have fun."

Ara waved and ran out of the apartment.

Ara showed up early to Jazz's house. Her friend showed her in and led the way to the living room. The large spacious room was comfortably crowded with overly stuffed furniture and thick wood pieces that made the place feel homey. The walls were painted a warm butter cream color and decorated with photographs of Jazz and her family. There was no television screen rather Jazz's family had a LCD projector that made a good portion of a wall into a theater screen.

Ara settled into a chair and looked at the feast of snacks that Jazz had laid out. Homemade pizza with toasted crusts, bowls of jelly beans and licorice, bottles soda and water, and of course tubs of popcorn dripping with butter, anything one could want for movie watching.

"Do you have enough?"

"Three movies we'll be up half the night plus we are feeding a boy."

Ara nodded.

Madison flounced in followed by Cam who looked a little worse for the wear.

"Well isn't this cozy," Madison said sitting down at the end of the couch, Jazz took a seat next to her forcing Cam to take the seat closest to Ara.

He smiled a lemon sucker smile as he sat down as if trying to apologize without saying the words.

Jazz held up three DVDs, "Are we proceeding in chronological order by release or by plot."

"Plot duh," Madison replied.

"I think it only suits plus the prequel goes right into the first one if we do it in order of the release dates we'll be all mixed up," Cam added.

Jazz made it through the entire first movie and the first five minutes of the next before she fell asleep. Even with the help of highly caffeinated soda, Jazz was still human and could only stay up so long. Madison whether she chose to sleep or she really was tired was gone before the final blow of the second movie.

"Well," Cam said as the credits rolled. "Next one?"

Ara shrugged.

"What you said earlier."

"Are we really going to do this now?" she asked murmuring the first words that night. There was no Madison or Jazz to play referee, she would have to navigate this playing field solo.

Cam shrugged and changed the DVDS.

"For what it's worth I am sorry," she continued picking at imaginary dirt under her finger nails.

"I don't get it, I'm sorry I want to," he paused, "I want to understand why but how can you be sorry and still—" anger clouded his thoughts.

"There was no choice."

"Tell me then make me understand."

"You know what I am."

He jerked his head yes.

"I cannot tell people who are not ready—"

"What has that to do with anything?" he snapped.

"I was caught, they don't take kindly to angels who interfere—I was given a choice I could divulge my secret or I could—"

"You chose everyone." Cam sat back down taking a bowl of jelly beans with him.

"If it makes it any better I hated making it. I hated admitting that I would put the group above the man I love." Ara wrapped her arms around her legs hiding her face. "But I couldn't tell them my secret they were not ready there have only been two angels ever who were prepared for bone splitting pain that is a bond breaking. One has finally made it, and survives with no ill effects, and the other was lost in grief for unknown reasons."

Cam paused picking out the green jelly beans that he liked the best. There was nothing wrong with what she was saying. In fact, to his warrior mind it made perfect sense one person for the good of the group. At the same time he hurt, there was no consideration for his crime. He was mad at everything at the situation at her at himself.

"If you want I can go," she offered standing up.

"No," he said, "we still have an entire movie to finish. You aren't trying to back out are you?"

Ara was speechless. It wasn't the big finish she might have been hoping for but it was better than him yelling at her. She reached for the popcorn that had long gone cold and picked at it while enjoying vampires and werewolves duke it out on the screen.

When the final credits rolled Cam flipped off the projector and shook Madison awake.

"If you value your life you will stop that now," she muttered swatting at Cam like he was a fly.

"I have coffee."

"Really?" Madison sat straight up.

"No but we can get some on the way home."

"I hate you."

"I know Maddie."

"I hate you even more now."

He smiled and picked her up. "Yeah yeah I know."

Ara smiled at him and helped Jazz up off the couch. "Bed," Ara ordered pushing her friend at the stairs toward her room.

"I'll you walk you out, you look like you have your hands full," Ara offered.

"See you tomorrow," Cam asked pausing at the door.

"Sure."

"Are you busy after school?"

"Nope I might do some research later though."

"Do you want some help?" he offered. "Never mind I'll bring some reading materials." She was not getting rid of him that easy.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, Melissa de la Cruz owns it all!**

**A/N: Alright update two for the night! Have fun and click the review button to make me happy :)**

**Eb**

**

* * *

  
**

Schuyler sat in the dark, not wanting to go home just yet, she checked out a room at the Plaza. Maybe it was foolish she just wanted to remember what other people seemed to know already. What was Charles' getting at? Was she willing to pay any price to not deal with her fear?

Closing her eyes, she opened them quickly as memories rose that she could not deal with. Had her life always been so full of pain? Taking a deep breath she relaxed and closed her eyes again she wanted to remember something less painful more pleasant.

_The sun was warm on her skin warming her very soul. The day was just beginning or perhaps there was no day there was no time there just was life. A continuance that existed outside the world of documented space. She felt full of energy like she could run a marathon. Sky was sitting somewhere with a spectacular view of a river running through a forest of green trees. It filled her with peace but something pulled at the corner of her mind making her sad._

"_Sorry to interrupt." _

_Schuyler made no reply. The voice was familiar but not one that she could immediately place, only that it was an angel._

"_I heard," the person continued, "That you were here. Old Ones do not often travel so far to the edge." She cleared her throat. "Ariand said I would find you here but that you had nothing to say to anyone. That's why you are angry isn't it? You want to throw yourself back into your work. Yes I know you, but he refuses to send you back until you've healed, I can see no bruise or even gash to heal. Must have struck an emotional nerve battle does that you know. But of course you do, that is why you were chosen you are one of the best."_

_Sky shook her hair out of her face but her gaze did not wander to the angel standing next to her._

"_I have a letter here a proposal actually, you fight well. Your skills have not gone unnoticed—" _

"_They serve a higher purpose I'll have nothing to do with you." Getting involved with angels never helped her before and now she would learn from her past for once. _

"_Now now, I know you favor angels." A hand dropped on her head, making Sky feel like a child. This person had no right. She was not some infant to be led by the hand of another._

_Her shoulders straightened this angel wanted to riffle her feathers and unfortunately Schuyler was allowing it._

"_Not everyone is ignorant of your—how do you call it—" _

"_If you have letter then deliver it and be gone, Sariel." The name came to her without a thought._

"_Very well consider this carefully though we offer very few this chance. I believe someone has finally answered your prayers."_

_Schuyler looked at the letter and took it without looking at Sariel. _

"_Enjoy your view of paradise, it may be your last." _

_She held the letter refusing to open it. There was little she wanted to know from angels, she had seen enough during training. The sun never seemed to set here, it was always bright warm comforting to the person. The sun spreading its bright rays over the flowers and trees, glistening on the water making her believe that there was perfection in the world._

"_It is quite a view, I always thought it was rather sad though." Another body dropped on the bench next to her friendly this time not antagonistic. Schuyler did not have to turn to face him to know what he looked like. The image rose in her mind without pause, dark unruly hair and bright blue eyes topped with a quick smile and a good soul. _

"_It is best when viewed in the silence," she snapped her temper getting the better of her._

"_I never liked silence."_

"_So I've noticed, is there something you want?" she asked softening. He was a friend he unlike Sariel deserved to be heard. _

"_Just relaxing at the end of a day, looking after all of those little Old Ones." _

"_They are hardly little."_

"_They always seem so when they return." There was silence from Schuyler, "Please don't be angry with me, I know you are angry with yourself," he started jovially. _

"_Myself," she yelled standing up. The letter, forgotten, falling to the ground. She jabbed a finger in his general direction. "I am angry with myself, no rather it is you, I am angry with you." _

"_Do you know that is the most emotion you have showed since you came back?" _

_Schuyler took her seat again quickly composing herself once more into the silent person she had been._

"_Now now, don't go all sullen on me, if not for you I would never have a decent conversation or someone to calm me down after dealing with her." _

"_You must be so happy she's gone." She was happy the subject was leaving her problems for once._

"_Her and her twin that Michael, what a bunch of—"_

"_Don't say something you will regret," she warned. _

"_It's true I shouldn't, but how you can stand her self rit—" _

"_And here you go again, Gabrielle is not that bad, she is very nice." _

"_Yes nice and lovely and blah blah blah, she hides her true emotions and puts up this fake set of happiness and sunshine and the angels buy it. If the girl ever let her true feelings show I think she might die." _

"_You really can't stand her," Schuyler replied in between giggles. _

"_She cheats and when you call her on it people jump to her side of the line. So I'll say it, I am happy she chose eternity on earth I will never have to put up with her again." _

"_I wouldn't be so sure," she replied evilly, "one day she will return and then you will have to bite your tongue once more or face the sharp end of Michael's sword." _

"Never the next I see her I'l—"

"You can promise all you want but you never follow through with that, or there will be hell to pay, my friend."

"That was a bad joke."

"Who said anything about a joke?"

"I guess even a bad joke means something. You are healing."

"_I was never broken." _

"_Don't lie it's a sin." _

"_The day you admit you can stand Gabrielle is the day I admit that I was once broken." _

_He held out a hand to her, "Deal." _

"_Deal," she replied taking his hand. "How do you always manage to make me feel better no matter how angry I am with you?" _

"_It's called being your friend, I know you give you enough time to stew about something crack a few jokes and you'll be good as new. But really do tell me what is it like to kiss an angel."_

"_And you call yourself my friend." _

"_No you did though."_

"_I'm not talking about this." She crossed her arms over her chest._

"_No no please tell me everything, every little detail. Was it the hair, it was the hair wasn't it, he does have—" he was cut off mid sentence by a quick slap from Schuyler. _

"_That is enough." _

"_I over stepped the line didn't I? I always do that, that damnable line—I know I know cussing you and your morals."_

"_You should be the one to have morals you are the first after all," she snapped tightly. _

_He smiled and leaned back his hands behind his head. "And therefore I make the rules—well some of them anyway. I wanted to tell you something." _

"_What?" She asked smiling leaning against him. _

"_I'm proud of you and I have job for you, it's simple but I think you'll enjoy it." _

_She arched her eyebrows. _

"_It's girl who will save a nation, she will be blessed a saint of course in the end, I must say a few years of passed while you have been sitting here. Rome is long gone, but I think you will France you may remember it as Gaul. Anyway, I saw it and I thought this is only for my friend but I wanted to make sure you were well enough to handle it. But I can see you are enjoying your secluded view so maybe I'll ask someone else." _

"_What would I do without you?"_

"_As always you're about to find out." _

"_Tomorrow?" _

"_If you want you may go tonight." _

"_Tomorrow I want a final look at Paradise." _

"_Tomorrow then." She leaned her head on his shoulder and looked out over the sun drenched landscape._

Schuyler woke up and felt at peace for the first time since she came back from a memory. There was no reason to fear anything. She checked out of the hotel and went home the weight that once sat on her shoulders gone. Who could say they truly remembered what haven looked like?

* * *

Maiqu: Thanks for the review!

Xo-tink-xo: Oh lots of set up! Those two in one room and they could set up anyone if they put their minds to it.

GirlwithBlueBlood: Thanks I am glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for the review!

KelseyMorgan': You are on the right track, though I will say this because it might confuse you a tad, Sky was Old One which is like an Angel but not quite however she is currently on her way to be an angel/is one already mostly. Thanks for the review!

Bell001: Thanks for the review!

CullenxVamp: Thanks for the review!


	19. Chapter 18

**Greetings and Salutations, **

**I will start this author's note by placing myself at your feet and asking—no begging—for forgiveness. I know I've been gone a while (real life I've been focusing a lot on my original fiction as well as hunting down grad schools, studying for the GRE, and taking on an internship) still I am sorry to have left without a word. I would post two chapters but I don't think many of you will like the next chapter…too much bad blood in J/S past. But I promise it will be post later this week. **

**Anyway I hope you all like this chapter and hopefully you feel like dropping me a line (aka review)**

**Thanks for everything**

**~Eb**

Kingsley allowed Allegra to drag him to the other side of town to a small Art boutique. He had taken most of the day off so that he could take her to meet up with his contact so that they could both hunt the Siler Blood.

To occupy Allegra, so that it could be a surprise he suggested they take a field trip. The art gallery was just the ticket. The space was small but filled with pieces that stirred his soul. He examined each one and felt like he was looking at a small piece of the artist's soul.

"Hello?" the proprietor of the shop appeared from the back room and did a double take. "Allegra?" She asked breathless. The woman was small and round, her brown hair streaked with grey and piled on top of her head. She wore an old sack dress and a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. And she was eyeing Kingsley in a way that made him feel awkward.

"Hello Rose."

"Om my—" the woman stumbled forward wrapping her small arms around Allegra's slim figure. "I never thought. Thought I'd hear something, to say the least." The woman dug out a small hanky from the folds of her shawl dabbing her eyes.

"How could I forget you, Rose?"

"I should hope not sweetening," the woman replied pulling back she eyed Kingsley over the top of her spectacles, "New _friend_?"

"Friend yes," Allegra looked over her shoulder at Kingsley who was studying a piece of blown glass, "and only a friend," she replied turning back to her.

"Pity," Rose said looked Kingsley up and down once more and Kingsley felt slightly violated.

"I actually came here to see if you kept—"

"Stephen's portfolio of course! How could I even dream of throwing that away?" She disappeared into the back room and reemerged carrying a long tube in one hand and a large black portfolio case in the other. "He was working on this you know before the accident." She set the case on the counter and proceeded to pull out the paper from the tube.

"I didn't know he was working on something. I mean of course he was working on something but certainly not for me."

"Yes it was—well I guess it doesn't matter now, it was supposed to be surprise for you." Together they unrolled the large paper revealing the portrait. "For your anniversary."

Carefully as if it might shatter into a million pieces Allegra reached out for the paper. The image made her pause it was her and Schuyler circa age one drawn in ink and pencil.

"He always said you two were inspiration. I tried to have it framed and sent to Schuyler, I thought she might like it, but your mother returned it to me. Saying she wanted her granddaughter to have nothing to do with _that_ man. I informed her _that_ man was her father and she merely replied unfortunately." Allegra was only half listening to the tale, the picture had caught her attention. She knew Stephen occasionally drew her and from time to time would replicate photos of Schuyler but this was something else altogether.

"Could you still have it framed and matted of course?" She stumbled still focused on the picture.

"It would be my pleasure, and should I send it to—" she looked over at Kingsley once more and he glared at her.

"No send it to Schuyler again I'm sure she would love to have it."

"Alright and I see cupcake over there watering over my latest find, tell him to pick out a piece on the house." She smiled and looked over at Kingsley once more. Allegra couldn't help but smile when she saw the look on Kingsley's face. He would be scrubbing his skin for the next month.

"Thank you Rose." The older woman carefully rerolled the portrait and put it back in its canister.

"Anytime sweetening."

The woman bustled off to get the framing ordered. Allegra flipped through the plastic pages of her husband's portfolio. There were quick image studies done in rough pencil, some half started sketches, and several paintings. The best and brightest that he had to offer. It had been a treat to come home at night and watch him create art. Blue Bloods were above all things patrons of the art, and to watch it created before her eyes gave her a new appreciation for those who committed their lives to it.

"Where did you find that woman?" Kingsley inquired looking over Allegra's shoulder at the pictures.

"She worked with Stephen and offered me my first job." Stephen had been the artist, and while Allegra had a deep appreciation for art, but she could not create like Stephen. So she sold things. She was Allegra Van Alen after all she had all of the connections all she had to do was find the right artist to sell to her mother's upper crust friends. Between the two of them they managed to earn a decent living.

Allegra flipped the final page and stopped. There was something familiar about this portrait. His style was still the same but it was like looking at another person altogether.

"Is she—"

"You are not going to contract any disease from Rose or her art gallery," Allegra replied closing the portfolio. She slowly pulled the zipper around the case before turning to face Kingsley. "Now pick out something."

Kingsley backed up his hands in the air, "Oh no I don't—"

"She'll be more offended if you don't." Allegra took him by the arm and led him out into the main gallery. Somewhere in the back she heard a door open but she ignored it focusing on Rose's latest find. Who turned out to be a glass blower, the woman worked mostly in sculpture forms that were reminiscent of Dale Chihuly. The twisting forms of folding glass and bright colors.

"Well then, what would you suggest?" The Venator gave in looking at the pieces as if they were a long dead language.

"Well, what do you like?"

"I'm not an expert."

"And the only thing an expert can tell you are details, art is about emotion. So which piece do you feel you can't live without?"

Rose walked out looking rather odd but she picked up the portfolio from the counter. "Rose?" Allegra asked leaving Kingsley in the main room. Rose looked like she might have seen a ghost or something.

The old woman shook herself as if coming out of a trance. "Sorry sweetening, I was just going to put this away."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love." The woman was lying. Allegra walked toward the door to the backroom. "No sweetening you don't want to go back there." Allegra didn't pause she pushed aside the door and stepped into the back room. Sunlight filtered in through the high windows. A man stood with his back to her staring at several canvases that he had stood against the far wall. The images tore at her heart. It was the same style and composition as Stephen's, but these were new. She had never seen them before.

"Were you a collector?" she asked breaking the silence. The man shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Because I've never seen these pieces before, but I—they're wonderful."

"Really?"

"His art always impressed me."

"That was it huh? You loved the art, not the artist?"

"No," she said completely taken aback by the idea of loving Stephen simply for his art. Slowly Allegra stepped forward but stopped when the figure spoke again.

"I wonder if you would love him still if you knew his secrets."

"Stephen didn't keep secrets from me." She kept them from him, to keep him safe, to help her forget there were so many reasons why she never told him about her true form. She wanted to protect him she wanted to be normal for once. To fall in love and know that he loved her no matter what.

"You kept secrets from him why shouldn't he return the favor?" She walked forward gathering all of her courage. When she was level with him she knew.

"What didn't you tell me?" He looked down at her those blue eyes tearing her to pieces. He smiled, but it was not the smile she remembered from him, it was a smirk edging on a sneer. There had been few people who had been brave enough to look at her like that. "No," she backed up shaking her head. Allegra refused to believe that this man, no he was not. It must be some sort of sick joke. There was no way that Ariand was, no she was not going to complete that thought.

"That's why," Stephen said turning to the doorway where Kingsley stood. "That's why I never told her because inside she hates me."

"You lied to me."

"Don't kid yourself princess you lied to me too. Do you think I liked my job, having to look after you, having to save you from Michael. That's right," he said as the shock on her face faded, "I know about Michael or should I say Charles and I know the plan you refuse to tell people about."

"You are a coward," she spat.

"You're right I am, but I serve without question. And do you know what I found?"

"Let me guess something to the extent of self righteous—"

"No," the tone in his voice made Allegra stop. "I found someone I never wanted to live without."

CullenxVamp: What angel indeed….yeah updates my apologies school real writing (AKA my own made up creative genius and real life just took over) As always thanks for the review it means a lot!

GirlwithBlueBlood: …..ummmmmm yeah see above comment it's going to be a little bad but then really really good. I promise. Thanks for the review!

Adena Van Kessel: I'm so glad you've enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. oh Michael what they do in deed hmmmm I do know but I won't share yet, but it's good. Thanks for the review!

Wii-Luv-Twilight: double woot for the review!

Eyeswideopen: Yes if that is one thing that is for darn sure my writing has grown over time. Given up no, I just ran into a bout of reality. But many of the major plot points are written out they just need the in between stuff to tie it together. Thanks for the review!


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Not mine, still not mine even after all this time, all belongs to Melissa de la Cruz.**

**A/N: For the full author's note see my author's page.**

**Thanks for everything! **

**~Eb**

**

* * *

**

Cam ambled into the Repository after school the next day. His dark shades covered the dark circles under his eyes. Even angels need a requisite eight hours some days. The day had been long, but Cam made it through it, barely. The one missing part had been Ara. The girl had been mysteriously absent. Jazz and Madison spent most of first period tracking her down, but all they got was her voicemail.

Jazz was ready to send out the search party, but Madison had a feeling the girl was just taking a much needed mental health day. The only problem Madison had with that was that Ara had not seen fit to invite her and Jazz along for the spa day.

After school, Madison had confiscated Jazz and the two went off to check the local spas for their friend. Or Madison might have just wanted a message herself. Cam not convinced that Ara was giving herself the royal treatment grabbed some coffee and headed to the Repository.

The old man who ran the book place, looked exceptionally ruffled today. Cam smiled to himself he was definitely on the right track.

Ara was knee deep in a stack of books at the back of the repository. Cam noted that she must have been there a while, at least four empty coffee cups littered the ground and who knew how many more there were buried under the stacks. She took another hit from a still full cup and dropped a book into another pile.

"Spring cleaning?" Cam asked leaning against a bookshelf. After the movie night, things had been all right. Not good but definitely better than they had been and that was all that mattered to Cam at that point.

"Sorting, you all messed up my time line."

"Really?" Pushing off the shelf Cam dove into the mess around Ara. Books had been reorganized. There were at least two discernable time lines that Cam could make out. But who could tell what they meant?

Apparently, the dark haired girl who was throwing another book onto a stack.

"I brought something slightly more high tech." Cam dangled the jump drive from his fingers. Ara glanced at it and shrugged. "I expected a little more for my efforts."

"You didn't have to do anything," Ara replied. There was that chill again. The girl was a safe, and not even a master thief could crack into her inner most thoughts. She wanted to figure this out for herself. Cam was not going anywhere, that he promised himself. The last time he failed to act she had been wiped from his memory.

"I think you are over looking the importance of knowing what angels were alive."

"I already know the two angels I am looking for," she snapped running a finger over the spine of a dusty tome. Cam arched a brow but Ara refused to offer up any more information.

"Let me take a crack at it, you are looking up some family history? Your mother, your grandmother."

"Mostly true, but you can't look up my mother's history directly. Her records are known to only two people on this earth—well three I suppose but I'm not sure how much the third knows."

"So what are you looking up?"

"Old Ones."

"Why?"

"They're hiding something, I think. Or there's something they are keeping to themselves and I want to know what it is."

"So you are looking up Gabrielle and Abbadon."

"All their past lives, looking for people who keep popping up."

"But Old Ones do not reincarnate in the same form."

"True but there are always similar characteristics. Like," Ara held up a book. From the scrawling French on the cover, and the aged leather Cam placed the book as a journal circa the French Revolution. "this it is a journal written in one of Abbadon's former lives he speaks of a woman—Alise who had the bluest eyes." She tossed the book aside and picked up another, "Here's one from Plymouth, apparently Abbadon chose to spend some time in France after what happened in Plymouth. A girl was murdered. She too had blue eyes…." The list went on, Ara picked up book after book. Her hand paused on the final book. A slim folder, really, whose pages had been carefully placed in it to keep them safe.

"This is where things change."

"How so?"

"She dies. But there is something missing, these pages are kept in sequential order, one a day every day for almost a year. In the last week, he skips a day. The next letter is his last."

"Maybe he tired of writing."

"I thought so too, but then." She set the folio aside and picked up a regular history book. Ara's slim fingers flipped the volume open to a yellowing news paper article. "Her name was Ainsley and she died the day of the missing letter."

"Coincidence?"

"There are no coincidences in fate." She reached for the folio again and drew out the last page. The paper was thick parchment and the quick loops and flourishes of the hand were still finely pressed into the page. There was one sentence:

_She accepts me._

Cam was studying the page when his phone went off. He scrambled for the tiny device and immediately held it out to Ara. "I am not dealing with your father."

"Hello?" Ara said turning her back to Cam. "Yes…Dad it—no I understand. Yes. But that is so unfair. It was one day and no one died-fine I'll be right home. Yes, you are insufferable you know?" Ara smiled at whatever her father said on the other end of the line. She hung up and held out the phone.

"What'd he say?" Cam asked tucking the phone away.

"Just that if he didn't give me at least three years of material for a psychiatrist to untangle, he hadn't done his job."

Cam snickered, "So you think of him as your dad?" Ara paused in the middle of picking up her books.

"He's the only father I've ever known. He kissed my scrapes, made me laugh when I cried, and was always a phone call away if I needed him. So yeah, he'll probably be the only person I call Dad."

Cam kicked at the floor. "I suppose he wanted me to walk you home?

"How good you are at reading his mind." Ara smiled and looked around at the piles, "How angry do you think they'll be if I leave this all here? I only just got it all sorted.

Cam shrugged. "They'll get over it."

* * *

Schuyler was off to a running start. Feeling better than she had in ages, Sky was finally able to concentrate wholly on her work. It was remarkable how much she was able to get done. Whatever was in her past, hopefully it stayed there.

In any case, the triple shot espresso was keeping any bad thoughts, dreams, or memories at bay. For now anyway.

"Bad time?" Kingsley asked popping in. Sky narrowed her eyes at him.

"How exact—never mind, sit."

"Thanks," Kingsley dropped into a chair. "So my apartment is almost mine again."

"Look at you adopting American English." Kingsley soured at the comment, but Sky just looked over her new contracts.

"As much as I enjoy house guests, I want my _flat_ to myself again. Which means, I am here on _some_ business."

The word business brought Sky's head up. This was the moment she had been dreading. Having to face the decision that no child should ever have to rule on, her mother's life. "I haven't been able to review the file—"

"Gabrielle's trial is on its way but that is not entirely why I am here."

"Sky do you know what happened to your father?"

"He died when I was a child. I think the police said it was an armed robbery."

Kingsley nodded. "Did they say—"

"If you want the report Kingsley get it from the police. I have bigger problems."

"I do as well, did you know that your—" Sky picked up her coffee. "How much have you had today?"

"This is my—" Sky counted in her head, how many glasses had she had? One, two, six? It was always close at hand and her assistant kept them full. Or called out for more.

"How long have you been main lining caffeine?"

"I'm just stressed that's all, not sleeping well."

"Uh-huh, should I be worried?"

"No," Sky said firmly.

"Get some sleep and look over that file, we have at most a month before the Committee demands an answer." Sky nodded and let Kingsley leave.

She worked for a few more minutes and still longer even after another sat down. She was in charge here and he would not come in and expect to be seen at every turn.

"I have a—" Sky held up a hand to cut him off. Jack went silent and waited for her to finish. She signed the last of the contracts and set them carefully aside, taking her time to make sure they were all stacked neatly.

"What can I do for you Jack?"

"I was hoping well I was wondering if you—you said something about dinner with Cam and I. He's sort of moved back in and well, I—"

"You want to schedule something?"

"I think it would be good for him."

"Umm," Sky flipped through her schedule, there were parties and meetings, and everything in between crammed into the tiny pages. "Does Thursday work or Friday possibly but it would be late?"

"Sure." Jack scratched his head trying to remember his own calendar.

"Great." Sky penciled in the appointment, trying hard not think of what Oliver might say.

"Sky?"

"Yes?" She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She wanted this to work if she admitted it to herself.

"Thanks for everything."

"All in a days work." He nodded and left.

When the door closed, Sky laid her head on the desk and wondered if she beat her head against the wood a few time if she would feel better. She needed to talk to Oliver about this. And to Ara. And who knew how many others she would need to talk to by the end of this thing.

She closed her eyes and willed her mind to go blank. What a mistake.

_Ainsley Carmichael was not immune to pain. In fact, in the past month she had endured more pain, torture, and fear than most would see in ten lifetimes. And all of it she took without complaint. _

_She could pretend to be strong, that the little training she had been allowed to remember would be enough to keep her safe. Would be enough to see her through what was ultimately to come. If she chose to use it. But as she looked down at the knife in her hands, she had to wonder if it was all worth it. _

_Wasn't this what she wanted were knives and weaponry supposed to make her feel safe? To know that if things went too far she could produce her own salvation? Still the cold brushed steel felt like an empty promise. Carefully, so as not to leave a mark, Ainsley placed the knife back into the box and closed the lid. No, she would face this darkness with only what she was. _

"_Ainsley?" _

_She turned around and mentally Schuyler was shocked to see her mother. _

"_Sorry, I was looking for a book." She covered looking down at the ground hiding the box in the folds of her skirts._

"_Did you find one?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We're having tea on the terrace if you care to join us."_

"_I'll be right out."_

_The other woman nodded and left. Ainsley breathed a sigh of relief and shoved the box back into its hiding place._

Schuyler came back to with a sudden jolt. As if, she was forcing a camel through the eye of a needle. Her chest felt tight it was like there was something else tearing at her skin. With a shaky hand Sky lifted her coffee cup to her lips. Memories sucked. End of story.

* * *

**Maiqu: Thanks!**

**Xo-tink-xo: enough Ara/Cam for you? I think so. Clouded and wonderful that should be my middle name I think. As always thanks for the review!**

**CullenxVamp: I don't even know how to express how ultimately flattering your words were. Amazing, I am completely humbled. COMPLETELY. Thank-you so much for making my day!**

**Talkygirl: Why is Oliver leaving, well I think when you first met Oliver in his own words he said he was not a fool. He knows that his time with Sky is almost over. She may never chose, but he has been preparing for this moment for a while. A long while. Cherish the moments you have and the remember those, leave out all the rest. Thanks for the reviews! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. Period. End of story.**

**So…once again here I am again. After taking the GRE, surviving grad apps (although there is one more I should work on...but what the hell right?), starting a senior project, and getting through the semester of hell. Here I am back to writing back to work. I am working steadily on this story and hope to update soon! Those of you who have reviewed and are reading have made my day each time I get an update, thank you for being fabulous readers!**

**~Eb**

**

* * *

**

Dylan walked out of the set, in the early evening. The sun was just starting to sink low over Manhattan, the warm glow never seemed to reach the city. The sky scrapers kept it firmly on the outside. The city was a wash of blue light, cold, cruel and unforgiving. As unfriendly as the dressers, photographer, and other models were.

Whoever said this modeling thing was easy lied.

After a grueling day of being scrutinized by a camera Dylan came to one conclusion, he hated being in front of the camera. He'd rather be back with his Cannon 7D and zoom lens taking money shots as a PI than be a model. This place seemed to treat him like he was a side of beef.

The streets seemed empty even though it was early in the evening. Certainly people should be out and about by now. Dylan checked his watch, yup the city should still be a hub of action. Not a soul passed him on the street.

_She_ was waiting for him at the restaurant at the top of the street. Dylan wasn't sure how he knew she was waiting for him specifically but he knew she was waiting for him alone. It made his heart ache. A physical pain that seemed to take up all the space in his chest; it filled him up leaving little room for himself.

Her red hair had been blown out into soft waves. She looked at him through the window, those green depthless eyes. A simple plea. _Please stay._ He shouldn't it would be dangerous and not just for his angelic side. She was dangerous, but that look took him back to a time before she changed. When the girl he knew was just a girl and not the host of all evil.

Dylan wanted to go home, he didn't want to deal with all of this just yet. But if not now, when?

He ducked inside. The place was a ghost town. The hostess sent him to the table without another look. Bliss cocked her head to the side and looked intently at him. The lost angel was forced under the veneer of what she had become. And Dylan didn't like the facelift one bit.

"I'm not really interested in changing agencies," he said to start off the conversation. Safe topics. Work, business, modeling. That was it nothing in the realm of angel, Sky, and Silver Bloods.

She smiled. He didn't trust it.

"Who said anything about changing?" She pulled the olive out of her martini glass and looked up at him.

"My agent, every day I see her," he shot back lightly. _Keep it cool_.

"Well if I can't talk you out of her hands, perhaps I can persuade you to have dinner?" Dylan weighed his chances of walking out the door. They were slim to none and slim was just executed.

He sat down. Dylan decided a head scan would be on the top of his list tomorrow. Her smile grew colder. But for a second outside, Dylan had seen the girl he loved. She was still there fighting to get back to the light.

Dinner was beyond exquisite. But Dylan was tired, so tired he felt it in his bones. A strong ache that settled in for the long haul. It wasn't just the modeling gigs, it was Bliss. Even though her name promised peace being around her was maddening. It killed Dylan to see her so obscured like looking at someone through a dirty mirror. She was there but not clearly, bleary, out of focus. Tonight he crossed that line, between keeping her on the edge and taking her back.

Dylan opened the door and for once Stephen was not in the living space at a canvas. In fact, for the past few days Stephen hadn't touched the supplies. At one point Dylan seemed to be tripping over tubes of color and the end bits of pencils. Now the once detested supplies seemed to be shrinking in number.

Up the stairs, the light in the office was on. Dylan paused outside the door and peered in. Stephen sat on the floor talking in a low voice to woman with raven black hair. She was circling him like a hawk. She was at once familiar and at another completely.

She wore a halter top, and when she passed between the door and Stephen, Dylan got a good look at the wing marks. The twin rows of ink that ran up her back, jagged lines and swooping swirls. Symbols that meant next to nothing if you didn't know the language. Her wings gave away her identity: _Sarielle._

"You think I brought you here to do this?" she demanded. The woman lorded over Stephen, and Dylan was ready for a fight.

"You brought me here to take care of someone you don't have the balls to, that's all. How I handle it is my decision." Stephen was as calm as Dylan had ever seen him. The man seemed to have an unending stream of pure calm. What Dylan would have done for an ounce of Stephen's control.

"Let me remind you, your mission was to save her." Sarielle looked like she was ready to behead Stephen.

"And I have." Stephen looked up at the woman, defiance in his eye.

"If she is broken—"

"Then it is your problem, physically she will be fine." Stephen stood up and closed the door. He met Dylan's eyes, the look Dylan got was get lost now or else.

* * *

Ara walked out into the crisp air and tugged the edges of her coat up. School was getting easier the longer she kept at it. That was the whole point right? That repetition would make them all smart. Hopefully, if this whole thing worked out than she'd get to be the normal Blue Blood and have a mountain of memories soon. Then school would be a tropical breeze instead of the north pole blizzard it currently was.

Jazz fell into step with her and linked arms with Ara. Ara rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Tonight was the night. Jack was coming to dinner. And he was bringing Cam. Restaurants were one thing. It was just them. There was no mother hanging over her head, there was no greater destiny. It was just easy.

"So I heard from a little bird," Jazz started, "that someone left a mess at the Repository."

Ara kicked at the sidewalk and looked up to the sky. "Are they mad?"

"Naw," Jazz waved Ara's fears away with her free hand. "I had them move each book—keeping it in the same order—to a private room."

"This is why we are best friends."

"I have another meeting." Jazz reached into her bag and pulled out a cell phone. Flicking through her messages.

Ara dropped her friend's hand, and with mock anger demanded, "Is that all I am your meeting?"

Jazz looked up from her phone a smile plastered on her face. "Oh no not a meeting, and I wouldn't leave if I didn't have a fabulous replacement."

Madison appeared from the thin air. She looked perfect, her strawberry blonde hair pulled back messily in contrast to her freshly pressed clothing. Ara was more interested in Madison's accessory. Cam stood next to Madison, in the same position that Ara was in. They were being set up. Again.

"Ready?" Madison said to Jazz. Cam was released. Jazz smiled and nudged Ara. Her eyes said have fun.

Ara crossed her arms and watched their best friends walk off. This was so wrong on so many levels. Didn't they get the message that she and Cam were on speaking terms? That they did not need matchmakers. Jazz looked over her shoulder and winked.

Maybe they needed a matchmaker, but only a little bit.

"Do you think they're tired of us almost fighting?" Cam asked a smile in his voice.

"We have been rather good as of late," Ara countered.

"True, we have been. One could almost say we are friends. But seriously they keep dumping us."

"I think they just like each other better," Ara joked. She flicked her bangs out of her eyes and switched her bag to the other shoulder so it stood between her and Cam.

"We have dinner tonight."

"We do have dinner tonight."

"Want some help in the library?" Cam asked hoping that the quick change in subject would make Ara drop her guards.

Ara looked down the road at the grey streets filled with life. She looked at him for a long moment.

"Why?'

"I thought we could hand you can sort some more and I can look through some other stuff. You know there is a murder plot mixed in there somewhere." Cam smiled cheekily and Ara rolled her eyes. There was no murder plot and there never was.

"You are making something out of nothing."

"People who keep popping up keep dying."

Ara looked at him a question written over her face.

"So I took a look at the books, and the notes you made. If they pop up they die, someone or something is killing them. Ere go you need my goods."

"I am not even going to touch that phrase," Ara replied heading off in the direction of the Repository. When Cam did not chase after her she looked over her shoulder, "Are you coming?"

"Ask nicely."

Ara smiled.

Cam shoved his hands into his pockets and followed a smile worked just fine for him.

* * *

It was just dinner. That was all, Schuyler reminded herself this for the nine millionth time as she smoothed her short hair back. Her nerves were frayed so much that she could hardly concentrate on anything for a prolonged period of time. It started with the meeting with Jack earlier that week and had only gotten worse. She had tried feeding but it wasn't helping. She felt cramped in her own skin. Sky had picked up the phone at least half a dozen times to call Kingsley, but she was too afraid of what would come from that call.

_Abomination_.

She'd already been lumped into that category more than once, and Sky was in no hurry to get back there. Pressing two fingers to her temples Schuyler willed her mind to put itself back together for one night.

Ara was not home yet, though Oliver had called her half a dozen times threatening pain of revoking shopping privileges if she did not show up on time. If anything Sky was sure that Oliver was going to be absent for dinner. He had changed however, there seemed to be a lightness in his spirit that she had never seen before. Oliver still smiled and played along like it was any other family dinner, and not one where his wife's former lover was going to be eating across the table.

Sky attempted a smile at Oliver as he tossed pasta in a bowl. The knot that had steadily been growing all day in her stomach doubled—then tripled. This was going to be bad. Oliver looked up and chuckled.

"I promise I cook better than that look suggests."

Sky forced her face into something she hopped looked normal. "I'm just—is this awkward for you?"

Oliver looked at Sky for a long moment as if he was looking at a fun house mirror. The shapes were all there he was just trying to figure out what was real. He set aside the pasta and spread his arms on the counter. She was getting Oliver the Conduit who would spit out the fabulous cookie answer the one she wanted to hear, but would still weigh down her soul.

"I think you want me to say no and be upset about it, but I knew what I was signing up for and I'm not sorry that he's coming over."

"Why?" Sky had to ask. Shouldn't he be fighting, throwing things around making a scene? Wasn't that what was supposed to happen if you were in love? Fight to the end, never give up?

"Because." He gave her a small smile. Something to just boost her confidence. He was hiding something under this perfect persona, he had to be. There was no time to consider what exactly Oliver was hiding as Ara dashed into the room followed by Cam.

"Sorry we got held up, do not cancel my credit cards," Ara said breathing harshly. Oliver's innocent smile morphed into a wicked grin.

"Do I know how to get the girl home or what?"

"I'm not in trouble?" Ara asked.

"I wouldn't dream of taking anything away from you right now," her father agreed. Ara headed for the door, "Where do you two think you are going there is a table that needs to be set. Hop to it." Ara and Cam exchanged confused glances. "Don't make me ask again or I'll reconsider—"

"Good china?" Ara asked heading for the cabinets.

"No it's casual," she responded.

"So the suit is a little much?" Jack asked from the doorway. The room's supply of oxygen seemed to vanish, which was a good thing because the slightest spark would have set off a fire.

* * *

**Xo-tink-xo: awww you are too sweet and you never fail to make me smile. Perhaps some day my books will be published they are just crazy right now. As always thanks a million for the review!**

**Maiqu: So glad you are enjoying it all, thanks for the review!**

**Like-vines-we-intertwine: There is a sequel and it's sort of crazy. Here is more and I am writing more I promise tomorrow I am getting back into my writing groove. Thanks so much for the reveiw!**

**Erica: Thank you for the wonderful compliments! I am so glad you are enjoying it, I do try to give something interesting to the tale. I promise there is more and I am going sit down and sort through it all. Thanks for the review and I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Nicole: That seems to be the consensus that there must be more and more there shall be! Thanks for the review!**

**NewZealandIsAwesome: Aww you are fabulous! Thanks a ton for the review! **


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series. Period. End of story.**

**

* * *

**

"It's fine," Ara said, she grabbed the stack of plates and headed tothe dining room. The kitchen was getting a little crowded. Cam shrugged, they were both still in their uniforms after all. He took the silver ware from the drawer and headed out after Ara.

"If it makes you feel better," Oliver started, "I would be more than happy to put on a suit." He took the bowl of noodles and followed the younger set into the dining room.

Jack scratched his head. This was not what he thought would happen. People seemed okay with him being invited for dinner. People meaning Oliver, of course. Jack had been sure that Oliver would have skipped dinner altogether. The boy hated him since they were in high school and now Oliver was offering to do Jack a favor.

"So this might not be so bad," he said to Sky. She looked unnerved. Weariness peeked out from the corners of her eyes and hid in her forced smiles. There was something off, but she had mentioned having problems sleeping. Perhaps it was just a hard week.

"Hopefully," Sky agreed. Her fingers fiddled with the salad tongs. How were they supposed to act? This wasn't a date, if it was Jack would have brought flowers and it would have been just the two of them. No definitely not a date. It might as well have been two families getting together for a meal. Except two parents had a history.

Everything that Jack wanted stood between him like a giant chasm. This was what he wanted but not how he wanted it. A place that felt like home because it had the people he cared the most about in it. Sky standing across from him, as if there were no barriers, nothing to come between them. But when he looked down all he saw was the expanse that separated them.

"Cam I think really likes it," Jack finally said. She tossed the tongs into the bowl and picked it up.

She motioned with her head to the bread basket. "Grab that will you?" Jack picked up the basket. "And, just Cam?" Sky asked.

Jack hung his head and smiled, "Can I say the jury's out until I've tasted the food?"

Sky's jaw dropped. Jack backed up afraid he had said the wrong thing. Oliver poked his head in from the dinning room, "There are three things you are not allowed to insult in this house, my food, my books, and Star Wars." Sky snorted behind Jack.

"Live long and prosper?" Jack offered. He wasn't up on the whole sci-fi genre, but that sounded right—ish.

Oliver shook his head, "So much to learn young padawan. And by the way that was Star Treck."

* * *

Kingsley left the whole Allegra meeting Stephen sit for several days. The theory being that the silence would eventually make her talk. He forgot that he wasn't dealing with someone who was strictly human. She didn't seem to want to talk about it and hunting down Stephen and beating his face in just seemed so wrong. The art from Rose's gallery had been delivered and Allegra had under taken the job to find the perfect spot. The sculpture had become the center piece on his dining room table. Still she didn't talk about it, and as far as Kingsley could tell she didn't think about, although it pressed on her mind.

When Kingsley came home from work and found Allegra sitting in front of the television mindlessly flicking through channels he decided it was time to have a chat.

"A hundred channels and nothing to watch," he said, propping his feet up on the coffee table. The channels continued on their steady rhythm. "What's on?"

She stopped on an infomercial. Her face was blank, impassive, like she wasn't even seeing what was on the screen.

"Good I could use some –what does that do?"

Allegra flipped off the television. She turned her head and spoke, "Out with it."

"You and Stephen have more history than I originally thought."

"Stephen is an Alias like Allegra or Kingsley, it's not exactly his name." That wasn't exactly breaking news. Kingsley might be a Silver Blood but he was once in heaven. Kingsley knew exactly who Stephen Chase was now.

"Why are you so angry with him?" Kingsley asked.

Allegra looked at him. A long hard look that shot through Kingsley like an arrow, "Who is someone that makes your blood boil every time you see them? A person who can crawl under your skin and fester like the plague?"

Kingsley thought about it for a few seconds, "Well Mimi Force always makes me want to punch a wall."

"Azrael always came on a bit strong, but that will do for comparison. Now imagine Azrael could cloak her nature, hide in another skin and you would never know. What if you fell in love with that person, only to discover it was the person who made as you put it want to punch a wall."

"How do you know it's not just another part of their nature? A part you would have never seen without them hiding what they were. Can't you accept it? It's a part of the person you love."

"And how can you judge a whole when half is missing?" she retorted.

"So you two were never in love, Ara should never have broken your bond, and you technically shouldn't even be angry with Stephen." Love was an all or nothing deal. Either one was in love or one was not, there was no half way with that emotion. One could _like_ someone or even "have feelings" for them, but once that four letter word was thrown down all bets were off.

Allegra stared at Kingsley. "I have always been angry with him." She pushed herself to her feet and walked away from Kingsley. The conversation was over she was not going to let him get under her skin.

Kingsley didn't relent, he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Perhaps if he could put the pair of them together he could finally have his flat back. Kingsley had always liked Allegra, even if he was a Silver Blood. The anger was just some armor she put up so that she could present a calm face to the world.

"No," Kingsley started after Allegra, "you have been frustrated with him. He was a person below you who dared to talk to you as if you two were on the same level. He was a thorn in your side. What you felt in heaven was not anger. Anger implies a personal feeling that you feel personally injured not merely annoyed. And still we have the subject that you were willing to break your bond. Do you know what that takes?"

Allegra rounded on him, anger flashing dangerously in her green eyes, "Yes, I do. It requires that one demand it. That they would be willing to go to any lengths to see it ended."

"And you wanted that. So don't kid yourself, you love him now you have to accept who he is."

"Do you realize how long that can take?"

Kingsley shrugged.

"I've watched a girl tear herself a part trying to reconcile who she loves with what he is. It's taken centuries for her to live up to her word."

The silence hung in the room and filled every nook and cranny.

Kingsley finally spoke changing the subject. "Can I ask a stupid question?"

Allegra nodded.

"He said something about Charles, a plan. Do you know anything?"

She didn't move. Nothing that might indicate what she knew and what she did not.

* * *

Stephen breathed deeply of the night air. It had been a mistake. It all was a mistake. Coming back was wrong, making a pack with an Archangel he should have known better, seeing below that veneer Gabrielle wore—wrong wrong wrong.

He told Sarielle that he would save her, but was getting her away from Michael enough? Did it matter now that he had told her the truth. He sat down on a bench in Central Park, wishing he was still in heaven, and brooded. Where was Orianna when he needed her? She could have explained this whole business better. How did one love an angel?

_BING_.

Stephen reached automatically for his cell phone. This thing was going to kill him. "Hello? Yup, nope no trouble, sure be right there." If there was one thing he could do it was be there for Dylan.


	23. The endexplained inside

**Disclaimer: Not my story.**

**Let me be the first to say I hate an unfinished story. I can remember reading through hundreds of chapters just to be left with a cliffhanger that was last updated two years previous. I really hated those days. When I realized I was becoming one of those authors I decided to do something about it. I sincerely wish I could commit to the time to finish this story the way it deserves to be finished, but I can't do that. Between me starting grad school, my own writing, and well my real life it's just not possible. I wish I could change that but aside from giving up sleeping, I can't. I hate to say this, but it's the truth. **

**I'm giving you all the rest of the story in one big lump. To keep this brief, I write out of order, so there are passages that are fully fleshed out. However they have no links and there are dropped plot lines in between. So I have filled them in with simple explanations of what happened (these will be in italics). I know it's not ideal. It's not what I intended to do when I started writing the Forgiver. But it's the only way I can give you all an ending. **

**So to all of you who have reviewed, added this story to your favorites, or have read this series let me say thank-you for all you have given me. The strength to continue writing, to tell stories that are off the beaten trail and more importantly for putting up with me and my lackadaisical updating, you all have given me so much and I feel horrible this is all I have to offer in return. **

**I bequeath unto you the end and an invitation that if you felt I haven't explained something fully or you simply have a question to PM me or simply leave a review and I'll answer in another review. **

**Cheers!**

**~Eb**

* * *

_At dinner with Sky, Oliver, Jack, Cam, and Ara: dinner goes quite splendidly much to everyone's amazement. Sky and Jack both begin to see how this strange family dynamic might actually work for them._

* * *

_Stephen goes to help Dylan who wants to save Bliss. Dylan has a plan and that plan is to get close enough to talk with the remnants of the angel that makes up Bliss. He figures if he can tap into that he has a shot at bringing her back. But like anyone going up against someone possessed by Satan, Dylan's scared. He thinks he's talked himself in too deep. They hatch a plan to try and save Bliss by accepting to be part of a fashion show she's casting._

* * *

_Sky goes back to work, but a meeting with Jack sends her back into a memory she'd rather stayed forgotten._

**(since I'm italicizing everything else the memory will be normal)**

It was dark, the curtains were open and a soft sea breeze played with the curtains. The salty smell of the ocean mixed in Ainsley's senses setting off the taste of blood. Her blood.

Something deep inside her was absolutely calm, while her outer nerves were set to panic.

Maybe it had been a mistake to leave the knife in the box. Especially given her current state. The need that laced through her veins when she was away from him, was replaced with the dull ache of bruises and fang marks.

Get up, her mind screamed, MOVE, protect yourself. _Please_ it added quietly.

But Ainsley was tired. Tired of fighting, of trying to persuade this man of what he could be. Tired of putting up a fight that was getting her nowhere. This night it would end. And either way she would leave with the love in her heart.

"Ainsley," his voice was soft like silk and just as cold. "Why do you fight this?"

He asked this question every chance he got. Why did she resist? Why did she flinch when he came near? Why did she cause herself pain?

Because, she thought, you are not the man I wanted you to be. What you are doing is wrong, is not who you are.

_Isn't it though? _Her mind whispered. _He is darkness, he may resist and have had angelic strength to resist once but her hold on him is weakening…_

She swallowed, "Fight? Who said I was fighting anymore?"

"Giving up not your usual tactic." He trailed soft fingers through her hair and down her neck. Under the touch, every nerve ignited in fire. He was a drug on her system clouding her mind making it impossible for her to think straight.

"Lack of resistance is not surrender," she replied trying to clear her head. Thoughts muddled, refused to make sense.

"Then what is it?"

"A question."

"What an interesting predicament."

"Is this the way you truly want to live?" She asked rolling over to face him. He smirked at her, those eyes going deep grey.

"It is the only way to experience life," he said mere inches from her face.

She reached up a hand and traced the lines of his face. This was what she loved. Ainsley could lie to herself and say that she loved what he was…what he had been. The darkness, however, would always be etched into his soul. Woven into the very fiber that made Abbadon. Her slim fingers traveled the lines on his face, this was what she had chosen. She could not have one without the other.

It was important to see this, this, was what she needed to see. It was easy to talk of love when things were good. When the sun shown bright and light flooded their world, but when night came and with it, its' tempting shadows, light and righteousness waned.

"I love you."

"Ainsley, you are foolish, love," he smiled a half smile that tore at her heart. He stalled her hand with his own. Pulling if off his face his eyes went dark.

"We are all fools in love."

"You fancy this as love, it is a side effect, beautiful, yes," he added a kiss to the inside of her wrist. "but this is not love."

"Then what would call it?"

"Need, lust, you."

"Is that all I am?" She asked with drawing her hand from his grasp.

"You are special Ainsley you hold up so well."

"It's rude and very un-gentleman like to talk about others when I am here."

"I am no gentleman."

"No," she agreed freeing her other hand. "You are man haunted by his own nightmares."

He dropped her hand and backed away looking at her with a new set of eyes, "What did you say?"

"Your nightmares are your own."

"No, you—"

"I changed my mind," she sat up oblivious to all pain, "I would rather be here like this, than spend eternity away from you. If this is who you are then fine, I will fall gladly, and pledge my life, my soul, and my sword to your dark lord and master." Ainsley sat up, she was not going to make this pledge lying down. If she betrayed her very nature she would do so on her feet.

"No." He grabbed her hair pulling her up so that her head was bent at an awkward angle. She was forced to look up at him, and she did so with no fear in her eyes, but she sensed it in him. The emotion radiated from him like warmth from the sun. "You are a liar."

"If this is your choice-" The hand came up quicker than she could have imagined. The sting left her even more broken. Tears formed in her eyes and she pushed them down. "Then I will accept it," she continued resolutely ready to step off the cliff and plunge herself into darkness. "And I—"

He pulled her off the couch and she allowed herself to be drug across the wood floors.

"You are not _her_."

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"She would never give in."

"Perhaps it is not giving in just the acceptance of what I am hiding."

Blow. Ainsley took a steadying breath.

"This is not your curse."

"No."

Smack.

"Show me."

She glared up at him defiantly calculating her next move. "Fine," she said quietly and before he could respond, she brought her fist up to meet his face. The blow forced him to let go of her hair. Ainsley regained her balance, and stood over him, the angel did not stay down long. She easily dodged his swinging arms. "You're getting rusty Abbadon or do you have a problem hitting a girl when she fights back?"

He made a kick for her and she grabbed his foot twisting it sending him rocketing to the ground where he landed with a sickening thump. The move was good but it sent flames of pain through her body, there was not much time left. She leaned down, "There, proof enough?"

"No."

Crack, she felt her bones buckle, one more and they would break under the blow. She was back up as he sprung to his feet. He reached for the sword in his pocket and it lengthened in his grasp. "How does this go again?" he taunted, swinging the blade in his hand. They circled around each other, she needed a weapon, damn her inability to take the one when she had the chance.

"Who's in control now?"

"Not you."

He smiled darkness shining in his eyes.

"You refuse to see the truth."

"And you are blinded by your fear."

He made two slices through the air which she ducked, the third and final slice catching her ribs. She hissed as the blood soaked her dress. He was better with a blade than in hand to hand but she could do this. Blocking her mind against the pain, Ainsley concentrated on what was in front of her.

"Fear, what do you know of fear?" he asked.

"You've taught me a lot about fear and pain."

She stepped back breaking the circle pattern, he followed her. Yes, she thought, keep thinking you are in control.

He smiled again and it sent shivers down her spine he lunged she side stepped the blow grabbing his sword hand swinging it down and behind his back.

"You were always so easily led," she whispered in his ear. The sword clattered to the ground and Ainlsey kicked it away. He pulled away from her and she released him the fight was over. She backed away feeling better.

"Go on," he taunted, "finish it."

"No, if you are looking to be punished go find Azreal, I'm not here to be your keeper."

"Then what are you here for?"

"I love you."

"How?" he demanded rounding on her. "How can you love this?"

"Because I do."

He glared at her. "This you would claim to love me like this. Even Azreal refuses to love this part."

"Then it is her loss, because it is part of the Angel I love and he would not be that Angel without this part."

"I'm sorry, sorry." It was all he could repeat.

"I know, but I could have stopped it but I didn't. I love you."

"No not like this."

"In any light," Ainsley replied tipping his head up to face her, "I will love you." She bent down and kissed his forehead.

"How can I make this up to you?"

"You could tell me you love me."

He picked her up and spun her around the room, "More than the stars in the sky and the grains of sand on the sea shore, I love you."

She laid her head on his shoulder finally finding peace.

"Do you have to go so soon?" He asked as she closed her eyes. Time was slipping away.

"I'll be back," she replied tracing small patterns on his arm.

"Don't," he said stilling her fingers they were the lines of his wings that had once been tattooed into his back.

"You will always be an angel to me."

"Live, please I'll get a doctor."

"No doctors just sleep. Beautiful sleep. Will you hold me?"

But he wasn't listening to her, he set Ainsley on the bench. _No_, her mind screamed but she was gone. Ainsley closed her eyes content to fall into death. She awoke to the soft thud of the door.

"What—" Was all she could get out before someone grabbed her and pulled her off the couch.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone," A high pitched voice cooed. "You are perpetually a thorn in my side Orianna, and I am tired of it."

"You don't scare me." Realization sunk into her system. The fight was far from over. Her body responded instantly, choosing fight over flight and started pumping her system full of drugs to keep her going, to pull her through one final fight.

"Really?"

"No."

"How brave." A boot came down on Ainsley's arm and she felt the bone bend and crack. They always went for her arm.

"Ahh," she yelled, pain searing its way up her arm.

"Now who's in control?"

"You can't have him."

"We will have our revenge, it is already planned and certain all we need is to keep you at bay."

"He will fight you."

"He has already given in."

"No."

"You have just prolonged the inevitable."

"Go back to hell," Ainsley said through gritted teeth.

The person just smiled down at her and Ainsely felt her heart grow cold. This was not a normal person she was dealing with, this was not an angel or someone she could bargain with. The person before her was the complete and total embodiment of the devil.

"Shall I leave you like this? So beautifully broken?" It circled her considering its next move. "Or shall I leave something more memorable?"

"Whatever it is you best be quick or else you'll lose your chance," she replied trying to be funny even as her life slipped away.

She rolled over on her side trying to push herself up with her unbroken hand.

"Trying to fight? How quaint." It was amused but the last thing Ainsley wanted was to die at the feet of this scum. What she wouldn't give for a blade.

It allowed Ainsley to regain her feet, but the loss of blood made her head swim, where was Abbadon's sword? She saw the glint out of the corner of her eye, _get it,_ her mind said.

"Made your decision yet?" She asked taking a step back.

"No, I enjoy watching you try and save yourself, it really is amusing to think that you can win now."

"I will, watch me." Another step, she felt her legs brush the couch, down, she would have to bend down and get it. That was going to be the hard part. Her time on earth was quickly expiring, focusing on the simplest of task was getting harder and harder. Spots swam in her vision the end was here.

Sit. Concentrate the creature was speaking.

"No comfort for the dying," it crooned knocking her to the floor, she hit the hard wood for the last time that evening.

Her right arm was on fire, the pain blinding, but the sword was within her grasp. With one last breath, she reached grabbed the sword and shrunk it so that she could swing it at the person's ankle.

It hissed in annoyance but backed up. "Feisty until the end. Perhaps I will take you up on your offer."

There was no time for a response.

"You did promise to pledge you soul," Ainsley pulled herself up with the bench she was fighting a losing battle but there would be more blood tonight. "You still think you can win?"

"No."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"That," Ainsley replied hearing the familiar clack of boots in the hallway.

The person turned it struck her but nothing mattered now. Ainlsey let the sword fall she fell to the ground there was something to learn from this situation. She closed her eyes and felt herself let go completely.

**(end of memory)**

Schuyler jerked into consciousness, sweating and breathing in ragged short gasps.

"Sky?" Jack asked.

"No," she snapped as he reached out to her. "Don't touch me."

He backed up and let Schuyler take her own time.

"Are you alright?" he asked still holding his hands up in surrender.

She shook her head no.

"Do you want something?" He made a move to go and call for her assistant.

"Why?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes full of confusion. "Tell me why."

"Why what?"

"I saw everything and I think I deserve and answer."

Realization dawned on Jack. He lowered his head and ran a hand through his hair. "There isn't one I have to give except that I fell again."

"That does not answer my question why did you fall?"

"I was tired, nothing was working I couldn't control myself, I needed to believe and _he _believed in me."

"I believed in you," Sky snapped, tears streaming down her face.

"And when was I supposed to know this? When the last time I spoke to you when you were not controlled in human form you told me you hated the sight of me," Jack said.

"It makes me sick to think that you needed this."

"I had no choice."

"That is always choice."

"Not when he is around."

"Especially when he is around!"

"I'm sorry, I can't be who you want me to be." Jack held out his arms.

"I never wanted you to be anymore than what you are."

"That is me."

"That is a part of a larger whole. You were hardly ever that cruel what happened?"

"I made a pact," Jack said finally. "He told me—"

"What could he possibly promise you?" Sky asked, cutting him off.

"You."

She took several steps back. "What?"

"He promised me you. That if I fell and served him I could have you. And so I fell and fell again."

Sky stared at him speechless.

"You wouldn't let me break my bond and then I was tired of waiting, of being good. You said that some day, but that day will never come. I wanted what I wanted and I made decisions that I thought would bring me closer to you."

"So you felt the need to…"

"I didn't know, and then when I found out I was disgusted with myself, if Gabrielle had not been there I would have killed myself. I would have gladly stepped into the black fire and died."

"You…" She was confused, her mind was going in ten different directions and none of them wanted to focus on the present. Schuyler saw her past, feeling centuries of training seep back into her bones, she had spent so many lifetimes on earth and even more time in Paradise. Everything was back, she knew herself.

But something else stirred in her blood. And that something fought for control. It tore at her memories, and clawed at her consciousness.

"I'm sorry, and if there were words I would say more but there is nothing else to say that I am sorry."

"No," she held up a hand. "I—I can't do this right now." Her mind felt like a television screen where someone kept switching the channels. She was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Schuyler held up a hand and walked away from Jack. Part of her wanted to tell him, to ask him for help but she wasn't sure she could trust him.

"Sky—"

"Stay away from me," she yelled, not caring that this was a place of business.

More pictures jetted through her mind's eye. Memories and lives that were not her own. Voices that wanted her in the passenger seat. Slumping against the high rise, vaguely in control of her body, Schuyler searched her pockets. Pulling out her cellphone she hit a button.

"Oliver," she struggled, "I need help." She gave him the address and managed to get herself up and walked into the Starbucks across the street.

When he arrived, Schuyler had consumed enough caffeine to keep her awake for the next century.

"I don't know what happened to me," she muttered.

"What's wrong."

"There are voices in my head." It was a whisper, as if she was afraid to say it aloud that it might just be true.

She watched Oliver pale; she did not need to read his mind to know what he was thinking.

"And they are not mine." That was it. She was corrupted but how? This was not just something that happened.

"Let's not be hasty here."

"I think something's happening to me."

"Sky."

"Please make them stop."

"What happened?"

"I don't know it started out with me my memories, but now, there are things in my head which are not mine."

"How?"

"I don't know. Make them shut up."

"Sky."

"Stop." She held up a hand to silence him the other was pressed against her head. What was going on? But nothing stopped no one would shut up.

"Too much coffee," Oliver said to the customers who were starting to pay them too much attention. "Come on." He pulled Sky out of her chair and out the door. She had not walked five steps before she collapsed.

The ramble of voices were playing tug of war over the control of her body. Each voice was a personality seeking to be expressed after centuries of being repressed. There was something wrong. Too many voices all clamoring for her attention for control for dominance. She held on to herself, clutching her elbow not wanting to let go of the realness of who she was settling over her, there were memories to follow all the way back to the beginning and with each new experience she felt better more at home, like each one was a garment and slowly but surely she was building an entire wardrobe. One name _Orianna_ it held her attention it felt right.

Noises screamed at her, languages she couldn't understand the constant cacophony was enough to drive her insane. These voices were not hers they were not familiar.

Dirty, her blood felt dirty, that was it, something was innately off within her system.

_All this time, Cam and Ara are ensconced in the repository sorting out history. The books Ara has sorted give clues to a history between Gabrielle and Ariand (Stephen) and Schuyler (Orianna) and Abbadon. By using references and such Ara and Cam safely plot the course of two twisted love stories. What they discover is that in each life where Oriana is concerned she is murdered, and it is never fully explained. They slowly start to cross reference angels who were in all of the places when Orianna died but are called away to the hospital where Schuyler is being treated._

"What's going on?" Dr. Pat demanded, when Oliver brought Schuyler in.

He glared at his aunt and laid Sky on the nearest hospital bed. "She's complaining of voices,' He said so softly he hoped he just imagined the words.

Dr. Pat wasted no time, she produced several padded restraints and began to methodically attach them to Sky's wrists.

"You can't be serious," Oliver started but fell silent with a look from the doctor.

"I can," she said pulling one tighter, "It will be easier, you will need to call Kingsley, this will shake the Coven." She fastened the last one and left the room. "Deeply."

Oliver paced the room, he knew his duty but this was insane. _Damn it,_ he was angry, the emotion surged through his system, clouding his mind making it hard for him to think clearly.

By the time, Dr. Pat returned with several vials and a needle Oliver had calmed himself down, there was no need to be angry right now. There was a job to do and he would see it through with a steadiness that was innately his own.

Kingsley made one stop before going to the hospital dragging a person behind him. Whatever Oliver had told him he was not the one to handle this but Stephen, he would.

The room was already a hub when Kingsley entered the room, and all eyes fixed on his guest.

"Do it," Kingsley instructed his guest giving him a rough push into the room.

"You really are too kind," Stephen said straightening his jacket and taking up the space by the door. Composing himself before he set to his work.

"Now Old One," the Angel's patience was growing thin.

"Oh Old One is it, yes, that is exactly what you want to call me right now."

"Fix this, now."

"Or what? I will try but there is only so much I can do, we are both between right now."

"None of your talk."

Stephen went to the bed and sat down he studied the girl. Schuyler was out but there was no peace in her rest, she jerked about as if fighting some unseen intruder. She pulled against the restraints and muttered something in a language Stephen could barely make out. His looked darkened for a moment then he looked up, "Who put her to sleep?"

Jack raised his hand.

"Wake her up."

Jack released her from the spell and Sky's eyes jerked open and a perfect flow of French came out of her mouth.

"Stop," Stephen said but the personality shifted the girl jerked and was someone else. "Orianna I know you are in there so listen carefully, if I were to say I am the light that comes from the West seeking that which rises in the East what is your reply?"

Sky jerked again her face focused on Stephen's, her chest heaved up and down as if she was holding up the earth itself.

"I am that which comes from the East looking for the light of the West it is I who you seek."

"Good to know you are still there."

"This is strange." Her speech was jagged and labored. Schuyler closed her eyes as if something was trying to tear its way out of her.

"You can fight it. You have the power."

"It has too much—"

"Listen very closely to me Anna, it is inside you, created to keep you safe, rid yourself of this Abomination."

She nodded, "I will need help."

"Sleep well." He placed a hand on her head and sent her deep into herself.

"Undo her restraints."

"I think that is unwise," Dr. Pat said looking down her nose at the Old One.

"If you do not she will die when she wakes."

"What is she doing?" Jack asked.

"Every Old One who is sent to Earth is given protection from Blue Bloods. It cleanses the blood, rids it of need, of malfunctions."

"How?" Kingsley asked.

"You would need to take that up with God."

"Why?"

"I told the Most High that I would not send my friend to be the pawn of Angels ever again, if they were sent to Earth they were to be protected from the vices and whims of your lot." His ice blue eyes fixed on Jack. Hated seethed beneath the surface.

It was a power play between the father and the one who hurt his child. If a fight broke out Jack was sure he would come out on the losing end. "Why would she die?" Jack asked changing the subject.

"She'll choke."

Sky woke up and rolled over and threw up whatever was left in her stomach. It was unpleasant to say the least, like draining her entire body of everything. A hard restart on her system that left her with little to run on.

"Here," a voice said, helping her sit up, "It's not the best but I think it'll do." He hooked the bag of pre-packaged blood up to her IV drip line and Sky watched at the blood made its way into her system. He was right, disgusting, unnatural, but completely welcomed.

"Thank-you." She relaxed feeling the life source sink back into her body.

"Feeling ok?"

"Tired, empty, hungry. Lost so lost." She brought a hand up to message her forehead. "It's strange to be aware I usually am only half way here in human form but now. I remember. I know who I am I know what I am."

"I imagine, you want to tell me what your last meal was?"

"I went to see my familiar a couple of days ago but other than that nothing. Lots of sugar caffeine nothing unusual. Though I think the question Ariand, is what are you doing here and why are you my father?"

"Nice to see you too." He gave her a friendly nudge on the shoulder.

She smiled. "You're avoiding the topic." She stared at him in all seriousness smoothing her hair away from her face.

"You are too smart for your own good and you know it. Though I could ask why you chose to defect, you would leave the Old Ones and join the ranks of angels? Really?"

"Completely," she replied and for the briefest moment, her eyes flicked across the room to where Jack was leaning against the wall.

"I suppose I should thank him as much as I want to pound Abbadon's face into the ground," Stephen muttered so that Sky alone could hear.

"Your fatherly affection is touching."

"Say it and I will."

"I think I can handle it, thank-you," Sky said. She leaned back on her pillows.

"Just saying."

"You've been just saying for centuries."

"Still..." Stephen's voice trailed off.

"I'll be fine, I need to get out of this bed though, there is something I need to finish."

"What?"

"I must kill him," she said.

"Who?"

"My mission my angelic test, I will be the scourge of Silver Bloods and I will destroy them."

"Your mission?"

"And what is yours?"

"You know?"

"Clearly."

"I must succeed where once I failed."

"I didn't know failure was in your vocabulary."

"Only once."

"I'm sure it was not intended."

"Excuse me," Dr. Pat intruded as Sky tried to get up, "She cannot leave there will be tests."

"Check my blood there is no Abomination left."

"But how?"

"Long story but the cliff notes version says that once and angel over stepped his bounds and there was a truce struck in heaven that every Old One born would have the ability to withstand the effects of bites, that within their blood would be born that which will cleanse them of any affliction. I am no more Abomination than my mother."

"Prove it," the good doctor said.

"Very well." She stood and unbuttoned her shirt turning around she pulled up her hair and let them see her back.

Small lines of black ink followed the curve of her back, swirling infinity signs. The start of wings but not the end. She was still in transition. Small gasps were heard through the room.

"Where…" Dr. Pat asked.

"They are my wings, I am no fallen Angel I choose this willingly." She turned around and pulled on her shirt, "Though they are hardly complete they are my own."

"So are you…"

"One and the same Ollie, one and the same. Like seeing in whole new direction."

"Oh."

"I want to go home, now. Please."

"Yeah."

She held out her hand and he took it without question. Locking eyes with Jack, Sky shook her head ever so slightly, no, now was not the right time. But it was coming she could feel it in every fiber of her being. She needed him more than ever, it was why she walked this path she did.

* * *

_So in the middle of all of this, Bliss is still trying to run a business. Her current project, and biggest money maker for the year, is to cast this up coming fashion show. But Satan/her father has other plans for the show. Satan knows that his plans always hinge on having Abbadon on his side, because he knows Orianna could follow him. Satan needs the man—er angel—power in order to defeat the heavenly army._

_Bliss however really just wants her life to be somewhat normal. She wants her friends to be safe and the one she loves to be back in her arms. But she'd not sure she can stand up to it all._

* * *

_Sky gets out of the hospital and Oliver takes her home. But she is no longer just Schuyler Van Alen, she is Orianna, Old One soon to be angel. Her mission to track and kill Satan starts in earnest. Oliver takes this cue as a sign for him to leave. He knows that his time with Sky was always a ticking time bomb and was never going to fully work. He stayed until she no longer needed him and then he left. Using the passport and such Kingsley acquired for him, Oliver disappears into the world._

* * *

_Stephen and Allegra manage to have some alone time and we find out that Allegra feels responsible for Stephen's death (when he was human). That if she had just told the Conclave what she knew about Michael she would have save them both. What Allegra knows is that Michael was corrupted, not in the sense of blood, but corrupted the good old fashion way. Michael signed on, unknowingly, with the Bliss's father. This is how Bliss was born, because Michael was able to slip in the needed blood to Allegra. But Allegra thought she could save Michael but she couldn't and she left him. Stephen reveals that he knew all along what Michael was playing at and that he was there to help her free herself from her past and Michael._

* * *

_Schuyler, still consumed by her hunt, notices and buries herself deeper in her work to hide her grief. This is her test, if she can kill him—or at least send him back to hell—her wings will be granted. If she fails then she will return to her life as an Old One. _

* * *

_Ara and Cam have once again continued to pick through the list of angels crossing them off carefully as they march through history. The list has shrunken considerably, but the biggest contender they have is still Mimi. They feel this is too obvious of an answer and continue to search. Through the process of looking at past loves go awry, they start to heal their own relationship. Cam starts to understand Ara's need to keep a secret that could destroy angels and she learns to accept the darkness inside of Cam. _

* * *

_Schuyler stumbles across the list Cam and Ara have made and realizes who exactly Satan is hiding in. She attends the fashion show in the hopes of getting some alone time with Bliss. Which she does attain…._

* * *

Schuyler raced down the dark hallway in close pursuit of her target goal. She rounded a corner and met a fist to her face. Collapsing to the ground Sky felt her mother's sword fall out of her hand and clatter across the cobblestones. Blood splattered her face, and the blow made her vision blur.

"Tsk, tsk," a cold shrill voice said. "Here we are again. There are so many memories I have of being above you." The figure stayed in the shadows walking around the edges of the light. Sky's vision was cloudy and her head spun from the attack but her body was quickly healing. The hilts of her daggers dug into the small of her back reminding her that she had the upper hand in this case. However, it was not time to play those cards.

A hand grabbed her head pulling her up to the light, her sister's face contorting in a sneer. "Well, isn't this fabulous here it ends. No one to save you, no lives to come back, all done. Finally."

Sky spat blood her assailants face, trying to block out Bliss's face from her mind. Bliss let her go and before Sky hit the ground she had her daggers out. Closing her eyes she thrust the blades up to meet the soft skin of Bliss's stomach. They sunk home. Tears poured from Sky's eyes and Bliss paused, the demon releasing her.

"Sky…." Her friend said her body failing. Sky couldn't listen. She stood up as Bliss fell to her knees, and with a shaking hand, Sky slit her friend's throat. Blood the color of the calm sea poured out, and with it came the black stain that for so long had kept the woman hostage. Sky backed against the wall on her hands and knees to get away from the sight. Tears stained her face mixing with the blood. When the muck coated the ground, Sky called black fire down and watched it burn. Sobs racked her body but there were no more tears to cry.

"Sky," a welcome voice said. She let the warm arms wrap around her and she turned into his heat wanting to forget what was before her.

"Out," she muttered through her tears. She needed air. This place was going to suffocate her. Sky drew oxygen into her lungs but the needed element did not seem to make it past the lining of her lungs.

"Home?" She shook her head no. Not home she could not face anyone else tonight.

Sky woke up alone, in the middle of a large bed. Morning sun sprinkled over her shining through the locked window. Sky sat in the middle of the bed watching the world pass below her on the street. Life was why she killed her friend last night, so that she could go on, so that she could complete her life's work.

It still stung. It hurt Sky to the core of her being. A huge hole in her life that she wasn't sure was ever going to be filled.

"Coffee?" he asked holding out a plastic cup to her. She shook her head, no no more coffee, her head needed to be clear today. Her subconscious tried to tell her that nothing was wrong that killing Bliss meant riding the world of Lucifer. The rational did not help. "Are you going—" She nodded her head. "Is that all I'm going to get from you?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed. She shook her head and leaned in to kiss him. There was time yet before she had to go into the public world.

The sleek black town car pulled up to the church where Bliss's funeral was in progress. Sky knew she was late, she cast a look at her partner in the car—it was worth it.

"Stop," he ordered as she pulled at the large silver cuff, twisting it around her wrist, releasing her agitation.

She bowed her head, "I just….If I could—"

"It was always going to end this way."

"I know." A brutal exchange her angelic status for a friend. The betrayal cut Sky to the bone. Life and death traded for what—eternity.

The car stopped. "Do you want me to come in?"

"Only if you want to," she replied getting out of the car.

So she entered alone. The ceremony was in progress the sea of black spread out in front of her like a smooth slab of onyx. No white to honor the girl who had merely been possessed. The priest paused when she entered the church. Sky straightened the winter white jacket of her Oscar de la Renta suit and walked calmly up the aisle. Eyes, filled with anger, followed her progress. She was not going to shrink before them now.

Schuyler took the white lily from her hair and tucked it into the picture frame that held the visage of her friend. "May I?" she asked the priest who stood aside for her to stand at the lectern. "We gather here today to mourn a friend, a daughter, a sister. She lived a life that was split between her public duties to her company and the public that she loved and her private life that was riddled with pain and strife. But Bliss—" Schuyler faltered, "never let us suspect that there was anything below the surface because she loved us all. We," she met the eyes of the Committee holding their ancient gaze, "should honor her bravery. Not shrink from her weaknesses. She fought a battle for centuries and I pray she sleeps in peace. To the fallen may you one day rise."

With her head held high, Sky walked down the aisle of the church once more. Steps resounded after her, there would always be a scene when she was around. "You expect us to drop to a knee before _you_?" Sky stopped and turned on the toes of her four inch heels. Charles Force stood in front of her.

"No, I am not God. Need I remind you that attitude is why _you_ are here."

"I am not—"

"You are fallen Michael, you have been stripped of your rank, you consorted with the darkness, and you disgrace the title Pure of Heart by killing an innocent."

"May I?" a voice came from the crowd. Sky shifted to see the man who stood up.

"Please, Ariand I think you can handle this. Try not to spill too much this is a church."

"Be happy," her friend whispered as she walked out.

"You as well."

* * *

**Epilogue Pt. 1—One year later at Christmas time**

Ara and Cam both walked down the hall each sporting a large bag on their arm. Snow clogged the window ledges and soft Christmas music played through the apartment. Cam smiled at Ara and she linked her arm through his.

"You have the tickets?" he asked.

Ara held up the two small folders, containing their pass ports and plane tickets.

"Excellent," Cam smiled and took his ticket.

They entered the main living room where their parents sat entwined on the couch.

"Bye, Mom," Ara called.

"Later, Dad," Cam followed. The pair made a b-line for the door.

Jack sat up, or at least tried to sit up it was hard with Schuyler laying on him.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

"Well," Cam started. "I'm spending Christmas with my mother in London and…"

"I'm spending Christmas with my Dad in an undisclosed location," Ara finished. "Sorry," she added for good measure. Oliver made sure Ara knew how to find him but that didn't mean he wanted everyone to find him. "And don't worry, my lay-over is in London and Kingsley is putting me on the following plane. AND I'll call when I get there."

"I thought we were spending Christmas as a family," Sky said.

"Well," Ara said, "we wanted to give you some alone time."

"Plus Mom wanted me to spend Christmas with her and Kingsley."

"You're mother—" Jack started.

"Yeah, Dad," Cam said. "It still freaks me out slightly too."

Cam dropped Ara's hand so he could open the door. Ara waved goodbye to her parents.

"Be safe," Schuyler yelled after them.

"You too," Ara called.

* * *

**Epilogue Pt. 2—next cycle**

Cypher Van Alen raced down the stairs of her parents lavish beach house. Her grandparents had moved the family originally from New York to California and now they were moving back. Cypher's mother was a documentarian and her father taught film. Her father had been offered a job at Columbia, so the Van Alen's were once again New York bound.

Her phone in hand she quickly fired off several texts to her friends. At the bottom of the stairs her brother sat on the only chair left in the great room. As twins they should have looked a like, but there were too many differences to say they looked alike. His hair was not as dark as hers and their eyes were two completely different colors. But twins and angels they were.

"Finally," he said, "we need to get to the airport."

Cypher snapped her phone shut. "Actually I have somewhere I need to be."

Her twin raised an eye.

"Don't worry, I'll be on the plane." She dropped a kiss on his head and bounced out the door.

The smoothie shop was nothing to write home about. A few people slurped blended fruit but paid little attention to her. A person sat in the back of the shop, dressed in black and for being in side he wore sunglasses. Cypher walked over to him and dropped into a chair.

"Hello," she said pleasantly.

The boy smiled. She wasn't fooled by his simple exterior.

"You seem to be settling in just fine," she continued. "I mean for a first time Old One you've got the facial movements down."

"You holding up okay?" the boy asked.

Cypher rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Oliver, but thanks for asking."

"And everything else?"

Cypher shrugged.

"You know what's waiting in New York?" he asked.

Cypher rolled her eyes yet again. "Look, I think Azrael is over it just like everyone else, after all she's got some new squeeze too."

"You enjoy being an angel?" he asked.

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Just making sure," Oliver said.

"I like it a lot. You enjoy your new job?"

"It has its perks." His smile widened.

Her phone beeped. She glanced at the message. "I have to go."

"Have fun in New York."

"Have fun wherever you go," she called back racing out of the shop.

Cypher made it to the plane just in time. She sat down and took her brother's hand.

**And that's all folks. I know it's not the way you probably wanted it, but remember questions can be directed to me or in review and I'll answer them. Cheers and thanks for everything!**

**Eb**


End file.
